Through the Glass
by Novice Named Jack
Summary: The very beginning of Jack's Naruto Chronicles: hell has just foreshadowed our hero. The question is: how can he take back what's supposed to be his? SasuSaku at first, but this is TOTALLY NARUSAKU [PLEASE check out my profile for an important note, thank
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER I

A Game for the Wicked

'What was I supposed to do again?' he asked himself vaguely,

In a fleeting moment he stopped on a tree branch while he looked around him, finally noticing that he wasn't in the Hokage's office anymore. He was deeply situated in some gloomy part of the forest… but why was he in the forest anyway? Naruto desperately shoveled in his mind of some silent solace for his question of 'why', when he suddenly realized that he had already known from the back of his mind all along.

A 'B' ranked mission.

He was supposed to kill someone.

'Oh, riight,' he thought to himself, momentarily estranged from the surroundings around him, 'He apparently did something naughty, the bastard…'

Wasting no more time and mentally kicking his ass from forgetting that he was in a very serious mission, he stealthily leapt from his place to another bough. Now where would a thief hide in a forest filled with deadly traps of any kind (whether it's moving around with nerves or whether it's apparently lifeless)?

He observed the panoramic spectacle which was idly laid before him by some god who also wished that all this atrocity should end— when he noticed something. It wasn't something a normal (as in an amateur) ninja would see as if it was standing there in front of their faces, but perhaps it was something Kakashi would have seen if he was standing there with him right now.

This particular little thief was known to be very agile. Nimble, and unnaturally discreet, like a politician with his serpent-tongued lawyers (not that some lawyers are of the latter and some politicians are of the former). He was discreet enough to not leave any of his footprints behind for any of Konoha's bloodhounds to perceive, he was discreet enough to be silent and patient to all his wiles, but he was just overly discreet.

Yes: there, barely visible enough to any naked eye— was a scratch. A normal scratch which was obviously inflicted by a human being to an innocent tree trunk, but may also be inflicted by a mere giant centipede or maybe even pink elephants… a scratch which indicated that this certain thief's agility was a bit too much for his own good and to the point that it was obviously inflicted by a sword while he was trying to get out of the sticky mess he got himself into. The scratch was very, very subtle and went on straight to the right side to going upwards to the left side, making a bit of a long and misshapen 'L' like incision.

It was then he was reminded of a quote from his Sakura-chan… wait, a quote FROM Sakura-chan. He shook his head as he forced himself to focus. He desperately needed to get the job done: the more finished the job, the more he can brood about his pink-haired companion.

And the kiss.

THAT kiss—which seemed to be the very reason his head was in the clouds. A kiss which seemed to be out of his mind…

At first he told himself that it was only a friendly kiss…… to the lips… with some tongue… but it was impossible to force his mind that it was just something 'friendly'. Obviously Sakura and Ino never kissed like THAT before, nor did he and Sasuke… technically.

Sasuke…

Naruto gave a barely audible growl, "Dammit! I can't work like this!" he quickly bounded north, trying to at least drown his thoughts with consequences: if he fails this mission his ass will totally get maimed… besides, it's no good thinking about kisses and long gone friends when you're dead.

He continued on soaring above ground, and deeper into the narrow path of which he was hoping where the thief had the courtesy of waiting for him while he was briefly dead to the world,

'Of course not, you frikkin' idiot!'

Although his personal problems were albeit a bit dangerous to his life, Naruto prided himself with the fact that he was getting rather sharp as the years passed him by. But no matter how sharp he could become the world is just too unpredictable, among with trillions of its inhabitants trying to kill each other. Unpredictable like he was. Unpredictable like the brief little kiss they both shared earlier this morning before the old hag called him to her office.

'Ugh, she doesn't think of me that way,' he thought, 'At least- I don't think so.'

That kiss seemed to be a kick in the head for him somehow. But how in the world could he have missed something like this?

'I thought that she liked him,' apparently he was mistaken, 'I still have a lot to learn about women...'

Maybe her feelings for HIM had already passed as time went by, and since both of them met with jerky-Sasuke before—

Well, hopefully it has passed… but if she already moved on with that little infatuation with HIM, then wouldn't there be any signs that she either deflected or reflected his own feelings for her? I mean, he would've known, right?

RIGHT!

Wrong! He was dense, a blind son-of-a-gun, and an amateur to the face of love; a guy who can boot anybody's ass, any time of day, but is unfortunately inexperienced with women… no matter how perverted he turned out to be. He may know what the painting looked like, but he was oblivious to what the painting meant.

'Women are like paintings?'

So he had the right to be distracted… right? I mean, if that kiss had gotten out of hand and out of control then would that be a more wonderful and sensible reason for him to act this way? But this was SAKURA and not some—some, GIRL. It was their FIRST KISS. The girl who provided him the abuse while he provided the crazy antics, the girl who easily beat the crap outta him because she wanted to, the girl who…

'No time to get mushy now,' no time to get waay mushier. Now, think ramen. Just think about ramen for a few minutes and she's gone……

… yup, he's in trouble. Not even ramen can get his mind off her…

THUNK! –

Now even a flabbergasted, love-sick idiot like him would know that when a sword almost missed you by a hair it's time to get cracking before you get your arms ripped off… seriously— because over there, between heaps of giant green foliage, his target was just standing there with this manic-like expression plastered on his face. He was drenched with sweat and his pupils were painfully dilated, yet his eyes were unnaturally wide open like two big shiny ping-pong balls.

Exploring his opponent's behaviors a bit further, he noted to himself that this guy was absolutely nuts; he was mentally disturbed and had these serious personal and emotional problems that would make a normal SANE person INSANE. He was crazy which can equally be compared to Mr. Hyde himself, and now he knew why: he was mysteriously smiling. Widely. An unnatural kind of smile; an 'I'm-smiling-without-a-reason' kind of smile. Surely not one of you would have that happy grin displayed on your face when you know you're in deep-hell. This guy went a bit crazy while he stole what he stole, killing eighteen innocent people on the process.

Naruto couldn't believe that he almost passed his target.

"You can't defeat me ya' CHAKRA PINING PIECE'A CRAP!" a fire-blaze semi-circle suddenly appeared around them both and engulfed them, until the sky disappeared from the terrifying inferno. The trees which stood in the way of the fire were sent aflame and were reduced into burning carcasses of wood. It was just them, face to face for the first time. It's a pity that one of them must die, though.

"Look who's talking!" Naruto returned, an adrenaline rush flooding his every emotional corner. This was going to be easy no matter what some dirt-talking crazy says.

For some reason, Itsu, the thief, was about to say something outrageous but suddenly stopped in mid-sentence. Naruto knew that he was searching for something critical, maybe even a dare, maybe a death threat. The worse thing he could do right now is use that speed which rivals even Rock Lee and kill him right there, on the spot, so when pause immediately took hold on both opposing persons Naruto took his chance:

Fingers swiftly curling around the handle of his kunai, he flung it towards the distracted bandit who, in turn, snapped out of his ominous reverie and simply moved out of the sharp-edge's way, smirking with a mischievous spark in his eyes, "Got somebody on your mind?"

"Hunh…?"

Before Naruto could react Itsu unsheathed his sword with that amazingly monstrous agility and slashed the ground. A thin layer of half-burnt leaves sprang up from the earth and fluttered upwards until it slowly dissipated from the ghastly bonfire.

Itsu's intentions remained unknown because it did nothing to confuse Naruto, yet the blonde took this to his advantage and flung four more kunai towards Itsu which, when thrown, aimed towards Itsu's different fatal body points. He merely swatted them away except one which painfully latched into his collar-bone, just mere inches away to his heart.

"G- Guhh..."

Naruto, seeing his opponent's brief anguish, took hold of the situation, "KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Several clones appeared around the fugitive thief.

Itsu swerved left when a clone tried to restrain his wounded shoulder and somersaulted, striking one of Naruto's clones below him with his sword.

More clones tried to restrain him but he countered all of them at once.

It turned out that he was indeed right about Itsu being too fast for his own good: more clones crowded around the maniac thug, and the more distractions Naruto provided, the more overwhelmed Itsu became. Even though he's faster than Lee, his bowl-haired friend was much more focused and… normal—a must have for agility geeks.

When Itsu stabbed one of his clones in the stomach, Naruto swiftly captured his neck from behind (not forgetting to put some bone-crushing pressure on it, of course) and flung him towards the fire. Itsu was not affected by the heat, of course, since it was of his own making. He skimmed to the ground with a muddled thud, using all fours until he skidded to a halt.

Before the chaotic churns of the fire vanished, Itsu ran into the dense forest, hoping that the drug would go into full effect before the man rips his neck off. Naruto was pulsing with power.

* * *

After a good few miles, Itsu looked behind him and slowed down to a halt. He turned his head, left—right—making sure that his target never followed him and wouldn't somehow cause his death in the future.

At least the bounty was a price worthy enough to bet on his life.

In truth, if this Uzumaki fellow dispatched him of his swords then he'd be as good as dead, even though he was a prodigy of his own world.

If not, this part of the universe confused him.

Itsu raked his damp white-blonde hair off his face and smiled widely, if not wider, this time. His eyes darted in and out like rockets as he stood within the thicker part of the forest, searching for any sign of his brother, Shaz. With both of them around, dispatching Uzumaki (if Naruto ever followed him) would be a synch.

He tried to calm his breathing down, afraid that he would miss any kind of unwanted noise among the silence around him. His head was buzzing with adrenaline while his hands were shaking uncontrollably... a common occurrence. Whizzing his head around, he wondered where Shaz has gone to. Honestly, AT A TIME LIKE THIS!

Where the hell is he?

* * *

AN: Well, here I am. I finally added some notes for the damn thing! Okay, lesse, no flames except constructive criticism is widely accepted, no flames telling me that another particular couple or characters are better or crap like that, I don't own Naruto, and please review . Believe it or not, reviews allow me to write a single chapter for thirty minutes to one hour... not like any of you can't do that or something, any writer can do that stuff... but sometimes I loose my inspiration, and it takes me WEEKS to update a chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II

The Wicked's View

"Shaz!"

He couldn't believe it.

There he was in his most frantic time of his life and his brother was nowhere to pry Uzumaki out of his trail. He felt his left eye twitch in annoyance because of his older brother's foolish antics, with him having crossed the forest, and now standing beside a river of sludge and into a swamp of absolute demise. The stench was so overwhelming, like death and blood; the rivers flowed as infinite pinnacles of muck and weed; carcasses and bones were littered everywhere while tufts of unnamed wild-flowers littered the ground, bulky trees, and colored everything blood red; silence pitched the air into eternal night.

And everything that was alive came to an effortless halt.

While thirty minutes had passed, Itsu's unyielding foe is yet to fall out of his winding trail. It was indeed unfair that he, a master swordsman and a highly trained prince of agility, would fall prey to this stubborn orange stain that couldn't possibly keep his big mouth shut, and set his mind straight. But he did admit to himself earlier that even though if this Uzumaki fellow was a bit distracted from kami knows who, he managed to get away from all of his finest traps.

That horrible thought made his body twitch and his lips quiver with a harebrained sneer. Nobody ever evaded his traps.

"Shaz!" an eerie echo followed and repeated his outburst again and again, continuing to reverberate across the deathly fields.

In truth, if he and Shaz had confronted Naruto earlier on the fields, the blonde would have been unconscious by now because of some drug and a heavy blow to the head. Unfortunately for Itsu, that just wasn't the case.

Frankly, both brothers really were two halves of a whole: he, a mentally deluded serial killer who could murder anybody and everybody, including one year old babies, without hesitation or reason; and Shaz, the intellectual half who drinks his victim's blood with bread and eats their flesh with wine in belief that it would give him their powers.

"SHAZ!"

While Itsu's speciality was on swords, Shaz was a master of the bow and arrow. Although Shaz loved his little brother to the point of paternity, he usually just leaves him out to die so that— 'You'll learn how to get out on your own.'

Pathetic, really…

Shaz could've just drugged Uzumaki using one of his poisonous bows, but noo, he needed to do the job himself thereby prolonging the mission, and using his very last and precious Yoko herbs! Yet even though his brother could be an ass at often times, it's not like he would be hiding from him now, would he?

"DAMNITSHAZWHER'RE YA'!" it's possible, really. Itsu almost tasted his sweat, and felt that his death was closing in on him.

Now if we review our present antagonists: a crazy swordsman and a cannibalistic archer, he further concluded that Uzumaki was a shinobi not to be fooled at. Through hard work he succeeded where others haven't. He laughed at the face of death as if death was a foolish jester wearing an Elizabethan dress. Plus, Naruto is so going to slam his ass in hot coal if he caught up to him.

He's dead unless his brother stops playing hide and seek.

"S… sonofa…"

He knew that once the drug takes on full effect, Uzumaki's life will drastically change from better to worst, and may even scar his ability to live. The boss planned this whole plot right, and if he knew his boss this man's spirit is going to break into a million pieces of lost dreams and lost loves. It was flawless.

The plan was flawless…

… Because the plot consisted of the powers of the secret world—

In other words, nobody who only knows chakra can ever get him back. EVER.

Not unless his boss wants to, anyway.

The secret world is an unknown territory guarded by mystical powers more powerful than the chakra. Demon powers; powers of absolute evil and atrocity nobody could ever possibly imagine. So it would only be natural that his home would exist from the center of the earth.

And it would only be natural that humans such as he would be more deliciously malicious compared to humans in terms of reality.

Apparently, Uzumaki Naruto has the demon fox trapped within him.

"SHAZ, DAMMIT!"

Nothing yet, Itsu's brother wasn't responding to his cries. Out of frustration, he decided to pause and intently listen to the world around him. His breath was hitching out of excitement, anticipation and dread mixed together. Through all his observation and stress filled meditation (if there is one), he saw a large stone just to his north. On it was carved: 'Iladros itana', or 'He who is auspicious is doomed…' That language came from his home, so he knew what it meant exactly. Under it was a whole paragraph carved out of pure stone. His ancestors put them there as a final curse to the 'others' who stole earth from them.

'Quidas yukata durotyi…', or 'Let love be blinded by what is not…'

Pulling his eyes away from the nostalgic sight, he continued to pry his ears against the silence. At first everything seemed fine and lifeless—

— Until he felt the earth tremble beneath him, "W- what the hell?"

It felt like a herd of bulls thundering their way towards him as the tremor increased until it seemed like a giant was chasing him… Uzumaki…

The rocks on the ground started jerking; the trees were terrifyingly quivering with fear. The river of mud beside him also gave off sudden reactions to the apparent earthquake which was following him.

"SHIT!"

There he was: Naruto came running towards his petrified prey, his hands glowing with a seemingly distorted reddish sphere which entwined around his fingers like floating liquid. Itsu acted fast and clumsily swerved aside, only to feel the piercing pain of Naruto's chakra and the demon's chakra combined from his back. Damn, KAGEBUNSHIN!

How could he have been so careless?

The clone (the one who just missed him by an ear) suddenly swerved right, leaped and hit something from behind a dirty bush.

… Shaz…

* * *

Like Itsu, the unsuspecting prey was thrown out into the air, when he finally landed on his ass like a shovel does to the ground. The older brother, whose face was twisted with definite loathing, supported his body with his right arm and threw a dagger towards the carbon copy (AN: Who I'm going to call Naruto, just for the sake of not typing 'copy' or 'clone' all the time).

Shaz jumped on a tree bough, despite his sore body's protests, grabbed his bow and explosive arrows smoothly, and shot all six, heading for Naruto's head. The blonde quickly evaded the blunt things, but he wasn't fast enough to evade the humungous explosion.

Silence occurred.

Sighing wistfully, he looked towards where his brother had been. Maybe he was getting pummeled by Naruto for doing what he did earlier…

Regardless of whether he felt that Itsu should learn how to kill a half demon, half human prodigy, Shaz was about to help his baby brother from the original Naruto, when he recognized a silhouette just standing, distorted from all the gossamer smoke.

'… Crap…'

This was not going to be easy, having the orders that they weren't supposed to kill him; their situation just got worse.

Naruto was definitely nobody to fool with.

* * *

AN: I don't own Naruto, no flames except constructive criticizm... and all that jazz back on page one. Plus please review ! Thanks for your reviews, by the way!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER III

The Song of the Hidden Flute

When Naruto violently hurled him the second time, Itsu grasped his seared hand which, he noted to himself, stung like a billion needles as he collided with the large stone he was scrutinizing earlier. He choked, tasting blood from his lips; coughing the awful taste in his tongue and teeth. How did Shaz put up with the awful taste of human flesh and blood?

He took a small, meaningful glance at his sword which was sadly thirteen meters away from him, its blade stuck in a higher and dirtier terrain. It was the first time when he suddenly felt useless and inexperienced. His only ability was taken away from him through the proficient strikes he predicted earlier, and by that thought his breath came in painful gasps and wheezes that you'd think he was crying from the inside if not for his stupid grin.

His brother warned him about this.

'Airhead, you must at least learn something other than the sword, before your sword will cause you a most painful and derogatory death.'

And the only reply he gave to his brother was: 'What's 'derogatory'?'

He barely had time to reminisce his brother's 'scary face' and most colorful choice of words that day when Naruto cuffed his stomach like an oversized sledgehammer. Naruto brutally connected his own shoulder to Itsu's nose with such a force, that it made his head smash to the concrete wall of the stone.

The back of his head was bleeding now; his blonde locks were beginning to get drenched with his blood and sweat whilst Naruto looked far from injured.

Itsu grabbed his sog from its sheath and slipped under Naruto's legs like the speed demon he was, hastily taking the opportunity to slash Naruto's left thigh.

Well— Itsu actually listened to his brother, then.

Naruto barely felt the wound, telling himself that it was only a little scratch and that it was nothing serious. Although he couldn't help but feel cheated since he got the little bastard cornered— how could he have missed the bloody opening? BETWEEN HIS LEGS NO LESS!

He was so frustrated with this little ass to the point that he just wanted to grab his eyeballs and twist it around with utter aggravation. Imagine, taking him two frikkin' hours in the field while he was TRYING to forget something personal which made this little predicament even more difficult, on the same hand… he could seriously get skinned.

These two convicts demanded critical attention since they just ominously appeared out of nowhere, killing as many shinobi that they could get their hands on. Of course, that little fact was nothing unnatural in this part of the universe since there WERE many killers out there, but what's completely strange is their use of chakra. It wasn't chakra at all. It was something else. It was something along the lines of a gothic force; something demonic… but it wasn't something he couldn't stop.

'I'm not just some shinobi…' HE WAS A CANDITATE FOR HOKAGE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

The point is that he tracked the coward down to some unknown swamp when he wanted to track down Sakura-chan and HOPEFULLY get a reward from all this messy business.

Naruto noisily growled at the thief, 'DAMN IT!'

No time for Sakura, his life was at stake.

"ZU—"

Itsu threw his double edged blade which headed straight for his opponent's skull, but Naruto fleetingly jerked his body on time and grabbed the blade from the air before it ended as his own fashionable head ornament.

He seized his kunai when he saw Itsu jump off on the very high land his sword was wedged in. Naruto capered next to the over-energized madman. If he doesn't have a sword, a sog and a kunai can do the job instead.

'Before this is over,' he thought, eyeing Itsu who started to slash against him with his precious sword, 'I'm going to take a very, VERY long shower,'

Naruto's speed increased as he blocked and attacked from many different angles and positions. Having a sog was very useful since he could use it for deflecting Itsu's sword and his kunai for offensive means, although he couldn't help but notice that the sog's blades were a bit blunt. Perhaps it was used too much in its past times.

Within each attack, he countered and evaded, and by each victory he sensed his enemy getting frustrated by failing to land his blade on him. Naruto managed to predict an overhead hack, crossing the sog and his kunai together which restricted Itsu's sword from coming between his eyes.

"HAH!"

He threw their cross-blades back and slid away, making a small room between him and the thief. Itsu ran towards him and flailed his blade to the left—Naruto stooped back and deflected the strike with his double edged sog; right—he rotated the sog within one-eighty degrees until it met with the second strike—

"GGAAHK!" Itsu finally lost his patience and started hacking the other blonde like an axe, unfortunately for him, Naruto became just as fast as he.

Itsu just couldn't believe it.

Naruto started to feel a bit drowsy, but he fought back the feeling deep in his stomach and jumped on the wall of the humungous boulder, cramming his kunai in the stone and holding on to it as he dangled thirty feet above.

CHUN— three arrows flew towards him, but he jumped even farther up, jamming his kunai against the stone as he dangled even higher than thirty feet. He looked at the very peak of the mountain-like boulder and decided to jump on it for his life's sake. He slashed more arrows Shaz aimed at him while he was halfway to his destination.

It seems that Shaz had finally dispatched Naruto's independent clone after twenty five minutes of struggling. But Shaz looked positively AWFUL! One side of his head was a bit burned, and Naruto couldn't help but notice that he was missing a few of his teeth. His clothes, if not rumpled, was shredded to pieces while his left leg was horrendously bleeding from a shuriken. At least his clone totally did him in a bit. Shaz looked really stupid once you're at the top of the stone…

An arrow started against him again, but this time when Naruto tried to cut it in half his kunai just went through the wooden middle; the head hitting him straight in his right arm.

What the hell?

Itsu tried to stab him down but he simply stood aside. Naruto suddenly felt a bit weak, his health was deteriorating and he was feeling it in the pit of his gut. Suddenly, everything appeared in twos, the sounds around him became distorted, the light stung his eyes and everything felt it just lost its life and color. He shook his head, hoping to at least rid the strange sight before his eyes. Sure enough everything went back to normal. What in the world did they do to him?

In the corner of his eye he saw Itsu preparing to strike at him again. Just breathe—in, out, deeper… relax…

Naruto quickly jumped overhead when he felt vigor flood his corners again, grabbing the previous kunai which was wedged near Itsu's heart and PULLED.

This time, it scratched his heart.

And this time, Naruto didn't miss his target as Itsu's own sog stabbed him at the back.

And this time Shaz reacted like a brother would when he saw his baby brother fall to his death.

And when Itsu fell, Naruto's explosive tag, which was idly clutching at one of his bandages, detonated.

He wasn't JUST a shinobi...

* * *

After a few miles of walking his strength slowly declined. His breathing shallow and rickety, his muscles sagging, and his knees wobbling like scared little trees. His sight also started to blur a bit, while his hallucinations began to ensue around him: trees talking, Sakura-chan running through him like he was nothing (which made him feel like a lonely, pathetic ghost), grass turning into cherubs, Kakashi sitting upside down on a tree branch, reading the usual material he still read-- Kakashi really needed to find a girlfriend...

Well, at least some of the hallucinations were normal.

Naruto just felt relieved that this was over. But he just simply couldn't feel anything. He felt the weight beneath him fall apart since his legs were strangely shaking below him. His fingers felt numb, and the left side of his face was starting to throb.

At least he had the strength to get out of that swamp.

"Damn it..."

The clouds idly passed his eyes, like the small waves of nausea he felt in his mind. Unlike the swamp, the place he collapsed on was breathtakingly beautiful. The grass under his fingertips crunched as his hands grabbed a fistful of the green stuff. He held it under his nose and sniffed. It smelled like her.

The small chunk of grass and soil slowly slipped through his fingers as another wave of queasiness passed through him.

"Damn it..."

What the hell did they do to him?

Why?

And... was there... a flute... being... played?

Who?

Naruto slowly and weakly turned his head to the sound of the flute. He felt strangely relaxed by the sound of it, though. To his surprise a hermit was playing the wooden instrument. He was covered, from head to toe, with a brown cloak. His beard hanged down and stretched out to his chest like smooth strings of silk, shining like new fallen snow.

The song reminded him of this bloodshed. The two brothers. They were dead. Like he was. Whatever the plan is they won. Pity, really. But he wanted to live.

He NEEDED to live.

His purpose wasn't complete yet.

_"Yoota kurisa,  
Tando i-itari,_

_Salo kurisa-a,  
Itou indande,"_

"Do you know what this song is about?" the hermit asked him, his baritone voice rumbling deep in his chest,

Naruto numbly shook his head, his breathe coming in rasps of silent terror and dread. It didn't occur to him why this stranger would greet another stranger with such ease.

"This song," the hermit replied, after a moment of pause, "The Song of the Hidden Flute."

_"Shilo-e  
Kino sijo hou..._

_Ute yotiro."_

The hermit finished the melody with a heavenly resonance, "No matter what you see," he said, "Never let your spirit cry."

What?

Since when did a spontaneous event which involved a fight with two mentally disturbed killers change into something this quiet? This solitude?

Is he dead already?

Who the hell is this guy?

_"Maiden of abode,  
Hear my hidden flute._

_Sing now maiden sweet,  
Tremble from your tears._

_Let this man  
Share your hidden dreams,_

_And leave him to his death."_

He didn't want to die...

He wanted to live...

For her...

"Death is something you will desire, but never succumb to it,"

* * *

AN: Well, there's nothing for me to say here but please review... I WANNA HO-HO! XD

Aaanyway, no flames except constructive criticism, plus I don't own Naruto.Oh, by the way, I pledge my alliegance to NaruSaku, and if you're not a NaruSaku fan and hate me and this fic, then... don't even think about flaming flames...

This is TOTALLY NaruSaku, I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER IV

TheSolitude of Death

Naruto still held on to the little flicker of life he had inside him, yet it felt so petite and fragile that, after ten hours of hanging onto his life, his body had finally shut down and he can no longer feel anything. His eyes still looked around in despair, looking around for any sign of life, anything that would tamper with his distress. He tried to wiggle his fingers, hopelessly trying to will his limbs out of entropy.

'Crap… stupid frikkin' mission,' he bitterly thought to himself, his face frozen with paralysis, 'When I get home I am SO going to kill, no not kill, MURDER Hokage-sama!'

At least his sense of humor didn't fade by the significance of the situation.

The hermit had gone off somewhere: earlier, before this indignant frustration kicked in, Naruto just turned his head sideways for a moment seeing that his neck felt a bit sore, before realizing that the old hermit left him. He just disappeared without any traces of scent or visual evidence. He just left him to die in this miserable place.

'Stupid flute-throated…' that event just made him even bitter inside, the hermit didn't even stick a piece of BREAD in his mouth!

Before the hermit left, however, he allowed Naruto to babble like the big-mouth he was without saying something himself. The hermit just listened to him with an intensity of a man who had lived through catastrophes to know not to interrupt a dead man talking, especially somebody like Naruto. He talked about the latest book of the pervert-sennin; talked about ramen; talked about idiotic things which came into his mind like feathery touches of nostalgia. The only subject he decided not to mention was the subject of his personal affections. His love life. Sakura-chan. The girl who failed to receive his second kiss…

It would be too painful to talk and even think about her going out with another man after his imminent death. Hell, Naruto even told the hermit about how he's still a virgin, and something about wanting to score before his miserable and lonely death. THAT over telling the hermit all about Sakura.

Death— that word scared him; he couldn't help but think of the death of a dashing, and not to mention handsome, young man who was heavily outclassed by two bumbling idiots, so there he was, trying to hold on as he clung to the balcony of life using his middle finger. Yes, middle finger.

For a fleeting moment it felt like he was revolting against death itself. He was spitting on the face of death with no fear; giving death the middle finger; giving death HELL. But he felt tired. His brain wanted to give in, just throw in the towel and watch the people who used to surround him with love go on with their mortal lives. He wanted to close his drowsy eyes, but his heart failed to understand what he saw. He told himself to let go, go to sleep and wake in an eternity beyond comprehending, but his heart failed to listen… his will refused to break.

That's Naruto for you.

Five hours turned into one whole day of conscious rigor mortis until he reached the beginning of the very next day, plus thirty excruciating minutes. Two whole days in a silent war against death without food, water, and sleep— so he had to give in somehow…

Before five minutes of his apparent 'death', Naruto tried to strengthen his will by holding onto the image of Sakura and their precious kiss, even if it was in the most unromantic place: the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. It did strengthen him for a while, but after four minutes of painful longing and spite he finally accepted his excruciating fate.

He was going to die.

No, he's already dead.

Damn it.

Damn it.

Damn it.

'I'd just find a way to live again, I don't care if I ended up in hell…' he told himself, the voice in his mind cracking from despair and exhaustion. Yes, he'll find a way to live again, even if it takes him years of abandoning something, even ramen, it was worth the sacrifice to get back where he left off.

That little thought gave him some strange peace within himself. Yes, he'll find a way to live again.

As long as she's there and his dreams can be rebuilt he'll find a way.

Because a first kiss was just too short for satisfaction.

And besides, he was one of the candidates for Hokage; he was a champion.

'Yes, I'll find a way to live again,' murmured the splintered voice in his head until it repeated like a mantra in his mind:

'Yes, I'll find a way to live again…'

The clouds looked dark tonight. Must be rain. And those drops of dew must be water. Suddenly those two days in the dark felt like two hours until it left his memories of those days empty like it never happened. No, it didn't happen. It was just a nightmare.

And he'll find a way to live again…

Kakashi will have to find a girlfriend. Sakura will obviously wait for him while Sasuke will find peace, and accept that he was the one who killed his brother… and everybody else will be the same.

He finally closed his eyes on that day of acceptance…

For a short moment he felt the world shift beneath him, like time turning into something else vague yet promising. The grass under him turned into something soft and warm, the sounds of rain melted into complete solitude, and the darkness of the clouds in front of his eyes became darker than night. He also noticed that the smell of grass under his nose dissipated to the smell of nothing.

His fatigue was slowly being lifted out of his beaten body, but his bewilderment still left him feeble, and all the more pessimistic. What the hell just happened? He sensed that he wasn't in the forest anymore, but where was he? He couldn't put a finger on it until he tried to open his eyes but couldn't because of the painful sting in his head. He tried to adjust his senses on the world around him and succeeded in that simple feat. Naruto's throat gave off a raspy sound which gave reality to his confusion. Was it all a dream? But if it was a dream then how come he was in the hospital? What the hell— just happened?

He forced his body to sit upright, suddenly bemused by the little sounds of his spine crackling while he did so. Maybe they found him in that place… and maybe Hokage-sama cured him of the poison… and maybe he didn't have to find a way to live again…

Naruto let his mind absorb the good news. He was alive. He was…

Wait, then what in the world was the use for all those stupid promises he told himself earlier? In this instant's point of view, Naruto couldn't help but feel stupid of loosing his sanity in the forest. But before he could regain himself, he turned his head slowly to the left when he noticed someone next to him.

Sakura-chan?

* * *

Sakura was indeed standing near his bed, a daffodil hanging limp in her hand, about to fall into the vase but couldn't because of the apparent force she was putting on the stalk. She looked shocked, so Naruto naturally guessed that she was worried sick for him while he was out cold.

"Sakura-chan?" his voice rasped, his joy very audible,

Unfortunately, she didn't look all that happy. She didn't look like she felt anything at all while just standing there, hands stuck in front of her and the daffodil still hanging there in her palm. Her mouth fell agape while her eyes shined with sick tears, tears which failed to fall after years of lament. Her breath came into faint gasps of surprise as his blue eyes scrutinized her with his usual blind attention.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" he jumped from the bed and hugged Sakura with all his strength. Strangely his legs failed to cooperate with him, so they ended up falling into his bed with a soft 'thud'. Maybe the old hag failed to finish her curing of his paralysis…

"Wha—?" on the other hand, Sakura felt a bit alienated,

"Ohmanyouwon'timaginewhatI'vebeenthrough!" he said all in one breath as Sakura tried to struggle out of his death grip, "I—I wasoutanall… andand… thesetwoguys… andanoldguywiththeflute…"

She finally escaped from his bear hug and stood up stiffly, "NARUTO!"

That caught him off guard…

"Whaaa—" he said with that same energy he always used, "Something wrong, Sakura-chan?"

She didn't answer; her eyes stuck looking at his rumpled white bed sheets.

"Why?" he asked sounding more perplexed than hurt,

He honestly didn't know what got into her. The first thing that pierced his mind was that maybe she decided she didn't want—this. That she didn't want him at all. But that wasn't the case since he refused to believe that she was this heartless. I mean, she WAS over with Sasuke, right?

"No really, is it…"

"Naruto—" she murmured, her eyes still refusing to meet his,

A long moment of silence created some strong tension in the air, of which he never felt with Sakura while they were together. They were best pals. They were great partners. But… why?

He saw something glint between her fingers… she never wore a ring—before… right?

"Naruto…" she whispered, "You were in a coma for five years."

… crap…

* * *

AN: I am a sadistic little jackass. I guess that's the turning point for the worst for our little Lancelot, Loins of Love, Naruto. Oh, plus, if some constructive criticism is needed, please add whatI need to change, THANK YOU . Don't own Naruto, by the way.

Please review...


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER V

Friends Again

Everything had changed.

He knew that once Sakura hesitantly told him what had happened while he was gone: how he was found, impaled by the solitude of the forest, half dead and strangely rigid from head to limb, how they told her that he was trapped in an unpredictable coma that could last for years, how she had wept for him until she couldn't weep anymore… and one of those particular news served as an unbearable breaking point.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," she had said, he looked at her with his injured pair of eyes,

"There's nothing to be sorry about Sakura-chan," he gasped, trying to cover his hurt,

Perhaps he was gone for a bit too long this time.

Naruto didn't move while she told him some of the essential things that had gone through Konoha: some of their friends had married, some of them had kids, some of them died, some of them just generally became somebody else different, his tongue failed to speak and he didn't grimace while she said the things she said— he gave her a small grin instead, and after two days in the hospital, when he was finally freed from that sanitary prison, they hadn't made eye contact or met with each other ever since.

Sakura just stayed with him that day; even if they didn't talk at all she just stayed with him until she had to go home. He knew that their perfect bond and so called relationship was gone. Damaged to the point of hypocrisy, it was impossible to mend and it pained him to know that they will never feel what used to be solace.

His apartment was in shambles when he got home. It seriously needed dusting— and cleaning his trash-ridden floor would be cool too— but Naruto just stayed there, doing nothing but lie down on his bed and sulk to his heart's content. His liveliness left him the moment he lost his place and title in his life, and he planned to be like that until the end of his miserable, screwed life: and old man without any teeth, good looks, and color.

Naruto told himself that he was too late and that the reason for his survival was miserably lost forever, much to his bitterness inside. He hid his feelings behind a mask of courage, recovery, and fractured joy—but he was devastatingly howling inside; he cast away all forms of content and felt estranged in this part of the universe he used to call home.

Because Sakura was already married to the person he would least expect.

And that person happened to be the new Hokage of the Leaf, the very position he lived for.

Earlier on Shikamaru arrived on his door, and told him that the Hokage wanted to see him… good ol' Shikamaru. How could he refuse somebody who barely changed over the passing of time?

In other words Shikamaru was still the lazy bum he was five years ago.

"So," Shikamaru murmured, "How're you doing?"

"Oh, fine," Naruto said, his voice giving off some sort of strange euphoria, "Just peachy,"

"You could just bail out on Hokage-sama." Shikamaru said after minutes of stillness, "I could tell him that you're not feeling well and all,"

Naruto stared at him, surprised that he actually made an effort, "But that would just be too troublesome soo— sorry. You needed to get out of that stinkin' dump, though."

Much, MUCH better.

"Gee, thanks," Naruto mumbled while Shikamaru patted his back, just like he used to do,

"It's good to have you back, Naruto," It was at these moments which made him feel special. Shikamaru wasn't that close to him before, but they were close to the point that they were also thought up as a good team, and were usually brought together whenever there was a very difficult mission that the Godaime (aka. oba-chaan) couldn't deal with because of other certain important situations.

They talked for a few more minutes until they reached the building where the new Rokudaime was clearly working. Naruto told him that he was better off going in there alone, and accepted to be left with his thoughts and apprehension. So Shikamaru tentatively bade him good luck.

Naruto cynically thought to himself that it was kind of insulting for the new 'Hokage-sama' to invite him to his office after his recuperation, but now that Naruto was walking to Hokage-sama's office he knew that he was marching on to the point of no return. He MUST face him somehow, since the Rokudaime was, in one way or another, mind-bogglingly respected.

It was like a dream where he didn't care about everything around him because he simply didn't WANT to care, and all he could see was the door in front of his face which needed opening. Even the pain which reverberated in his body was outmatched by the excruciating ache he felt in his heart, because every time it pumped blood in his arteries he felt the world turn black.

Right now, the door in front of him was colorless and bland, and was screaming at him like some annoying banshee, telling him that it wanted to be opened right away.

Breath— in… out… relax…

His fingers shook as he reached for the knob but paused once again, his arms stretched in front of him, poised to open the door. The strength in his palms suddenly disappeared and he just stood there like a stone-cold statue of bitterness.

He finally opened the door.

* * *

The Rokudaime was still engrossed in some paper work which piled on his desk like miniature towers, looking like it could topple on his head at any moment.

'Puh, I wish…'

He couldn't help but feel that the very reason he was being ignored right now was because both of them weren't ready to face each other in different terms. They still have different outlooks in life, and both views were just about to clash which can create deadly sparks at any moment— nothing unusual for them both.

The new Hokage tried to be docile, though, which heavily contrasted to Naruto's behavior: tense, furious, and not to mention heavily breathing like a bull.

"After all these years, Naruto, this is how we meet again: with contempt," he said, his eyes still stuck on the document he was still scratching on,

"I guess so, Hokage-sama," Naruto said, trying to cover up his pent up emotions which he couldn't confine anymore,

"I just called you here to tell you that you have two weeks of rest and after that…"

"Don't lie to me Hokage-sama. I know very well why you called me here,"

He finally stopped writing and had enough courage to look into Naruto's eyes and see fire. The man didn't flinch, but his face did wield that innocent look he used to have before that dark period of their lives, which spilt out like some continuous flow of dominoes in their minds.

A tension filled pause engulfed the humungous room, suffocating both of them at once, "Sakura told me about how you reacted, and I guess that being in a coma for five years must've been a drag." He said with a smirk, which disappeared as quickly as it came, "She always visited you, anyway, and I guess everybody will be happy to see you again,"

"I hope so," Naruto said incoherently,

In this time of his life Naruto felt that the world around him rotated on the other direction, he couldn't think of anything else but what he was doing right now. This man stole everything from him; everything that he ever wanted, everything that he ever dreamed off, everything that he ever lived for. His dreams were stolen by some mere recaptured 'hero' who decided to repent all of his crimes and get back where he left off, on the right time in the right place.

HIS place.

"Nobody has forgotten you, Naruto,"

"We'll see."

Another silence filled the air with a thickness which failed to ebb away, "I'm…"

"Just screw the sorry business and tell me what the hell happened," Naruto bitterly said,

Uchiha Sasuke seemed to understand him, looking apologetic enough even if his face was entirely unreadable, "Somebody attacked Konoha years ago, and I was the one who came back and… drove them away. While doing so I was given amnesty and also gained everybody's trust ever since…"

"And you gathered everybody's esteem, right?"

… silence…

"Everything has changed—"

"No shit,"

"Naruto, I'VE changed. I know that I did some stupid things before, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Yeah, right, how am I supposed to believe that when, in one bloody day before I apparently got into the stupid coma, you tried to 'DESTROY' me with your usual crap, and now here you are… a frikkin' monument of the leaf," he spat, "I gotta hand it to you, you handled the grudge you had against me quite well."

That burst of emotion was totally uncalled for, but otherwise Sasuke still tried to stay placid, "I forgave you for that many years ago, because I knew that you did what you had to do to protect everything and everyone who protected you. I know that you've given up on me…"

"No, Sasuke," Naruto said, "YOU gave up on us, remember?"

"I didn't have a choice, I was confused. I wanted to do what I thought I was supposed to do, so I did what I did and it's all in the past. THIS is what's happening now, Naruto, you can't run away from it."

How DARE he!

"No, YOU did this on purpose. You knew that you had a chance of revenge without me getting back at you, and then you saw my life dangle like some meat on a string and took it for yourself. How in the world did you get here unscathed, huh?"

"Don't pin your blame on me, Uzumaki, I DIDN'T take your so called life because IT was the one who took me. I didn't even know your condition before I got here!"

"You frikkin' asshole! Do you think I'm that much of a pimp to believe you? What did you do? Wake up one day, save the Leaf and decided to get merry with Sakura in bed!"

Play with fire and get burned—

"If you can't accept it you must because nobody can ever change that," Sasuke returned,

"Oh I'll accept it," Naruto angrily stood up, "Over YOUR dead BODY! Good thing that you didn't poison me while I was out… oh, wait, that's right, WOULD IT LOWER YOU? So you just pretended to be the good little angel you are and steal what's supposed to be MINE?"

"Oh, great, there I was trying to be frank with you, and you just kill the moment with your usual idiotic—"

"Oh, you're calling ME an idiot?" Naruto spat, "Well you're just OBTUSE! HOW'S THAT FOR AN IDIOT?"

"I did this out of HARD WORK!" Sasuke pressed, also standing up as if he was tackling headfirst against Naruto's insolence, "I became who I am today because I've put my brother behind me and I wanted to be somebody else than an avenger. I'm OVER that now, why don't YOU get over YOURS!"

"Well I find that hard to believe," Naruto shakily sighed, he turned his back on the fuming Uchiha and covered his face with both of his hands, looking like a lost child instead of some adult who lost five years of his life. He paced left and right, seemingly not withstanding his existence anymore since it was taken by somebody else who was eventually more AWAKE than he was at that time.

"Why don't you just let our differences go instead of…" Sasuke sighed, aggravated, "Instead of acting all immature and self-centered,"

He ran his fingers through his blonde hair which used to be filled with life but now paled in comparison. He felt old and lost… how was he supposed to pick up his life and start over? "You're not the only one who worked hard here," he muttered, "I sacrificed life and limb…"

"And you can do that again because I know you. You never gave up, why should you give up now?"

And then it snapped:a willful feeling suddenly burned through his gut and exploded into some monstrous, powerful force which Naruto himself couldn't deny. It felt right and wrong at the same time, and he must admit that he liked it. He couldn't describe it, but what went into his head in that moment of volatile feelings was that it felt like a drug. The air around them grew red, and an invisible force drove the Hokage's paper-work into a tornado filled with chaos and hate. On the other hand, Sasuke still stood his ground, his face still impassive and defiant to Naruto's fury.

"— BECAUSE YOU STOLE EVERYTHING FROM ME!" Naruto roared, literally— the fox demon's roar…

That tumultuous resonance made a small invisible explosion coming from Naruto's heaving body. The articles which floated around them in an angry circle followed the explosion; jolting back, away from both of them before it flew in reverse on Sasuke's desk as if nothing had happened.

Naruto failed to believe it. He was utterly manipulated by his anger… and the Nine-tails. It scared him to think that he did what he did. That explosive form of anger was something he never witnessed until now as his face revealed a strong disturbance as his chest violently heaved, his breath materializing in small forms of gasps. He just couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it.

"I'm willing to repent since…" Sasuke, looked down on his feet, "Since I seemingly stole 'everything' from you," Sasuke lowered his head remorsefully, "I'm sorry…"

"No," Naruto said, "I will never forgive us both for being too weak from our stupidity."

They looked at each other in silence, Naruto with despair and Sasuke with poignant eyes. At least they understood each other in some strange way.

"I never forgave you, Sasuke," Naruto said, "Even if Sakura eventually did, I won't."

"And I will ALWAYS have a grudge against you, Naruto, not just because you killed my brother, but because you assumed me to be lower than dirt." Sasuke said, "I was stupid to ask for your forgiveness,"

"You shouldn't have called me here, for Sakura's sake,"

"… for Sakura's sake, we must patch this up before it consumes us—"

"But we'll always be enemies…"

… It was some sort of a twisted mutual agreement between them.

* * *

AN: I am SO evil, MUAHAHAH! Oh well, that's life. Plus this is a part of the mystery, although I promise you guys a VERY good ending. I'm already thinking of Naruto and Sakura's kid in the sequel! Oh, plus, madnarutofan, if you're reading this... I LOVE YOU! Man, I just looved your review XD. I couldn't help but jump for joy, dude, you're cool. By the way, is that e-mail of yours your real e-mail?

... OH, right, I don't own Naruto and please review... wasn't that a bit lame? Oh well...


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER VI

To Look Upon the Seeds of Misery

'I'm willing to repent since I seemingly stole 'everything' from you,'

……

Repent?

REPENT? He was most definitely NOT going to give repent… tion, repenting— repent… to let Sasuke have his so called REPENT! After so many years of dealing with the pain of loosing his friend and drilling into his mind the acceptance that Uchiha Sasuke would NEVER come back— he comes back. And Naruto missed what had happened ever since, INCLUDING protecting his Sakura-chan from the claws of the Uchiha 'bad-boy' charm.

He knew that he was supposed to be happy that Sasuke came back to them with amazingly good terms, but his terms were too perfect that it drove Naruto to suspicion and jealousy. Sasuke had married Sakura under his nose, and were currently leading a perfect life together… without him. And that was just annoying.

So, very annoying.

Naruto didn't understand why Sasuke had suddenly changed; his was the BIGGEST change of all, no less, and frankly it confused him. It was absolutely ridiculous that Sasuke would unexpectedly move back to Konoha with good intentions, simply because of one person: Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother whom he had promised to kill with his own two hands. Unfortunately, everything that Sasuke had lived for was taken from him when Naruto killed that man in front of his Sharingan.

He couldn't help but remember that horrific battle which deliberately took place in the middle of Konoha. It was midnight and the sun had set deep under the horizon while everything plunged into some scenic darkness. And then three great ninjas, with totally different motives, almost consumed the village with their incomparable wrath. Two of the ninjas, both missing-nins, were fighting for their own reasons: Itachi because of god knows what and Sasuke because of his bloody ego. Naruto was simply dragged into the fight because he was just trying to protect his village at all costs.

To simply put it this way: Naruto killed Itachi because he and Sasuke were messing with his side of the world.

Was that intention wrong and unjust, or was he simply unlucky that day? Nonetheless, one of the mistakes he brought into his mind gave him goose bumps: he could've let Itachi kill Sasuke...

He remembered Itachi standing over Sasuke who could barely move his body, and precisely at that moment of suspense Naruto thrust his sword into Itachi's torso, thereby saving him from his own brother. BIG MISTAKE. Sasuke left Konoha with his broken body, promising retribution against Uzumaki Naruto. That was when he realized that he was undoubtedly caught in a conflict he wasn't meant to be involved with. It wasn't his fault! Sasuke was just too confident that he was ready to defeat his brother, but in truth he wasn't prepared for one of the moves Itachi pulled... a move which could possibly kill Naruto as well…

Naruto sighed. Revenge, retribution, reprisal… what the hell is the matter with that guy?

Nonetheless, Sasuke finally got his revenge. Naruto stole his purpose in life so he stole his as well, not because of righteousness but because of stupid, stinkin' revenge.

'Why don't you just let our differences go instead of acting all immature and self-centered?'

Immature and self-centered… perhaps he WAS being a bit self-centered for his part. Sakura-chan and Sasuke did seem happy together… so there was nothing he could do right now but accept what's happening at the moment. But if that Uchiha jackass EVER laid a hand on her, he'd be dead with his brother at any time, any day— because Naruto would be breathing down his neck SO hard, and he'd be stuck on him like a bandage.

Right now he just felt lost.

Naruto refused to go around Konoha, greeting everybody with open arms and a tub of laughs since he clearly didn't feel like it, so he reduced his activities to just lying there in some part of the forest (not that far away from the village, of course), his arms spread open to his sides so that he would feel like he was flying away out of this hell-hole.

It was easier to run than face the changes, anyway.

Although, how was he supposed to know that the place where he set his eyes on, was actually one of Rock Lee's training grounds?

Lee looked at him curiously, placing his bottle of water nearby, "Why don't you visit the others?"

Naruto shifted his head towards Lee, "I don't think I want to yet…"

"Eh? Why not?"

"It's not that easy, okay?" Naruto said sullenly, "Besides, who knows if I'm either going to be bothering them or make them happy because of my wonderful, wonderful presence?" he added sarcastically,

"That's not the Naruto I knew..." Lee said, a large smile protruding on his face,

"Well this isn't the Konoha I knew, either,"

"Hey, YOU'LL BE FINE!" Lee said with his usual energetic mode, he stood up from his sitting position next to Naruto's prone form and continued on with his jump ropes, "Everything didn't change THAT much!"

'Speak for yourself,'

"I dunno," Naruto said after moments of watching Lee count, from one-hundred to one-billion, before he died of boredom, "Everything is just going too fast for me. One day you told me that the 'Miracle of Love' has not yet 'crossed your path'…… and now you're married to the person whom I least expected…"

"YES!" Lee suddenly jumped higher than he was intended to, and landed next to Naruto, "TEN-TEN IS THE LOOVE OF MY LIFE!"

"You haven't changed a bit, I see," Naruto added, sounding uncharacteristically dull,

"You're wrong about that!" Lee said with his tone of voice a bit miffed… Naruto couldn't help but groan, "You're definitely NOT the Naruto I remembered,"

* * *

After a couple of hours lying on his back he decided to go back to his apartment and clean it, for his sake. Naruto desolately looked around him, noting everything new to the buildings which topped off another in height simultaneously, little stores which sold products which he never saw before, since he was probably out at the time it went on production. He also witnessed new faces of children who were born last year and five years before, he saw new stalks of trees which had grown out in the past few years. And by that he finally chose to take a fair glimpse the Hokage Monument for a brief instant, and saw Sasuke's face which stuck out like a sore wound… his own wound.

His face was supposed to be there…

Naruto forlornly looked at his feet, stopping in the middle of the pregnant multitude of people, sticking out in the crowd because he was undeniably different than everyone else.

… damn…

He forced his feet to move and walk faster so that he could reach his destination before he had a mental breakdown-- when he saw something white and brown to his left… what? Naruto jerked his head towards the man with seemingly snow-white hair, and dusty-brown cloak which he wore on his shoulders…

Gone? But… he knew he saw that old coot before… right before he blacked out…

'Ugh, you're just seeing things, Naruto,'

He was so distracted by that little sight he just saw, when somebody accidentally bumped right into him with a loud crash. Naruto was thrown to the ground with a soft thud, but considering the other guy who bumped him… it was better for him to say sorry than otherwise.

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Naruto!" Iruka exclaimed, "I was looking EVERYWHERE for you!"

Naruto smiled at him, but his small grin disappeared as he looked down at the asphalt in utter silence. Iruka noticed his troublesome behavior and so decided to take everything in his hands.

Naruto's old sensei took out his hand and helped him off the ground, "Why don't I buy you some Ramen, for old time's sake?"

… that certainly made his day. It was one of those times when he couldn't help but forget his problem and smile…

"Iruka-sensei…"

* * *

"I don't know, Iruka-sensei, I don't think I can take this anymore."

"Look, Naruto, you've faced some… okay, this may be the toughest thing you've ever faced, but you mustn't give up yet since... it's just not YOU. Everytime you fall down you always manage to get back up--"

Naruto swallowed the food in his mouth and said, "I can't be 'Naruto' all the time, you know! And besides, whenever I look at that poor excuse of a monument which used to be by inspiration, for some reason I suddenly want to kill myself…"

"NO! Don't say something stupid like that!"

"What?"

Iruka breathed deeply, "Don't reduce yourself to an idiot, Naruto. You need FIGHT first before you die, that's one of the ninja ways of survival..."

"Of course I remember that! I didn't even witness what happened in all these five years!"

Iruka cuffed the back of his head in annoyance, "That doesn't matter, idiot!"

"Ow..." Naruto whimpered, rubbing the bruise his 'friend' just created. The blonde huffily pointed at the shiner (which was barely visible because of his hair) and said: "Did you hear about the guy who DIED because of something like this?"

"Don't even think about changing the subject, Naruto."

"Well-- I... I should've died when I was already dead. Everything which reminds me about either Sakura-chan or anything about the past gives me a headache… can YOU take a headache like that? I can't."

"Are you talking about your apartment?"

... wow...

Naruto slumped on his seat and started picking on his Ramen bowl, "You know me too well, Iruka-sensei,"

"If you're uncomfortable of your own home, then why you won't move to another place? Like mine for instance."

"Because," Naruto stuffed a chalk-full of noodles in his mouth before he replied: "Moving to another place is useless if you don't have that much money. PLUS it's safer for me to live alone since you might give me some brain trauma or something."

"Well then, I'll lend you some money…"

"Look, Iruka-sensei, it's just memories. That's some poor excuse to move out of my own apartment… the apartment where I grew in before all this crap happened. All I have to do is just visit the outskirts often, and voila! No more apartment-moving because I just MOVED out of it without any trouble… IT'S PERFECT!"

Iruka looked at him and smiled softly like a father would to a son, "Why don't you think about it, huh?"

"I guess—I'll consider it…" Naruto fell silent for a few more minutes, contemplating about what Iruka told him just now.

Move out of his apartment?

Truthfully, his apartment was now the reminder of what used to be his life… plus it was dirtier than before, so he guessed that that extremely added to his grief along with his pictures with Sakura, Kakashi, and his other friends who grew on him.

Damn it…

"All right," Naruto murmured after gulping down his last bit of Ramen down his throat, "I'll do it…"

So, after both of them went back to their respective abodes, Naruto to his lonely and chaotic excuse of an apartment and Iruka to his… ugh… date— Naruto found himself looking around his home, exploring every nook and cranny when he finally sat down, exhausted by the differences around him.

There-- a picture of him and Sakura posing for a team picture… after that sentimental moment was the beating, the horrendous yet precious beating. Sakura totally mopped the floor with his face after he groped her because of his usual reckless banter…

'Sakura-chan…'

This time he let himself become distracted by her. He suddenly realized that the Hokage title wasn't that important to him anymore. As long as his friends and loved ones were there to cheer him on, he'd be their personal Hokage.

'I guess I have to visit them sometime…'

Instead of packing up all his things he removed all the pictures from its natural places and put them all in a box labeled: 'Happy Memories'

Another wave of nostalgia made his chest waver and his eyes water… no, he won't cry. He wasn't supposed to cry. He was only supposed to cry when he was happy, and he was supposed to be happy for everybody because it's the most noble thing to do. As long as his friends and loved ones were there and as long as Sakura would forgive him for not giving her their second kiss… he'd be happy.

He decided not to run away anymore...

And he decided to put all the pictures up to their natural places again after he mellowed out about everything... might take a couple of years. Twenty or so...

A tear crawled down his cheek and onto his dust-ridden floor…

But—it hurts…

* * *

OH MY GOSH! Sorry about this, but I editted it since that last chapter wasn't supposed to be the Chapter six I posted :sheepishly scratches head: Soorry. Anyway, I hope this is better than the last. I'm very, VERY sorry, it won't happen again.

AN: Eheh... sorry that this took so long. I guess that this chapter dwells on Naruto's coping with his new life. He's just... doing nothing... what would you guys do when you find out that you have no purpose in life? Anyway, I don't need to say the things I just said in the last chapter so meh! That includes: no flames, please review, and I don't own . The next chapter's hopefully gonna be cool!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER VII

A Field of Butterflies

Marriage— a beautiful bond between two people, and something that was perfected by some unyielding promise which both persons agreed to sign with their golden ink; a beautiful resonance of both flawless affection and destruction at the same time, and one of the most essential things, in a world where everybody dies a painful death every second, every day. It's times like these when Naruto felt jealous for his two friends…

Specifically, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino…

Ino giddily invited him to her wedding with 'Shika', which was totally unexpected for the last person Naruto thought was likely less… changeable. Shikamaru was supposed to be angry or even afraid of women… so how come he decided to marry one of the females who were… cold-heartedly terrifying?

Yamanaka INO?

Change was something susceptible and he knew that, however, wouldn't the change be limited? That when he survives five long years on a bed doing nothing but breathe and then finally wake up from suspended animation— would it seem like a lifetime had passed before his comatose eyes? — wouldn't the change stop to a certain degree where some certain aspects of one person won't change? But after a few more days of TRYING to cope with his new life, Naruto always notices something new about his old friends once they paid him a visit in his recently scoured apartment: Iruka talked too much about his new girlfriend and barely had enough time to talk to him (AN: I can't imagine Iruka with a girlfriend…); Shikamaru cooked edible meals, while rubbing off his laziness on Ino; Rock Lee was saner and Ten Ten was too motherly; Chouji was already married with kids; Kiba was on a mission and so was Kakashi…

And Shino was just too talkative…

But one particular change served as his emotional burden: they have forgotten about him. They have ALL forgotten about him, to the point that when the wedding finally happened, Naruto was just sitting in the middle of their joyous revelry doing nothing but play with his fingers or admire the event, which took place under the stars and the amazing glow of lover's tinsel town. He just sat there doing nothing but sulk silently, and nobody bothered to notice.

He honestly didn't expect his loved ones to forget him, but deep in his mind he knew they left him for dead because it was the right thing to do; so they could just get on with their lives like normal people who went to work instead of stopping by the hospital, and cry over his sullen corpse of a body for five winding years... but why? Why invite him to a wedding where he was obviously uninvited to everything else? Why won't they talk to him, or call him up and ask him to do something stupid like run around naked in a drunken frenzy? Everybody else were either talking or dancing, some were even playing drinking games, and some were secretly kissing under an oak…

… While others drunkenly staggered out of the party, for the newly married couple's sake. Everybody was doing something either dumb or cool— except him.

Everybody forgot to acknowledge Uzumaki Naruto.

So he just sat there: his elbows resting on the richly colored table, palms under his chin while staring into space like a bored iguana— that is— until he saw her again. He turned his head away for the umpteenth time, telling himself not to look and never touch, but he couldn't help but glimpse at the beautiful wonder which he grew to adore from some normal immature infatuation to the real thing. His eyes sauntered, seemingly caressing her skin, her curves, her lips, the gentle contours of her face, all in a bloody distance. Her eyes.

She smiled a bit and nodded at him. He tried to respond to her lovely gesture but couldn't since she poisoned him again with her suffocating charisma.

Naruto's mouth slightly gaped to a thin line, 'Should I?' he thought, 'Naah, I shouldn't. I'm gonna end up either hurt or… have my face rubbed against the floor, again.'

His head jerked to his left, trying to at least look ordinary and casual—let's just say that his feet, which suddenly tapped the ground like a woodpecker, made him look more… uncool.

And like what happened when he met with Uchiha, he just COULDN'T take it anymore, 'I gotta talk to her somehow…'

He roughly pulled his seat away from the table, stood up and cautiously strolled towards her table. All he could hear was his breath as his ears pulled away from reality for just a minute, also trying to hear her precious and gentle voice. He was standing behind her now, a couple of meters more and his palms would be touching her shoulder… until he stopped; time stopped. And he froze.

"You—"

"Sakura,"

Naruto's head automatically swerved left when he heard HIS voice, his gentle breathing became rapid and incensed by his rival's unsolicited voice.

Sasuke.

He was about to stride next to the 'Precious Uchiha' and punch his lights out unexpectedly, when something else stopped him other than his conscience: a boy appeared behind Sasuke's back and placed himself on his mother's lap, "I wanna go 'ome… oka-san," whined the little one,

Naruto looked away, injured by the spectacle which played right in front of him. He was unseen by either of them, and for that he felt disappointed and relieved at the same time. She was happy now; whether or not her life is without him he'll allow her to be happy, even if her husband was his mortal enemy, and even if she had the child who looked unquestionably like his father, seemingly failing to gather any attributes from his mother.

"We'll get home later," replied Sakura affectionately as Sasuke smiled upon them, placing a hand on her shoulder proudly,

"I love you," Sasuke whispered in her ear with a flicker of madness,

"Me too," she replied just as lovingly as he,

The least Naruto can do right now is leaving them in peace, but this is definitely the very last straw…

* * *

Naruto just lied there with his arms spread out so that he could feel like he was flying away from this hell-hole. The suit he wore earlier during the wedding was totally rumpled ever since he ran away from the party, and into the stillness of his hiding place. His left hand was clinging to a bottle of sake: six inches filled and fairly strong, like a lifeline about to snap. He never turned to alcohol before, but this was something he NEVER felt in his existence. Silently, a broken voice found his lips as he remembered a few words from a song he once memorized with Sakura:

'_Fly, fly,_

_Never come back,_

_Learn in your heart_

_The skies tainted black…'_

That song was something he and Sakura used to sing after they heard it from some guy they were supposed to protect. They sung it every time one of their missions ended until it became some sort of a diversion beside the chaos around them five years ago. But Sakura was missing right now, so he just sung it to himself again and again without the usual laughter which usually followed after the tune— replaced by the bitterness which his face now portrayed.

Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan… why didn't she wait for him?

Damn it, he was supposed to be over this by now. He didn't need to delve into this deeper than he wanted, but it seems that whatever he did or whatever he thought he just ended up hurting from everything around him. All of this, all he worked for… acknowledgement, love, comfort… all gone through the window. No friends, nobody… not even Sasuke.

He has nothing.

Naruto's hand pushed the bottle away, spilling the drink as his palms slowly hid his face with shame, his chest racking with silent sobs and outbursts of every emotion he felt. He couldn't help it; he couldn't be 'Naruto' all the time because— he was just human. His tears watered the grass beneath him, and ended up looking like dewdrops in winter. He fell to his side and curled into a wretched ball, his back still shaking from sorrow…

"… nobody…" he whimpered, "… alone…"

He finally lost his sense of humor. He was right about turning to alcohol, that way he'd be drunk in a euphoric frenzy—at least that was a tad like him when he was five years younger.

"… no one…" he whispered,

Sasuke, that bastard! He did this on purpose… that bastard… he took everything and didn't bother to leave something. There was nothing for him now. Everybody has left him behind, and by that thought he knew that he couldn't just turn to anybody for his sorrows, so all he could do was feel empty and alone. He needed attention, but there was nobody heeding to his need… nobody

"You think this is fuckin' funny now, don't you," he mumbled heatedly,

He stood up drunkenly, harsh and firm with fresh tears still trickling down his chin. His fists were clenched tightly as he tried to compose himself, doing every breathing technique he knew in the 'Art of Serenity'. He looked up to the skies and then sprung up to inconceivable madness: "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!" he shouted. To blame God was to blame nobody else, particularly himself. It was a comfort Naruto barely sided in, but he couldn't help but feel anger towards Him: it was His fault, not his… not his fault, HIS fault…

"FINE, I'LL PLAY YOUR FUCKIN' CHARADE!" Naruto roared, his body shaking because of some bodily madness, "I'LL DRINK SAKE UNTIL THEY FIND MY FUCKIN' CORPSE IN A BLOODY DITCH!"

At least they'll pity him when he's a corpse… that's some kind of acknowledgement.

"Or better yet, WHY DON'T YOU JUST SMITE ME WITH YOUR SMITING HAND… SMITER!" he waved his arms against the air as if fighting some invisible enemy, until he collapsed to his knees.

Crying...

Naruto couldn't help but feel drunk, discouraged, and disgraceful, but he just COULDN'T... He just COULDN'T take this anymore, "It's all… your fault," he gasped, "All your— fault…"

He still heard the echoes of his feral voice continue to resonate throughout the forest, until there was only silence aside his pitiful sobbing. The silence around him tried to console his anger and sadness, but it couldn't even touch his soul… until the silence was overshadowed by something else— fluttering. Naruto breathlessly looked up from his hunched position and listened to the buzzing noise deep within the forest. At first it sounded like angry bees, but as countless seconds passed it turned into some mesmerizing music, which lulled him into a mysterious enchantment, touching his hate with soft prickles of consolation by some form of magic he failed to notice.

Suddenly, something flickered in front of his face. Naruto slowly stood up and glanced at it intensely... a butterfly?

A white butterfly with black, powdered spots colored on its wings. Strange, he never saw a butterfly like this in Konoha before…

The butterfly flew around him, seemingly inviting him to follow it somewhere, but instead of succumbing himself to its enchantment Naruto turned his head towards the noise which grew into a pulsating buzz of insects— when finally the origins of the humming emerged from the trees and flew towards the grassland he was standing on:

More butterflies…

Butterflies involved in a wave of moonlight luster, like a current of pearls; a large tide of pearly-white locusts. It flew right through him until he was in the middle of the butterfly's current, and he couldn't help but forget his painful reality and turn to the butterflies' fascinating spectacle instead. Their wings tickled his arms, hands and face like soft flakes of warm snow. It was simply beautiful.

When the train of butterflies and the sound of its quivering wings left him wondering what all that was about, all his sensible thoughts abruptly disappeared when he thought about wanting to be with it forever. He will leave this place. He'll leave it with the butterflies and never come back, and he didn't care how drunk or angry he was… there were only the butterflies, and nothing else.

So he ran…

… towards the insects which fascinated him, to the point of his reckless abandonment of all the things he knew and once loved, even before time. It didn't matter if he was merely being hypnotized to his destruction, but his death was insignificant compared to this hell-hole he once called life,

"Screw death," he murmured with bated breath,

He ran over logs, around rocks, throughout the trees, under bushels of untamed leaves which seemed to float out of place. He must REALLY be drunk. Naruto almost tripped over his feet, but quickly composed himself when he realized that he might not catch up to the current, but he still ran anyway, and he understood why he never stopped following the butterfly current which was no where to be found. He was running away from the world, and the people who left him alone in space.

"Screw em' all," Naruto wheezed, "They don't see me, I don't see them…"

So this is what it felt like to fly away and never come back.

Naruto's breath came in quicker gasps, but fatigue never stopped him. Something else stopped his tracks—something, or someone. He noticed that he was standing on the very place where he first saw Itsu and the ring of fire he unleashed.

'This was where it all started…'

"And this is where everything will end," a voice said,

Naruto looked up from his shoes and saw… a man. Although Naruto couldn't distinguish him throughout the darkness, he noticed that he had a heavy cloak draped on his shoulders which covered his body from chest to toes.

"What?" Naruto timidly said,

"Do you want everything to be the way it used to?" asked the stranger with his strange, serpent-like voice,

"Huh?" he idiotically returned, his eyes wide with suspicion,

What did the weird guy just say?

"I asked you," said the stranger impatiently, "If you want everything the way you wanted it to be: five years ago."

It took him a while to process the question through his head, but when it finally registered the heavy information Naruto couldn't help but feel the pearly white butterflies fly around in his gut. Have everything back the way it used to? The offer was so overwhelming; so unexpected and tempting… but he couldn't. No matter how angry he was, about God or about the people who once loved him, he couldn't do that to them. They were happier now; who knows what would happen if he changed things? Maybe, just maybe…

"What's the catch?" he spluttered out after a moment of pause,

"The catch? What catch?" came the reply,

"If I go back…" Naruto stopped,

A light of realization flickered in the stranger's eyes, "I know what you're implying," he said, "And if I tell you that if you drink this…"

The stranger uncovered his silhouetted body, revealing his eight arms and lithe form. Curious… really, but not unnatural. He held out one of his hands, and there a large goblet materialized right in his palms… but what is it filled of? For a moment, Naruto silently wished that it was sake.

"And what is that?" asked Naruto dubiously,

"Once you drink this…" the stranger replied, "You will forget about all of this… so called 'hell-hole'."

Tempting, really… but he can't. He just can't. He MUST do the right thing…

But the cup was so alluring. Must he? Or must he not? If he takes the cup, then won't he make sure that everything will be perfect? Wouldn't he do the Rokudaime's job better than Sasuke himself?

"I…" will he?

"I…" everything will be perfect, won't it?

"I don't. I…" right?

………

He lifted his fingers up, reaching for the cup—but stopped midway. He won't do something self-centered anymore, he'll start over instead, whether somewhere in the world or somewhere in Konoha… he wouldn't be responsible for anybody's misery.

"… can't."

The stranger seemed surprised by his reply, so he tried to consult Naruto to do otherwise, holding the cup in front of him like some forbidden apple: "Don't you have the right to be happy as well? To witness everybody, no matter how many problems they would overcome and no matter how many deaths they would need to accept, as happy dwellers of this world—except you? Must you sacrifice yourself for them, or must you sacrifice your purpose of your life in these dark times for both you and your… friends? I'm giving you something, a chance which nobody will ever touch with their lips, or with a hair from their fingers. This fact isn't just something to dismiss as ordinary, and you know that. Don't you?"

That caught Naruto off-guard: what if he was right? But what if the goblet was filled with poison? Will he die with disappointment, or will this stranger's promise be fulfilled?

He was right.

And Naruto was wrong.

To believe in the stranger was to believe in nobody else— particularly himself and his conscience

He was wrong. And he was right.

So Naruto unfurled his fingers, reaching towards the cup of change… his change…

SHK— until a spear was thrown right in front of him, stopping their transaction immediately and seemingly waking him towards reality. It was a black spear, with golden blades on each points but Naruto barely had time to marvel at the weapon when somebody else appeared before his eyes with a fluid, gas-like entrance, right next to the bold weapon: the hermit…

The hermit's face wasn't concealed anymore, and he couldn't help but notice that the hermit, instead of being rowdy and dull, was amazingly clean-shaven. His long beard was tied with a red knot—something he failed to see when he first saw him.

"Stop your foolishness, White Dragon! Your whims will no longer tempt the innocent!" his baritone voice rumbled,

"Old man Bosatsu… well, well, well…"

"I know who you REALLY are, Serpent, but in this case I'll make an exception: Go back where you came from, and don't bother to tinker my master with your tricks!" Who the hell was this guy, and what the hell were they talking about? Naruto shook his head out of all this confusion,

The hermit, who was supposedly named Bosatsu, took out something from his cloak and shoved it in front of the stranger's face. The 'White Dragon' shrieked with an ungodly noise which reminded Naruto of Manda. Fearing the talisman Bosatsu held in his hand, he disappeared with a sudden turn of his back and a poof of black smoke.

After a couple of seconds' worth, Bosatsu looked at Naruto promptly, eyeing him with fatherly exasperation, "You MUSTN'T speak to that idiot, nor will you take something from him! And don't even think about 'poisoning' yourself…"

……

"Who the hell are you?"

* * *

AN: Right, I don't think I have to say what I said before, except PLEASE REVIEW .

In reply to DarkMan: yup... TOTALLY NaruSaku. No onesides. That's just a part of the shocking end!.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER VIII

To be Someone Else

Naruto's chaotic thoughts didn't allow him to find his senses at first, but then he decided to rely on groping for reality, and rolling it slowly through his head in order understand the seemingly inexplicable incident: earlier on he was sulking somewhere in the forest, drinking his sake and cursing God like some uncouth sailor, when a field of butterflies hypnotized him to drunkenly follow it like a dog to its master— leading him to a mysterious stranger called White Dragon who offered him a second chance… either of life or death. All of it seemed ordinary enough because he knew he glimpsed stranger things than butterflies or eight armed men, but the thing which shocked him the most was the choice the Dragon offered. So it failed to be absorbed in his mind at the very moment the hermit, who was apparently named Bosatsu, answered his question: "I'm not supposed to tell you."

All of these thoughts and yet everything is still blank and ambiguous, as if in a dream where he couldn't control himself, and couldn't see everything completely. Strange, he was never THIS drunk before. What the hell was in that drink, anyway?

"Why not?" Naruto asked indignantly, finally finding his voice throughout all the excitement. Although Naruto was a bit… high, he still remembered what this guy had done to him: he left him to rot in a place while his eyes were awake, until he fell into an apparently perpetual slumber… that bastard, "Are you supposed to kill me or something? 'Cause I'll be glad to comply…"

Bosatsu wasn't surprised by his drunken willingness to die. Standing straight like a form of royalty himself, with his brown cloak like a monk's and his long hair which signified sagaciousness, Bosatsu said with his deep voice: "Don't fall to your disgrace, Uzumaki. You're not yourself—"

"Not myself?" Naruto ferociously barked, "Who said anything about me not being myself, huh? Give me two reasons!"

…

"You're drunk,"

Good point—

"And the second?" he spluttered woozily, his arms and torso starting to go limp,

Bosatsu looked at him, still rigid and stiff as a coat-rack, as if telling himself to hold in the horrible things he must not reveal, "That's something I mustn't tell you."

"Why?" Naruto pressed on, his sight getting hazier by the second—

"Because," Bosatsu said, struggling to pick out the right words, right lines, in order to deliver his upcoming flawless lecture,

Because… because…

Because he'll die a horrible death; because he'll be something he shouldn't; because he will never acquire the things that he must; because HE—the fellow antagonist (who I will hold till the ending) will win this silent battle of wits and war.

Naruto wouldn't be able to protect himself since that SNAKE was now involved in this ruckus; that irrevocable, contemptuous snake. In truth, that vision they both saw together, the so called 'White Dragon' wasn't the REAL great guardian dragon at all. He was known as the Red Serpent: 'Red' for blood and 'Serpent' for his hunger for power and intellect. His cunning was still as bright as ever, but now he was heavily craving for retribution against this man that was Bosatsu's master.

Bosatsu's warm, red eyes looked at Naruto with fatherly affection, but also with disdain because of what he has become: a lazy, morose, suicidal fool, who runs away from all his troubles and destiny… such a disappointment; such an upsetting occurrence. This will certainly not do. In order to survive through life, and to survive for what's coming next, Naruto had to straighten up and become who he was before all these predicaments. He must be awake in order to see the things around him. He must be NARUTO again because he wasn't just a human. Naruto was his master.

"Because…" Bosatsu said, "Because a serious consequence will happen if I do."

"What?" Naruto asked huffily, exasperated because a simple question cannot be answered. His head started to twirl with anger: he MUST be left alone. He MUST find the current of butterflies again… yet he failed realize that those beautiful things were just to lure him into a trap. Foolish, foolish youth.

'Ugh, too many questions,' Bosatsu shook his head infuriatingly, "You don't under —"

"Nope: YOU look, whoever you are, I just ASKED you for who… you are." Naruto said like a blabbering dupe, pointing a shaking finger at the stranger, "What kinda consequence will follow after that, huh? Is it because a LOSER is asking you the question, or are you just an ass?"

"Your foolishness will NOT be the cause of your destruction, Uzumaki!"

"NO! I'm not hearing it," Naruto waved a hand as if dismissing the man and his irrelevant droning, "I'm just gonna go now, but before I do: don't even think about meddling into my life, ever again—"

"You must hear me out," Bosatsu ran after the indignant youth, "You're in GRAVE danger,"

"I wasn't supposed to be 'in grave danger'" Naruto returned angrily, "But because you ignored me back then, all this had to happen… hell, I'm just talking to an imagination! That's it! You're not real… you're just a part of my imagination, right?" Right! He's not real; all of this was just because he was drunk—yeah! And now he'll just get on with his life, running away from his present like a drunken moron. That suited him just fine, "In fact, I think you just ruined my life, TWICE! And you're not even real! Hear that! You RUINED my life TWICE, and you're not even REAL!"

It was only natural that Naruto would become delirious since The Serpent wasn't in his attention. This kind of power was another type of hypnosis which was one of the roots of the chakra's genjutsu, and this particular hypnotic enchantment was all about the victim's loosing of his delirium and listening ONLY to the very demon that provided the wicked curse. That way, the victim would fall prey to the demon without hesitation instantaneously— in other words if The Serpent was not there, Bosatsu would fall into deaf ears. But unfortunately for The Serpent, Naruto has the Kyubi in his stomach.

And Unfortunately for The Serpent, Bosatsu has the perfect trump card for this kind of— jutsu…

Before I explain the further depiction of this forbidden power (the very ancient grandfather of the chakra) and also the history before time—I must get on without spoiling anything for the sequel…

Naruto held out the same shaky finger and jabbed Bosatsu HARD on his chest, like he was some sort of an imagination which he was testing if it was existent or not. Surely enough, Naruto ended up stabbing a finger against a very REAL person. Bosatsu gruffly raised an eyebrow: what the heck is he doing? "And you FEEL real too!"

Amazing, he went from sad and pathetic to an intoxicated douche bag!

The old man's face twisted to a tasteless pout, his forehead crinkling with annoyance, "I AM real, and there's something important that you must know…"

"That you're not real?"

Bosatsu sighed wearily, when will this charade EVER end? "NO! I told you I AM real."

"Then why the hell are you still bothering me? Why don't you just get the hell out of here before I kick your sorry ass!" Naruto sped on, trying to escape from Bosatsu. The elder, after a few seconds of appalling distress, followed after the drunken one to try to calm his folly. If he won't snap out of this destructive bind, then he must turn to drastic measures.

Bosatsu was a master of the song, and definitely a great consulter, that was why his master chose him to be his confidant. He lived for thousands of years, learning many different kinds of forbidden jutsus and the mortal chakra.

"Let this man share your hidden dreams," Bosatsu's voice turned bold and strong, perhaps like a lion towards his prey, and sure enough Naruto stopped on his tracks, "And LEAVE him to his death,"

That sentence… where? Where did he hear that before? Naruto slowly turned at him, his eyes blank and filled with an awakening expression, "I told you what the meaning of the song was before." Bosatsu whispered,

And then suddenly, everything seemed so clear to the reckless blonde, like waking from a nightmare which he thought he couldn't wake, "Who ARE you?" Naruto asked, growing more confident of the words coming from him,

"I'm the seer," Bosatsu said, "And I came to you… years ago. To tell you what you must do once this atrocity happened, but you didn't heed my words. And now it's—too late…"

The seer? He has the ability to see the future? What form of power is this?

"Why didn't you just save me before?" Naruto asked, his face twisting into a furious expression,

"Because it's a part of the rule…"

"WHAT rule?" Naruto hissed,

"The Rules are something that must NOT be heard by mortal ears."

"And you're saying that I'm not good enough?"

"No," Bosatsu said, "What I'm trying to say is that you have become less of who you used to be, and you need to snap out of it and realize that you're the man who holds the string of destiny. It is YOUR spirit which can move things into proportion, not mine, YOURS. Don't let it break because you didn't have your way... or you'll surely be one of the living dead,"

Death didn't matter to him anymore… right? Naruto wearily closed his eyes and felt a headache coming on—this wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to stop running… yet all he remembered was chasing the butterflies and then… and then nothing…

"You're insane," Naruto said, "You just followed me here, a complete stranger, telling me what and what not to do—"

"I may be 'insane'," Bosatsu said, "But you're resentful and blinded by everything around you. You must accept everything around you!"

"And what am I supposed to do now, hm?" Naruto sullenly taunted, "Kill Sasuke and his kid and take Sakura for myself instead? If you didn't realize before, mister whoever you are, that I fully respect Rokudaime for what he's become, and I'm even glad to what's happened to him lately— but guess what? He married the WRONG—" Naruto's eyes widened at that,

It was within that very moment where Naruto realized what he had said, and it heavily opposed to his ideas earlier. He never thought about his respect for Sasuke before, and until now he still considered him as a friend, who just got involved in something he POSSIBLY tried to avert. Sasuke told him earlier that he was unaware of the apparent situation Naruto was in, so that meant that… he still wanted to close their miserable past.

"… the wrong… girl…"

And he just carelessly threw it in his face.

Naruto looked down at his worn out shoes with shame, "What's so dangerous about running away from something I don't want?"

"The danger," Bosatsu replied, "Is the threat of being someone you despised once. Sasuke has changed, whether you like it or not. But accept it and he'll accept you like before."

"And what if he does?"

"Then he will… protect you."

"From what?"

"Enough," Bosatsu snapped, "You know what you need to do."

Must he? Must he follow this stranger's words or must he fall into the depths of darkness, like Sasuke had once done before?

Sasuke… what had he done? Why did he viciously confront him? He wasn't supposed to feel this way once Sasuke turned back to them… but…

'No,' Naruto thought, 'I guess I had been a bit of a jerk, lately,'

… Since he pushed everyone away with his sadness…

'I'll get on with my new life,' he thought, 'and then… I'll live again,'

"Yes," he murmured. He finally accepted it. He finally had his closure. He will not die with shame.

He will die with his head high from the grave.

"Then you must let go of her," Bosatsu declared, "You must break your bonds, and let go of Haruno Sakura…"

……

* * *

AN: Hmm...Yes... No... maaybe... nope, I ain't gonna answer your questions. You guys just gotta find out on your own ! Yes because: (a) Sasuke's notTHAT of an angel... right? (b) Weird things are happening around Naruto; (c) It would be impossible that Sasuke would gain Rokudaime title AND marry Sakura. No because: (a) You guys haven't read the other chapters, so who knows; (b) If you believe that 'yes' is right and I agreed, that just means that I'm averting you guys to the true ending; (c) Having weird things happen around Naruto doesn't mean that he isn't in reality. Don't believe what an author says, by the way, you have to see the ending first. Anyways, thanks for your reviews, guys. Having these much reviews are really inspiring. So please review! 


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER IX

Nostalgia

Let go of Sakura? Let go of her and get on with his life like nothing had happened between them?

Naruto stood his ground, looking down at the grass beneath him. and standing like a shaking scarecrow before this man who told him to leave his former life behind and create a new one. A new life without Sakura.

Impossible.

It was just unimaginable. He couldn't picture his life without her, a life without the very person he pined for…

A thousand thoughts of solitude invaded his mind…… must he? Could he? Would he? Sakura was the very reason he lived for, and also the very reason why he once imprudently laughed at death before all this tragedy happened. Especially that day when he lied paralyzed, in temporary rigor mortis, for two days and thirty minutes. She was the very reason for his everything, and the Hokage title paled in comparison when she was around. But now, even if his death was heavily wanted, he still held on a small flicker of hope and aching path of a life that maybe, just maybe she would leave her family for him. Maybe…

Yet and now he must let go of her? With feelings of affection this strong, holding him so tight yet tenderly; holding him so lovingly yet hesitantly; clinging to him: let go of his small and precious salvation?

Impossible.

Totally ridiculous… but the hermit told him that he must let go in order to live— although, for whatever reasons the hermit has, he couldn't possibly fathom.

Naruto couldn't help but leave behind EVERYTHING that has happened to him after his coma, and engulf himself with her presence of before: her presence before Sasuke… her presence before her son… her presence before Naruto's death from the world. He left behind those intricate details of his stinging abhorrence to the world, and the man within him became flawless when he touched their memories together with his mind's eye. Such joy! Such irrelevant love and beauty! Broken forever into nothing but the past.

A shame.

Now he must let go of her in order to live… for whatever profound reason he couldn't possibly fathom.

Bosatsu said something to him, but he didn't listen. He couldn't listen. He didn't want to listen anymore, because even if he decided that he would live again, he wanted to live with her, and FOR her. Even if she was with another person, he didn't care. He COULDN'T care.

Naruto remembered a certain time in his life (precisely before his very last mission to track a particular crazed thief), which he took the courage to see with his mind's eye. It was spring, he remembered, like it was spring right now. It was early in the afternoon and the weather was perfect. The usual hustle and bustle of the streets: no huge, new skyscrapers which paved the streets, no new faces, no pain and no suffering.

All that he took for granted that day.

A beautiful day at the Ramen bar…

He was sitting on his usual chair, picking his noodles like a child with his vegetables. It wasn't like he hated ramen… definitely not like hating ramen (are you INSANE?). It was more about…

'Don't ask?'

YES! It was more about his question of 'Don't ask?' which caused his mind to scamper off deep in his love-sick daydreams.

'Ask…'

Those questions may be simple, but to him it was as complex as our modern day physics and math. Those questions he's asking himself right now may determine his future-- and whether or not his ego will either go far, or shrink to the size of a peanut.

'Don't ask?' he repeated, his mind changing every second; every minute. Damn… how hard could this be?

… Damn it…

'Ask…'

But he's a ninja for crying out loud! Of course, upon the fields of blood and destruction, he was a natural. He survived almost EVERY calamity which struck him like rain and thunderbolts… but now, this predicament of his was not a 'calamity' at all. It was more of a… challenge. A dare. The very result of his impatience, and now it showed to him like some disaster waiting to happen. What disaster can she do to him anyway?

Oh, like, mopping the floor with his FACE! That kind of disaster…

He gulped…

'Don't ask—' he was sure this time… but…

'Gotta ask…' Yes! He must ask her before it was too late and before she finds somebody who's, ugh, better than him! But was he worthy of her love at all? Was he the perfect guy for her? The perfect husband material?

Will Naruto ever be perfect?

'Don't ask?'

Damn…

'Ask...'

… this was harder than he thought…

Naruto counted off every noodle he picked with his chopsticks, his left palm on his chin and his elbow on the table, naming each one 'Ask' or 'Don't ask' like an infatuated girl would to a flower. He went on and on for HOURS on end, wasting his time on those dead-cold noodles he still picked on the bowl. The owner of the Ramen Bar was surprised to see him THIS docile… this… intense. And mostly, he was surprised that Naruto still hadn't finished his Ramen.

Miso Ramen. This was totally ridiculous!

'What's up with him?'

Naruto still had his eyes downcast, looking at each noodle he picked like precious glass, 'Don't ask…'

He must find an answer to his questions soon…

'Ask…'

Or he'll go crazy until all he'll say is 'Ask' or 'Don't ask'!

'Don't ask…'

Hmm…

'Ask…'

He suddenly wondered, from out of the blue, how Sakura would look like—naked in a Ramen bowl…

Naruto's eyes snapped wide open, and jerked his body backwards from surprise… whoa… that was… sexy…

'Gyah! What am I thinking?' Naruto thought, 'That's just… although—it is a bit… enticing…' he smirked devilishly to himself, thinking about all those possibilities… Sakura naked in a Ramen bowl… filled with Ramen. He could feel a nosebleed coming on…

"NARUTO!" an energetic voice snapped him back to reality, surprising him and making his heart beat so fast, as if he ran a thousand miles from East to West,

"GHAK! S- Sakura-chan!" he stuttered, his face still red from—obvious reasons,

"What are you doing here?" Sakura chirped. She obviously got back from her training since she was always pumped up after those kinds of activities— something which he noticed after all these years of being her… companion, "Eh? Still haven't finished your Ramen? But… I just left you here TWO HOURS ago!" a look of surprise graced her gorgeous features,

"Eh? Err—nothing serious, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, after finding his voice through all that dryness, "Just—thinking is all…"

'Don't ask?'

"Really? You look a bit flustered... " Sakura said, her eyes wide with concern, "Tell me what you were thinking about."

'Ask?'

"Well, I don't think so—" Naruto mumbled, his eyes downcast, and STILL picking on his Ramen like he was being scolded by his own mother,

"No really, tell me!"

"Nope…"

"Naruto…" Sakura said warningly, yup, that was the last straw! He was too weak to go against the strength of a woman, especially a woman who was special to him, and who also has astoundingly admirable and impressive abilities which would, and could, inflict pain.

So much pain.

'Definitely don't ask,' Naruto thought, looking at her with fear, "All right," he whispered, "I was thinking about—"

'You,'

"—Sasuke." Sakura looked at him with her green, immortal eyes, her face crinkling with confusion and, obviously, a bit of hurt. Sasuke… why did he pick the subject of Uchiha Sasuke? His name was awfully taboo—yet he was dumb enough to let it slip through his tongue,

'Obviously, what can I possibly think about after all this time?' Naruto assured himself, at least the subject fit the time of his brooding— which was two hours of brooding,

"Sasuke?" Sakura muttered, her eyes leaving his and falling down his full bowl,

Not good, definitely not good, "Just wondering how he's doing," Naruto breathed,

…

Naruto, you idiot.

"Look Naruto, Sasuke… he's gone now." Sakura said, her mouth turning to a cute pout, and her eyes still on his bowl, seemingly assuring herself rather than him, "You killed his brother, who knows what he's gonna do next?"

"Well, I just—" great, NOW was the time he chose to be silent, juust peachy,

"Sasuke's never going to return. He's angry at you, I can feel it. He did some terrible things to us, even destroyed some parts of the world, that I'm sure." Sakura mumbled, looking at him worriedly, "He even managed to kill without hesitation, all because he looked into the face of insanity," Naruto looked down, she rarely spoke like that before, but then she smiled, "Although—there's always the hope of him changing his mind,"

He looked at her, amazed by her sudden reply. Yes, although Sasuke did all those things, they always—ALWAYS hoped, "How do you do that?" asked Naruto tenderly,

"Do what?" Sakura returned, a soft smile appearing on her face,

"Make me feel… weird." relax… breathe-- in… out… deeper…

Sakura was struck with wonder, "Weird?"

Naruto looked at her deeper, his blue orbs boring into her very soul. This beautiful woman. His girl— his only love, "You're incredible, you know that? I just can't believe that you still hope… just like me," he smirked,

'Definitely ask…'

"I…" her face was close to him now, when she whispered that simple word. Sakura felt her eyes go drowsy… this boy—this man… what did he do to her?

"Thanks," but he wasn't sure if she felt for him, right? What if she still felt for Sasuke? What if she doesn't think that he's worthy enough? What if she still hoped because she wanted the Uchiha instead?

'Don't kiss…'

What if this was a mistake? What if she'll hate him for this? What if he ruins their relationship? What if… what if he kissed her instead?

… then she kissed him.

And it was wonderful. Like stars in perpetual glow; like the sun: forever warm and never scorching; like their friendship: perfect, flawless—his.

She was his. Just like her lips was on his. Let's just hope that she doesn't love him, but for now, let him bask on her warm, supple lips. Let him fantasize that she indeed loved him. Let him… let him…

"Mmm…" Sakura moaned—beautiful. This beautiful creature was his, and nobody will EVER take her away from him. Or so he thought…

He sought entrance from her, begged it so deliciously that she had to comply. A dance of tongues met with revered passion. Such passion. It burned them... seared them. The sun was no longer warm, nor was their friendship flawless… it was SCORCHING. Their breaths mingled, their eyes closed. No longer the thoughts of Sasuke and his doubts, no longer the pain of deciding whether to ask or not ask… their moment was SCORCHING. His hand caressed her cheeks gingerly, feeling it so soft under his fingertips, feeling the muscles of her face move and contract… this beautiful creature is his.

Nothing interrupted the moment, even the very owner of the bar who saw Naruto with curious eyes, wondering what might be on his mind, 'So that's it,' he thought, looking away to give them some privacy…

Until, of course, Naruto felt a slight tap on his shoulder, "Hey, you lovebirds,"

… ugh… Kiba…

Naruto and Sakura slowly and shyly stopped their moment of secret bliss.

The blushing blonde quickly and irately shifted his sight on Kiba, who wasn't the least perturbed by his scary expression. Actually, Kiba looked a bit smug. Naruto's face actually gave off a silent: 'Damn you, Kiba! You just ruined my chance of a lifetime!'

Kiba still looked smug after that look Naruto gave off, "What!" Naruto heatedly asked,

"Stop sucking your tonsils out before your reach your brains, Hokage-sama's calling for ya'!"

Naruto gave Kiba another look, took another soft glimpse at Sakura, while both of them coyly smiled at each other, "See you," Naruto whispered, his voice rough because of obvious reasons,

"Yeah," she said, still breathless from their early… activities, "See you later…"

* * *

See you later… that's what she told him, but it took him five years. And now…

… damn it…

Now he must let her go. He must let that moment go. Why must this happen to him? How come tragedy only happens to good people?

Naruto ripped his gaze from the grass to Bosatsu, his eyes glassy from unshed tears. His voice still unfound from all those feelings.

But he MUST live again—for her…

His jaws tightened. He must live again, even if she's with… Sasuke. The very person he'd less expect her to be with. The very person he once loathed and loved as his own brother… the beautiful creature was Sasuke's now, not his.

And now he must let her go.

After a moment of silent decision making, Bosatsu looked at him with patient eyes, seemingly sharing his pain… no, he couldn't possibly feel the same pain as his. The world around them grew still, waiting with anticipation his answer which would probably change everything that grew around him.

Yes, he finally decided, his final answer to the impatient, and cruel world: "Fcuk you,"

* * *

AN: And so the Ninth Chapter is installed. I totlaly editted this chapter out, it's newly editted right now, sorry . I gotta thank Smiter for pointing out that little mistake of mine. Thanks for all your reviews, really, and I promise... really, REALLY promise, that I won't make a mistake again. Your reviews totally made me blush... masculinly, that is... Please review! 


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER X

To Meet with Kakashi

-THUD-

A half-filled bottle squarely hit the filthy bar-counter like a stone hitting rock bottom—and the very person who was drinking it felt like he was plunging along with the rock itself. Naruto didn't bother to look around him and had his head low ever since the crowd had dissipated through the length time. He didn't care whether or not he'll come back home in the morning, either. There were only a couple of people at the bar, and half of them woozily walked out of the inn without a word, uttering a few gargles of extreme drunkenness and wavering around, trying to struggle on one's feet. Now, it seemed that no matter what Naruto did, like watch the clock's minute hand tick away into oblivious certainty, he just couldn't flush out the sudden memories which came to him out of the blue. Surprising really, since those memories made him warm his frozen insides like butter; like ice which refused to thaw, but did because of some mysterious force. He strongly and desperately detested the flood of reminiscences though, and he tried everything to get drunk— although, he was still strangely sober.

He started to remember little things, like how he and Sakura used to tickle each other endlessly until Kakashi finally arrives. How both of them ate in the Ramen bar together, no matter how sick Sakura felt on eating that much Ramen everyday (ever since he persuaded her to have lunch with him—a failed attempt to ask her out on a date) — how they both worked upon their missions with such precision and with one mind, having practiced themselves with each other even before the end of time. How they both swam in their mutual feelings of disgust and pity, and regret for a certain Uchiha…

Damn it…

What had he done wrong to deserve such a fate?

But pushing all things aside, he tried even more to swallow half of what was left in the bottle, trying desperately—so desperately—to get inebriated by this toxic beverage held heavily in his hands; held so tight as if it could break, and that it could seemingly smash into shards, right there in his palms. What pain… what agony… what memory—was there to make him forget?

He remembered how her eyes shined by the sight of him. How a breadth of her joyous bosom swelled with pride as he did what he usually did (excluding his foolish antics, of course). He remembered her voice which used to be filled with adoration for him, but now was utterly empty because of reasons of past despair. What pain… what agony… what memory was there to make her forget that he was lying on a bed, unaware of every change around him? Unaware that she had found another, just to forget… him...?

Damn it…

Naruto avoided all those thoughts of longing, and concentrated his mind on the present: she married the person he least expected her to marry and give herself fully to— yet… all that, that belief in his head: with her loving the person he least expected her to love— he couldn't help but notice that that belief was nothing but a farce he persistently told himself, that he was stubborn enough to ignore what had happened these past five years.

He took another mouthful of sake and relished the strong flavor… what else did he remember?

-Thud-

How she swayed her hips a little while she walked, with him purposely lagging behind and looking at her delicious figure (and butt) like the usual male animal he is, how her hair danced along with the wind and played upon her features— a beautiful creature he failed to seize. And what's worse: it was not only her who seemingly ignored him to the depths of his limits, but also his friends, his confidants, KONOHA. The whole of Konoha, and seemingly… the world…

What— what had he done to deserve such a spiteful destiny?

'Dammit… I'm going around in circles again…'

Yes, he shouldn't grasp upon his pain any longer. He must let go—he needs to let go. But how?

Again, Sakura replayed in his mind's eye. He repeated praises of adoration from his most precious friends before; he remembered those good things where he truly belonged. This reality he now lived in was thrown away in spite, and there another flood of memory invaded his senses: how oba-chan told him that she was considering him to be the next Hokage of the Leaf. How Sakura leapt into his arms with joy when she heard said news (even if it was obvious Tsunade would choose him). How the world shivered from his powers and strength. How everybody gathered around to witness him eat twenty bowls of Ramen at once. Good times, and lost times.

While basking upon his most treasured memories, he stumbled upon a very special one where only he and Sakura enjoyed relentlessly. Something which could be defined within a name: Ed Yukito—the unnoticed genius who wrote their 'Fly Away' theme. The very man they had to protect, but didn't need protecting at all, for when he arrived at his destination and when he finished his business in the Wave Country, he was sadly assassinated, thereby leaving all his treasured songs to both of them. And there was another song which he and Sakura usually sang when they were painfully bored or when silence suddenly engulfed their surroundings like hot air… now how did that go?

"Why the hell are you worrying?  
Ain't thinking of you, anyway,  
Why d'you feel that all the men around are head and dead— and so in love with you?"

Yes! That was the funny song they both sang together when they couldn't find anything to do! But what was it called again? Was it Silver—tongue—Silver… Silver… Silver… TOES! A song named Silvertoes—the second song they heard from Ed…

He couldn't help but chuckle.

The bartender briefly look at Naruto with one of his eyebrows raised, while Naruto started to laugh at the song he was whispering under his breath like a real drunkard. The man scoffed at the peculiar blonde. But ignoring thus, Naruto's memories came in faster, like quick, flipping flash cards without sounds. He finally started to warm up on his memories—

"Miss, miss, can you stop all this please?  
All of your know-it-all crap,  
You're not that entertaining no more  
I'll make a cop beat you up with his own bludgeon."

He remembered singing this to Sakura once, when she moved to her new, and not to mention empty apartment, falling ill by the curse of depression, and hopelessly moping around her apartment all day, refusing to initiate her usual missions and snubbing off all who told her to leave her apartment to mingle with human beings like a REAL human being. Naruto perkily recalled that he was outside her door that sober day, sitting on the floor while his cheeks were squishing her door, singing this particularly absurd song while passing people stared at him before turning away with fright.

The love-sick man of Konoha… future Hokage of the Leaf: Uzumaki Naruto, the idiot.

"Sorry, forgive what I had said  
But everything about you is the awful, painful truth,  
Don't deny that men around you want  
To wipe the tarmac clean using your own ugly face…"

He then thought he heard a stifled sound in there… a chuckle? A giggle perhaps? He hoped so. He didn't like his Sakura-chan to be another heartless and pale Uchiha, for fear that she might leave him alone for power and revenge like Sasuke had done before. Naruto would do anything to have her back the way he wanted her to be: herself. And having her miserable like this MADE him miserable—so he decided to sing the most ridiculous song they, and only they, both knew, no matter how ridiculous, outside her door. It didn't matter if nobody found their song funny at all, but it was the memories and moments they both shared with it which compelled them to laugh like morons. Two, blind, love-sick morons…

"We don't get a huge turn on  
By your own skin: colored like roughened wood  
We don't feel that cool either  
Looking at your lips so coarse…"

That was the last straw: Sakura furiously ripped the door open.

It was unfortunate for Naruto because he was lying against the door itself, so he fell down flat on her feet, his face showing shock and deep cheerfulness, "Hi Sakura-chan!" he smirked,

"You big ass dimwit! Why the hell are you singing that song on public!"

"But only a few people passed by and heard…"

"It doesn't matter, idiot!"

He smirked wider this time, bringing his hands behind his back comfortably, infuriating Sakura even more: "Then why didn't you stop me, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura grabbed his collar and pulled him in her apartment. Half hoping that it was something special, Naruto was relieved (and not to mention disappointed) that, after a couple of minutes of silence on Sakura's part with her back behind him and her breath coming in on angry gasps of desolation—

"Naruto, why? Why did you DO that?"

"Because, Sakura-chan," Naruto fell silent, looking down his feet with troublesome features imprinted in his eyes,

Sakura turned to him angrily, her own eyes showing a hint of anger, "WHAT?"

Naruto smiled cryptically, "Just because,"

Silence…

She couldn't stop herself this time and smirked a little, yet it was something that was barely noticeable enough… but he saw it: there, widening to a joyful angle… a smile. A beautiful smile which turned into a peal of giggles, "Naruto…" she said thankfully,

Naruto scooped her thin frame into a tender hug while her giggles dissipated and turned into sullen tears. He stroked her hair in his hands like fine thread, or fragile silk while whispering friendly nothings in her ear.

Uchiha… he did this… for the sake of power…

Naruto shook his head, trying to force his anger away for that wasn't the emotion he didn't want to portray in front of her already poignant thoughts.

-THUD-

He didn't expect her to marry the man who killed her own parents… yes… another memory brought back from his past state of confusion. Sasuke, her husband, killed her own flesh and blood. There was something which bothered him to no end as he thought those disturbing thoughts, though; a question which brought many other questions other than answers: Was Sasuke better than him as a man? A father? A husband? Was he any better than him, or was this the usual challenge his mind gave him to lag on and go around in circles? What did Sasuke do to make her forgive him and his past deeds?

Forgive him for killing her parents?

Forgive him for killing an innocent kid, who, to Sasuke, was only an object created to be his hostage?

She seemed happier now, though, but he wasn't sure…

Yes… he wasn't sure if she was truly happy. And now did he only find that suspicious query: Was she really happy with the Uchiha, or is it just a mask he kept on seeing for her new family's sake?

"Ugh..." Naruto started to knead his throbbing forehead, frustrated at the headache while not getting drunk at all. Perfect, just peachy…

-SLAM-

The door of the bar opened with such a force which momentarily shook the entire place. A foot grumpily drew in the room and stomped on the floor heavily, as if the person, whose foot was sticking out languidly, was too tired and empty to move. Strange, the man's usual scent was tainted with a bit of alcohol, and, naturally, his smell was also tinged with a bit of grass and forest dirt. Like a drunk Sakura. Naruto also sensed his clothes and exposed skin: he was totally caked with sludge and blood, and the man didn't even bother to clean up before he finished his mission.

Throughout the entire troublesome odor, Naruto perceived the scent immediately: Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi stepped in and roughly sat down next to Naruto, who was also looking like crap dropped on his porch. The group of remaining men hastily stood up from their tables and woozily walked towards Kakashi.

"'EY! HATAKE!" one of them exclaimed,

Kakashi didn't look at the men's irritating hustle, instead he reached down from his belt while the drunken idiots flopped down next to Kakashi, "I know, Ori, I know…" Kakashi said,

He literally threw a big wad of bucks on the table, then one of the men, who was supposedly named Ori, grabbed it impulsively. Ori fingered a cigarette in his front pocket (which slightly burned his Chuunin uniform), and started smoking in front of Naruto's ignorant sensei's face, "You 'lready paid yer' debts, Hatake!"

The group of men laughed like intoxicated donkeys, hooting, shouting in incompetent trifles as they wobbled their way outside the bar, leaving both a slightly stupefied Naruto who was, at first, staring at the door where the men came through, and then shifting his gaze on a very grim Kakashi. The bartender looked at him with his bored eyes and said: "What'll it be, Hatake?"

Kakashi looked at him with irritated eyes, half of his face still covered with that usual and ominous black sheet, "The usual…" he grumbled with a voice which Naruto barely heard from his Kakashi-sensei.

The bartender disappeared under the table for a moment, before reappearing with two full bottles of sake in each hand. Naruto felt stunned by Kakashi's unexpected alcohol consumption: he drank THAT much? But since when? Oh right, he was gone for five years—che, what a way to forget.

Kakashi gruffly popped one bottle open, pulled out his silken mask down to his neck (freely showing his face) and drank to his gut's content… heavily. Naruto couldn't help but feel stunned by his sudden actions. Kakashi never showed his face to anybody, but now? On public? In a BAR with his 'usual' ORDER? And while the wonders of finally seeing his sensei's face stayed stuck on his forehead, he couldn't help but observe how striking the man's face was: full lips, amazing complexion... tired eyes with streaks of bags under them-- it was obvious that Kakashi, in this new and unforeseen part of his life, now laid upon his bed, staring at the ceiling with utter displeasure, cursing it as time went by... just like Naruto stared at the skies with a broken and melancholic gaze.

"It's been a long time, Naruto" Kakashi garbled,

"I'm happy to see you again, Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto whispered,

Kakashi took another swig of alcohol, savoring it until it burned down his throat.

-THUNK-

"I'm guessing that you want to know what happened these past years, eh?"

Naruto paused, "I'm actually wondering-- what happened to you."

Kakashi stayed on a momentary halt, his eyes blinking leisurely, "Everything had changed, Naruto." He muttered, "Even I had changed. Everything that's happened. Everybody who became somebody else… damn... What a welcome, huh?" Kakashi took another mouthful of sake into his burning throat,

"I just don't get it; it doesn't seem to fit at all…"

-THUMP-

"Hmph," Kakashi failed to catch Naruto's inquisitive eyes, "Sasuke suddenly showed up after some guy named White Dragon attacked the Hidden Leaf. Tsuande-sama failed to defeat him, and for that she bailed out as Hokage with shame. She's now somewhere in the Hidden Sand, making business as usual. Anyways, after a year of battling against this White Dragon, Sasuke successfully banished him somewhere-- center of the earth or something like that-- and while he was fighting like a frikkin' dog he didn't bother to ignore Sakura."

Another forlorn swig—

-THUMP-

"Swept her off her feet just like THAT," Kakashi snapped his fingers in front of Naruto's face, "Didn't know how he did it, but months later she was pregnant with his kid… months later—they got hitched." Naruto gulped the taste of alcohol in his mouth and tongue, but either way, he just couldn't get high and somehow forget what Kakashi had said.

"Does he love her?" he asked, Kakashi looked at Naruto with solid eyes. It was almost as if Kakashi pitied Naruto rather than himself. Poor kid—lost everything… like him.

"I asked him the same thing," he was afraid to say, afraid to tell Naruto the awful truth, "He told me that he made no mistake before,"

And then...

-- and then Naruto felt it: that strong singe of pain, stinging and merciless which continuously stabbed his chest here and there. That indefinable feeling of discomfort and sadness mixed together, which created an unbearable spasm of apathy.

Damn…

But then another anxiety seized him: indeed, Kakashi-sensei's answer was true… but was it? Naruto knew that his own hopes must not be squandered for the sake of the truth: Sasuke only SAID and not showed SOLIDLY in front of him—not expressed as freely as Naruto did in front of other people, no matter how subtle he was before; Sasuke, to him, felt unnaturally restrained… but maybe it was just him? It was then clear that Naruto could not be satisfied, no matter how much pain or joy Sakura was feeling with Sasuke, no less. However, he'll never believe Kakashi's admission; he knew in his heart that he must be sure about everything that's happening around him.

Meh... Kakashi definitely wasn't one to beat around the bush in this chapter of his life, it was obvious that he was in a hurry to be left alone and get drunk all on his own, "You're just too late, Naruto—"

"What about you?" Naruto suddenly asked, "Why the hell are you drinking yourself to death?"

Kakashi just kept silent, drinking like a jug concealed in a river of folly, and yet Kakashi still didn't meet Naruto's inquisitive eyes, "Hmph…"

"Well?" Naruto pestered, his drink totally forgotten on the table, while the bartender scrutinized both miserable men interact.

Oh well, misery loves company, right?

After a moment of anguished pause, Kakashi replied, his throat seemingly parched from all that sake, "Stuff happened, Naruto. You're not the only one who has a broken heart around this joint…"

What?

"Kaka-sensei." Naruto whispered, pushing him further to sate his own curiosity,

-THUMP-

"Just leave it, Naruto—" Kakashi growled,

The blonde stubbornly furrowed his brow, why mustn't he answer? "I must know."

"Why do you care?" Kakashi taunted, increasing Naruto's frustration even more, to the point that he just wanted to grab the bottle from Kakashi's paws and CRASH it on his pate,

…

Relax… he's Kakashi, remember? Only a more… angsty one…

"Because—" Naruto whispered, trying to calm his frustration down, finally answering with a broken tone, he whispered: "I'm... the future Hokage of the Leaf... Uzumaki Naruto."

Kakashi's eyes widened, totally surprised by Naruto's counter. His spirit was untainted...

Naruto smiled at the man: broken down by inevitable extremities. Inside he knew he didn't want to end up this way… he must find another purpose for his precious existence. But he was curious as to what impossibly broke Hatake Kakashi down to his knees, to the point of his own delirious madness? Physical trauma, wretched past; what could've been Kakashi's forthcoming deciding factor?

Kakashi sighed, finally giving in to his former student. He took another swig and whispered solemnly: "All right," he said finally, "I'll tell you everything…"

* * *

AN: Soo sorry for not updating sooner. I was busy with school and stuff, and, obviously, school is the highest priority in my list. Thank you all for putting up with me! PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER XI

The Snake

Curious… very curious— the way Kakashi stirred in his seat so uneasily. It seemed unnatural to Naruto's eyes since he never saw his sensei this dejected before: something that made him feel ashamed to think that he was just drowning himself in his own sorrow earlier, unknown to him that there were other people who were more doleful as he. Naruto could literally feel Kakashi's depressing aura mending his own wounds.

"She was perfect," he whispered hoarsely, "She was… everything."

Naruto propped his hunched back with relevance: 'She'? A woman broke his heart? He couldn't possibly imagine Kakashi with a woman, but it seems that the impossible has been finally shattered. His blue eyes concentrated on the frightened man next to him. A broken heart… why is it that women had to be the catalyst of everything?

"Remember when we were on that mission, the last time you were awake? I met her there… she was sweet. She was also unconscious because of some attack…"

Another gulp of sake… another woozy nod… Kakashi shifted on his seat groggily, "I took her in, but not after I tried to find you. Couldn't after a while, until I finally recovered your stiff body in some hidden part of the woods— with that girl under my wing." he chuckled, there was nothing funny about this, though, "You know how hard it is to carry both of you home safely?"

Another swig of sake… Kakashi's face kept solidly still like a cold statue of some kind; like how Sasuke's face was before, "Things happened, things changed, things are still changing—can't accept it, couldn't you, since you missed half of what happened in the whole of Konoha?" Kakashi sounded like he was telling him a fact rather than a question. Naruto looked down his cup remorsefully, "Heh—I also missed that bitch's 'half-of-what-happened' since she literally stabbed me in the back— before we eloped."

… Tentative rain began to fall from Kakashi's eyes and unto his face, which used to be concealed with perfection from everybody and everyone around him, "Juri turned out to be a spy from one of the countries who wanted war against the Leaf… for whatever purposes I can't imagine. I caught her in the very same spot I first saw her… didn't know it was her, though. She stabbed me—and I stabbed back…"

Kakashi finished his very last bottle of strong liquor while Naruto's own bottle stayed half-full. An earthy pause filled them; thrilled them with unbearable apprehension, each of them in their own mental friction. Sighing heavily, Kakashi decided to break the agonizing silence, "And she was pregnant, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened. Kakashi— killed his own pregnant wife without knowing it?

"I didn't know that it was her. But she was trying to kill me… she KNEW it was me who was challenging her, yet… she wasn't hesitant on hurting me. Wasn't hesitant on dying either. I felt used. I felt that I can't trust anybody anymore. I lost all sense of justice and only do the missions to gain purpose in my life."

He sniffled loudly, it was obvious that Kakashi was getting quite drunk since his face was flushed, and his eyes were drooping with utter exhaustion and intoxication. It was then Naruto realized that half of what they spent together, sitting in a bar drinking themselves up from dishonor, was spent on silent anguish. Usually, Kakashi would tell him about random stuff… about important stuff… about sensei stuff. But right now, Naruto felt like HE was the teacher instead of him.

Kakashi—the frightened child, still lamenting on the blood he shed… his beloved blood he wasted with his hands, "You can only imagine… the horror… when I pulled the mask off her. I—" Kakashi… what has the world done to you? "I—just… so sorry, Jur-i…"

Kakashi stood up reflexively, tears streaming down his cheeks; his mask absorbing the wetness under his chin. He pulled it back on his face, hiding the whole of his saddened expression and started to walk away—painfully slow—when he stopped. Another moment passed between them— it was like Kakashi was judging his own heartrending words before uttering it. Moments ticked on while Naruto just stared at Kakashi's shaking back. It was obvious that he didn't want to remember again, "Life is just full of shit, Naruto. If it turns its back on you, you turn your back on it…"

Yet Naruto refused to believe, "No…"

"You believe what you want to believe," Kakashi said, "And I believe what I already believe: life is shit."

No, it couldn't be, there must be a brighter side to all this derision. Naruto stared at Kakashi, his mind having a battle of its own. Is life this cruel, or is it his hands that should carry the shame? Finally, one idea stood out and heftily defeated the other...

"She was carrying triplets— Naruto." Kakashi's pained voice continued amongst all Naruto's confusing battle with himself,

So he left: still broken, still wretched—such a challenge; such an obstacle to hold on his tearing sinews—Naruto knew he didn't want to turn out like that. Yes, he felt ashamed: ashamed for his own selfishness, ashamed for his present temperament, and ashamed by cursing God. No, life wasn't full of shit. Life is just… filled with circumstances where one must strive to survive: Eat or be eaten; live or be forgotten; become somebody or have no purpose at all—all must strive to perfection, including the subject of life.

While Naruto was cursing life for making Sasuke take away all his dreams of achievements, Kakashi was cursing his life for making his OWN existence take away all his dreams of happiness. He promised himself that he'd live again… for Sakura… but instead he became one of the walking dead, just like Kakashi who was profoundly broken hearted; dull and disgraceful. For shame, Naruto—for shame… this recklessness of his must be stopped. He'll live again, for Sakura, only for her and not for the Hokage title—not anymore.

So Naruto left the bottle half-empty, never wanting to touch another alcoholic beverage again for his sake and hers, for his new purpose in life was to make sure Sakura was happy. After all those thoughts of disgrace it was then he realized that he had been unconsciously walking towards the bridge where Team Seven usually met with their sensei… many, many years ago. He stared at his own swirling reflection in the river, his arms propped against the bridge's stiff railings. His reflection… it's been a while since he scrutinized his present looks… he looked old, older even. It's strange how your looks can change when the person inside haven't. Naruto was shocked to see the other man in front of him: was that really him? He remembered that his face used to reflect happiness, control, and self-confidence. Now it just seemed empty enough to be filled with anything but bitterness.

His eyes suddenly widened: he could hear something hidden from the gossamer curtain of leaves just beside the bridge. Strange… very, very peculiar indeed. Who dared stalk him in this time of night?

'It's nothing,' Naruto told himself, eyeing the bags under his eyes since he barely even slept anymore. He just usually lied down on his bed, doing nothing but lament over his failure.

… shkch…

Another noise, a shuffle, from behind the bushels of foliage… just ignore it, it's nothing…

"ZUU!"

That is, until an arrow shot from out of no where, latching itself in Naruto's exposed back and piercing the whole of his stomach—a critical area. Blood flowed after the wound and Naruto felt that his life was being pulled out of him.

Yet he stayed motionless and unperturbed…

'Definitely nothing at all,'

Naruto stole a lazy glance at the noise. Somebody dared injure him behind his back? Damn. Too bad he's gonna die… the stranger is gonna die a painful death, indeed. A sneering head gained definiteness amid all the confusing leaves, each colored with heavy darkness and evil green. Slowly—oh so slowly—his body appeared beneath the shadows of the ominous night— Shaz…

Surprise, surprise…

"Meh… you're not so tough after all!" he said. Naruto just kept silent, raising one eyebrow and seemingly not feeling the arrow bleeding him dry, "That'd teach ya' to kill my BROTHER!"

Shaz reacted quickly: reaching behind him, he seized his bronze-colored axe which still bore the color of tainted blood, and will now surely shed this asshole's own blood. He spread it fully to his side, showing Naruto the monstrous blade (reaching the length of two feet), smirked, and ran towards him in full speed, radiating with a heavy killer intent. Naruto still remained motionless, though, still stooping above the railing with ease and indolence while Shaz let out a war cry.

-SCHK-

The axe struck Naruto's back, the edge of the blade coming out from his chest and increasing the amount of blood on his jacket. The blood gave Shaz the right hunger for flesh, yet still Naruto remained motionless… STILL he remained indolent! Shaz needed his victims' blood filled with fear! Fear from him! Not this kind of emotion: bore, weariness— the very emotion painted on Naruto's face while Shaz continued to lash out on his body mercilessly. And then he suddenly realized… that he was striking no one—

He looked at his poised axe, poised as if it just shot at Naruto's lenient flash. There was none of Naruto's wet blood anymore… just the dried red crust of Shaz's past victims.

Smoke… there was smoke everywhere. Naruto disappeared from… smoke? The odorless reddish smoke gained solidity instead of dissipating, making Shaz loose his sight of everything around him. Where had Naruto gone? One minute he was slashing at the blonde with no mercy… and now the tables have surprisingly turned. Shaz forced himself to relax, a trickle of sweat prickling his lips. How did he escape with those kinds of wounds? Two wounds from his back, a side wound under his right armpit… one from the neck… how?

But then, his thoughts were interrupted when he felt somebody loom behind his back.

Naruto!

What?

Naruto grabbed Shaz's neck with a heavy force and was glad to hear a couple of bones knitting from his hand's force. He quickly threw Shaz off the bridge and unto the twisting river beneath them…

-SPLASH-

Shaz fell down the river with a heavy splatter, his axe accidentally slashing his left hand on the process. He sputtered around, trying to gain balance while Naruto stood over him with a confident smirk, his body devoid of any bruise or wounds of any kind…

That bastard…

"Iwa Bunshin no Jutsu…" Naruto proclaimed condescendingly, while Shaz just looked at him with his eyes wide, "An original of mine."

"You…"

-CCSSHH-

A couple of hands grabbed his neck from the water. More hands clutched at his arms, legs, torso, and stomach, pulling him down into the water, trying to drown the awestruck victim.

"And that's Kagebunshin no Jutsu," Naruto smiled smugly, he was so good…

Shaz struggled underwater, but Naruto's clones, maybe six of them, grabbed a kunai from their belt sacks and raised their arms, about to stab Shaz to death underwater and stain its purity with his wicked blood.

Upon the bridge, Naruto looked over his prey with furious eyes and sated lips, smiling to himself with pride, "I haven't lost my touch after all," he whispered,

The struggling in the river ceased… and the river began to bubble.

Naruto looked at it with bewilderment: looks like he wasn't the only one with a surprise. Something large suddenly took form within the depths of the river of blackness; something… treacherous and unpredictable. He guessed that his clones were destroyed since six explosions beneath the water further increased with the much bigger explosion.

A dark force seemed to slither under the bridge he was standing on. Naruto ran to the other side of the bridge and looked deep under the water… nothing. Nothing yet…

Silence prevailed…

Naruto could hear his own drastic heartbeat, which pulsated like a ghastly drum, but he wasn't nervous. Not nervous, because he knew he must live. His heartbeat told him so, and the creatures hidden from the depths of midnight whispered in his ears that his purpose was Sakura now…

He WILL live…

But as the shadow of death emerged above his pate, he felt fear appear within him bit by bit, and he knew that deathly feeling well. He felt it many times before, but this time it was different. He knew that Shaz doesn't use the power of chakra… so what power did he use? What and who is more powerful between them and their techniques? Naruto sniffed once—twice—and smelled it: that vulgar smell of… reptile. Could it be that… Shaz is what Bosatsu referred to as…

-VOOSH-

… The Snake…

The blackish snake towered above him, raining water above his head, and hissing curses at the blonde. Naruto stared at it, dumbfounded at first, but then moved with great agility, that when The Snake threw itself on the bridge, Naruto was auspicious to have missed its deadly, venom-dripping fangs.

He landed on all fours on the other side of the bridge, facing front on the forest and ran! He ran as fast as he could—but he wasn't running away from the fire… he was going to fight it with a hellish inferno instead. It was then he was reminded of Manda and his fight against it… that time, Sasuke was controlling Manda.

The Snake hissed once and followed after Naruto with his objective standing clear: kill him. KILL HIM! The words repeated in its head, the voice so overwhelmingly powerful that no folly would ever stop his purpose for vengeance: kill him! Destroy him! Murder him! – to a bloody mass of NOTHING!

Naruto screeched to a stop and smacked the ground with his palms, "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"

He waited for the jutsu to work… but it… it DIDN'T! What the… HELL! That jutsu he used to perform with simplicity… that jutsu which he never failed to work… COULDN'T WORK NOW!

The Snake did another hiss of rage, and Naruto started to run again… he had another trump card in his sleeves…

"HEY, JACKASS! YA' THINK YA' GOT ME?"

The Snake roared a spit out a horrible roar of taunt, seemingly saying: "TRY ME!" It opened its mouth very wide, ready to jab at the blonde with its dripping fangs…

-BOOM-

The world around it shook with fear and dread: was Naruto struck down? Was he dead, or did he have the chance to live again? The Snake took its fangs off the dirt, rocks and severed trunks and roots of trees fell down the ground and into the deep incision it made, yet there was no blood anywhere… but…

"KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Five clones appeared from the trees and unto its slimy back. Naruto's five clones grabbed each of their kunai and slammed it in The Snake, hissing blood flowed from it, but merely like a mosquito bite, The Snake ignored it and tried to take Naruto's clones off its back.

'BAKA!' The Snake said within Naruto's mind, 'YOU THINK SOMETHING LIKE THIS CAN DEFEAT ME!'

"YES!" The original Naruto exclaimed, still concealed in the thick depths of the forest,

"RASENGAN!" this time, several clones jumped over The Snake's head, each with their powerful Rasengan glowing inside their palms…

—SCHOOM—

And burst, I say… EXPLODED on The Snake's head! Screeching out in shock and pain, The Snake's upper body fell to the ground with a deep rumble while Naruto's clones had their left hands poised on a hand seal—the fight wasn't over until Shaz was in pieces, "IWA BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

More clones appeared next to Naruto's Kagebunshin duplicates with a throaty crackle, like pebbles were when it was all covered in a box together, yet it was quicker in sound, and louder, too.

The Snake recovered from its attack and started lashing out again with its head and tail, hissing even more with incense; still seething with revenge, 'DAMMIT! THAT HURT!'

Hissing once again, it launched its fangs, its mouth wide open once more, but it was merely striking on clones… where was the real Naruto?

"Kushiyose no Jutsu!" one clone exclaimed, but the Frog Boss failed to reach his command…

-BLAM-

The clone disappeared with a pop when The Snake's heavy tail dropped on his pate, and still it lashed out even more, his furious quakes throwing trees and rocks up in the air with it landing down to the ground with a mighty plop (even striking some of Naruto's clones). The real Naruto, who was still concealed, started with another trick of his. He prayed that this would work: "SWAMP OF THE UNDERWORLD!"

-KKKUUUU-

The earth rumbled beneath Naruto's prey and crackled beneath it. Some dark colored substance appeared around The Snake, and even threatened to sink it in like quicksand…

'CHUU—UZUMAKI NARUTO!' The Snake spat, and then hissed with its reptile-like tone, "SAMBUGOU TA JUTSUU!"

… and then, around the darkened swamp, water flooded around the forest, snaking around trees and drowning every living thing in its wake. It was like a tidal wave of pure destruction! The swamp under it dissipated from the massive amount of water, and a whoosh of air followed from a tidal wave created by The Snake's tail, and threatened to throw Naruto off the tree he was in.

'INTERESTING DISPLAY OF POWER INDEEED!' it mocked,

A hefty pause followed the air as it tried to perceive any sign where Naruto was. The water around it started to splash, shivering from the monster's weight and scale. The Snake growled in frustration, 'INTERESTING, UZUMAKI NARUTO!'

"RASENGAN!"

Naruto appeared from his hiding place and lashed out at The Snake, but at the same time, it opened its huge jaws so wide, that even an elephant can fit in, when it heard his shout, not suspecting the deadly sphere swirling in the blonde's hand…

The world seemed to go in slow motion as Naruto realized that his aim was targeted right into the snake's orifice… the snake's jaws which were wide, and its fangs clear and huge compared to the whole of his arm. He was gaining in closer, yet the monster didn't know that its jaws were in danger… its head was in danger…

He was beguiled to pull back, but couldn't. He COULDN'T pull back… his jump was in full force: filled with confidence but was now filled with dread. Dread for the creature's opened maw—dripping with acidic venom. Naruto just sucked his breath and let destiny lead his flight: right into the jaws of doom— an onerous task indeed. His stomach twirled again and again with the thought of his possible death—

'Dammit...' he thought, cursing the fate's lack of altruistic display…

…

Silence occurred.

A deathly and torpid silence. The silence of the world who wept for the dead was silenced with suspense…

A stony solitude, much like what he felt in the forest before the field of butterflies…

'Dammit…'

Naruto plunged deep into the sea below him while The Snake's severed head fell down with him, its blood flowing after like a dastardly tail.

There—he silently fell into darkness.

… Sakura-chan…

* * *

AN: And, at last, Chapter Eleven has been entered. I hope you guys like it... and another cliffhanger enters the scene: Is Naruto dead?Is he alive? Am I screwin' your brains? I am... don't trust me. Thanks for the past reviews, and I dedicate this to GoneKrazy. Thanks, dude, you're a real friend. By the way: Please Review and I hope you like it.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER XII

Turning Moments

It seemed like a dream at first.

'_Brat…'_

A beautiful dream which isolated his mind into the depths of wonder— at first he felt afraid of the growing pain in his chest from the lack of air, but then his feelings turned to mad awe as he looked upon him: the world rippled and the sounds collected away from him, and all he could hear was his heartbeat.

'Beautiful,' he thought, eyeing the bubbles which floated above his pate like languid speckles of dust and cool flame, '— beautiful,' he whispered, yet uttering no sound from his lips to the caverns of the nightly deep,

'… _don't let go…'_

But then his wonderment twisted into wretched anger: he was cheated unto death by the very same idiot who took his life from him. He floated. Deeper, under—beneath the very darkness which he despised more so than ever. It unfurled to him in a gesture so tempting, like death on swift wings: so sure and so sudden. A small tinge of feeling gave him discomfort, and it told him that he didn't want to die. Yet his eyes… his eyes felt heavy and tired. He was too fatigued to move his limbs from helplessness. His chest burned with need as his lungs began to inhale the useless water before him.

So he floated, and closed his eyes. Accepting— and not inviting, death bitterly…

…

What the—

"HELL!"

Naruto suddenly jerked upright from his bed and looked around his apartment, sweat glistening on his face and exposed torso, with his hair soaked in sweat, each blonde string clinging on his face revealing the amount of dampness on his pillow. His gasps came in heavy and dull, while his eyes swished around like frenzied fire-rockets. He tried to compose himself, telling his mind that he wasn't in danger anymore, and that drowning was far from his own vocation.

He grinned. He lived to survive another day, "Take that… bastard…"

Although… what— what just happened? His smirk faded from a sea of confusion, his body going rigid with uncertainty: what the HELL just happened?

As Naruto started to calm down, he couldn't help but discern that this— this scene… this scene felt familiar to him. Like grabbing back a lost lifetime which was stolen from him by force, although, it was something he couldn't place a finger on. Sasuke gained the Hokage title and his Sakura-chan, right? Was it all just a nightmare? Did he go back in time, from his death to another opportunity? Did he HAVE an opportunity to begin with?

He looked around the darkness, his eyes fumbling around for any indication or any sign of before. A new hope started to grow within him: what if all that WAS just a dream? And this spectacle before him… this recognizable spectacle is the very proof that he had been dreaming thus.

His heart started to beat an uneven pace. Yes, he remembered that this was the time when he woke up, drenched with sweat, before he met with Sakura just outside her apartment; before she left him in the Ramen bar, picking on his bowl, distant from the world as he thought about her while he— technically— ate his meal. Was this the 'before' he so wanted after all those torturous events?

'_You little baka…' _A voice growled in his head,

"Hunh..." he groaned in reply, his voice filled with disbelief,

"Naruto!" The breathless blonde yelped with shock and fell from the bed with a helpless thud. Neji appeared from the shadows of his bedroom door and raised a stiff eyebrow, walking towards the shivering heap pitifully— pitying Naruto for his idiocy, that is. Naruto looked at the ANBU who was standing over his head oddly, about to say something to the black-haired genius, yet bit his tongue throughout all the burst of emotion he felt: frustration.

"What?" Neji spat, his eyebrow still raised as he waited for an explanation,

Naruto sighed, setting his head down while his eyes grew heavy and low as he looked at the floor with dread. An explanation indeed: Nope— what happened before was real. A large explosion of disappointment and guilt invaded his insides like a burning hellfire. What in the world was he thinking, a chance of some sort? A chance which he already knew he would never gain? Some false hope which pounded at his stomach continuously, letting him taste the coppery tang of letdown? Dammit!

"Nothing," he replied hoarsely. Naruto threw his left arm on the bed and struggled on it, his weight increasing because of the overwhelming distress which seemed to be the one drowning him at the moment, "What're you doing here?"

Neji's eyes softened as his lips tinged with a trivial smile, "Naruto, even I can notice a tidal wave of water coming out from no where. I'm not dumb."

His eyes widened, "You—you saved me?"

"What was I supposed to do?" he replied, "Leave you there to drown?"

He can't believe it: somebody actually cared for his hide? And the Hyuga was there, at the right time and right place, to witness Uzumaki's possible demise… but forced against that fate? Hyuga Neji, no less: the pale-eyed genius who once believed that one's fate is sealed, whose outlooks were paler than his own eyes.

"What happened there, anyway?" Neji asked,

Naruto breathed in and smelt defeat, finally accepting his pitiful fate. So he looked at Neji with his 'hide-your-feelings' average-like smile and said, "A giant snake tried to rip my head off…"

Neji chuckled, "I saw,"

The blonde eyed him carefully, noticing the change which coursed through Neji's body and radiated around his room like joyful serenity, "You're happier than I remembered," he said, draping a heavy blanket to the whole of his body and the top of his shoulders, "How've you been doing?"

"I'm doing fine,"

"You look better than fine to me,"

His smile widened slightly with thought, "Better than fine, then"

He stared at Naruto, who was strangely shivering and smiling graciously yet had his eyes stuck in perpetual longing. He understood very well the reason for this unlucky ninja's confusion, since he WAS one of Naruto's friends who visited him until he couldn't visit anymore, given that he had— pressing matters to attend to, "How about you? That little fall of yours weren't that comfortable as it seemed,"

He snorted sardonically, "'course not,"

"Are you… okay?" Neji asked vigilantly, eyeing Naruto who was still shivering in spite of the warm atmosphere,

"… Yeah," Naruto lowered his gaze once more, his eyes loosing an already fading shimmer, "It's just that—" he sighed…

A lingering pause pierced the amenable air, and Neji knew why, "Naruto—"

"Look, Neji, I'm feeling great, okay? All this… it's nothing compared to other problems out there,"

"Doesn't sound like 'nothing' to me—"

"Well it is, just drop it," Naruto whispered,

Neji, for his part, couldn't believe that this man, right there before him, was actually the once brave, confident… and impulsive Uzumaki Naruto. He was now a fading oak, all because of the tempest which usually symbolized the 'gall of life'. When Sakura and Sasuke announced their engagement to, well, the whole of Konoha, really… hell, when they announced their RELATIONSHIP to the whole of Konoha, Neji knew in the deepest part of his mind that this— all this— was a mistake. And now, they must suffer the guilty consequences because of the pain they imparted to the once bright young man, who was once shown with a positive glow,

"… A part of you wanted to die," he said with realization,

Nevertheless, Naruto ignored thus, leaving Neji's last words hanging in the air. Once more he looked at the white-eyed shinobi and smirked, "What the hell happened, eh? I admit: you're starting to look like a non-statue to me."

"… non-statue?"

… Some subject he decided to drop on their laps…

Neji frowned, annoyed by Naruto's sudden change of demeanor (from pathetically depressing to pathetically pathetic) and twisted his lips with aggravation, "What did you mean by that?"

"… well, dunno, actually," Naruto murmured, smiling with all his glory, "Seemed like a perfect thing to compare you with,"

…

"Retaliation, Uzumaki:" Neji indolently said, "The perfect 'thing' to compare you in your present state is CRAP— you need a frikkin shower, man." Hmm, when did Neji gain an authority to bite down his words? Usually he'd just snub him off, thinking better than to 'retaliate' against this moron, and belittle himself further next to Naruto's level. Right now he just did, and he felt that Neji was feeling very full of himself by doing so.

"If you hadn't realized, I already did." Neji chuckled, and Naruto's laugh tailed his.

He was actually enjoying himself, talking to somebody who used to feel so far from him. Right now the question began to rise over its peak, so once again Naruto asked him after the laughter faded away into comfortable silence: "No really, how come you're this… I dunno, happier than usual?"

Neji smiled, once again his mind dripped in thought, "Have you ever thought about… talking to Sakura about all this?"

This time the reply was not comical, nor was it amusing: it was…… it hurt. He never thought about talking to Sakura again, and for that he felt ashamed. What was it she felt when he woke up unexpectedly, knowing that she, herself, is married with a husband and child, whilst he was aching for the truth about everything? Was he that blind? Is he still blind? The world around him had changed, yes, but the feelings of anger and denial caused him to ignore it and flush himself into a world of nothing. What had he DONE? And now, what was it that she felt at this time of night? Was she awake, thinking about him, or was she awake because she had awoken with Sasuke's fingertips rubbing across her naked chest, his breath printing some shadowy pulsation against her luscious neck, while feeling his limp and exposed body next to hers?

Ugh… enough of that now!

"Naruto?"

The blonde turned to the man sitting next to the bed, inquisitive eyes begging for a serious answer, "I think… I should."

Neji's eyes steeled as he heard those words, "I dare you to talk to her tomorrow, then," he said, "If you loose the dare—I won't buy you ramen for a month," Naruto's stomach grumbled with the thought of it. Well, he WAS kind of hungry,

"Speaking of ramen…"Neji stood up and disappeared from the room, reappearing with a bowl of ramen clasped firmly around his palms, "I thought you might be hungry. Knowing the pangs of depression you're in, I'm guessing that you only drank alcohol, yeah?"

"… yeah,"

Naruto took the bowl from his hands and started to eat. His tongue savored the taste which he almost forgot, and as his stomach finally got what it deserved his mind drifted once again to their very first kiss. Ramen, the ironical the sign of their love: being devoured quickly, until the bowl itself is licked clean.

"I'm married now," Naruto's neck suddenly did a blurry whiplash, "To the woman you'd least expect I'd be with,"

Naruto continued on with his meal while his eyes stayed on Neji's ponderous face, "Who?"

Neji chuckled quietly, "You'd be surprised," he said, "That I'm married with somebody you'd least expect me to be married,"

"Can ya' cut back your beating 'round the bush and tell me already?" Naruto said, his mouth turning to a lopsided grin of amusement,

"… The sexy Hyuga Hinata,"

Another long pause, Naruto's body froze— "Hinata?" he gasped incredulously. Truthfully, he never expected that Neji would use both 'sexy' and 'Hinata' in a single sentence, while drifting off in his strangely sensual dreamland filled with Hinata sexiness. Didn't he used to loathe her? Wasn't she afraid of him or did it blemish in time? Why can't he move his body anymore?

"Yes," Neji said, "Hinata,"

"One question," Naruto choked, "How?"

After a moment of thinking, Neji finally turned his attention on Naruto's blank expression and said: "Hinata was totally dedicated in merging the Houses together for the sake of our future. She was willing to do ANYTHING, just to get rid of the spite between the families. By then we had grew very close, but not to the point of romantic interest. After a whole month of pressing that matter the Elders accepted—and she was given a choice: if she doesn't marry me, both the houses will remain divided… so we did—marry." he paused, "And then the White Dragon happened… you HAVE heard about the White Dragon, have you?" he warily asked,

Naruto nodded his head, his mouth painfully dry while his attention was totally absorbed upon Neji's words, "Our unity surprisingly increased our Clan's abilities to an enormous level, but the future of Konoha seemed bleak back then, since the White Dragon decapitated all of our best fighters in the village, and the very best was imprisoned in sleep,"

Naruto's breath hitched: 'The very best ninja'? Such a complement indeed: Neji's unexpected words shook his world, and sounded like melodious spasms of new-fangled pride which rang in his ears and made his chest tremble uncontrollably-- he had forgotten that such a thing existed. Well, at least he used to be the 'very best ninja' of the leaf…

"But enough about that, let's just say that everything's going good right now, for me at least…" he smiled, yet noticing Naruto's sullen demeanor, Neji patted his back and whispered: "I'm glad that you're back, Naruto," Naruto's head snapped back to Neji's face in sheer surprise and gratitude,

"Thanks… Nej'"

They both smiled at each other, "… Don't even think about calling me 'Nej', Uzumaki…"

* * *

A/N: Right, sorry about the delay, but I was really busy. Anyways, this fic is NejiHina, by the way. And like I said before, no flames about not liking the pairing and crap like that, kay? Right, please Review, and thanks for the past reviews!

Editted on October 14, 2005, thanks! Ps. was this chapter cool? Or was it not cool:scratches head confusedly?


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER XIII

A Ninja Playing Hokage

"Hmm, you're amazing, you know that?"

"WHA—?"

He smirked, "… Naruto."

The blonde speedily jerked his head around, still he saw darkness glaring a hole through his head and stinging his eyesight delicately, "W-where the hell am I!" Bosatsu just stood there patiently before him, staring upon Naruto with an unbearable intensity which aggravated him to the bone. Naruto's thoughts briefly trembled and wondered whether or not he was going to die by the hands of a feeble blockhead.

"And what're YOU doing here?" spat Naruto, his chest filling with a forceful courage as he hastily flushed all fear and insecurity he felt,

"We're deep in your subconscious." Bosatsu said,

Naruto's eyes widened, "Waitwaitwaitwaitwait… YOU'RE in MY mind?" Bosatsu nodded, bemused by the youth's tone, "Then get the hell outta here, dammit! Who knows what damage you can do?"

"I think that you can cause more damage compared to what I'm capable of doing…" the old man said in a barely audible reply,

He shooked his head and grimaced, "WHAT?"

"I said I'm just here to talk some sense into your petty little head," Bosatsu continued, raising a smug eyebrow and sneering all his best, "No, not 'petty' at all, 'empty' is more like it."

Naruto made a gruff sound of annoyance and lifted his fist up, in front of the old man's irked face, "Say anymore, old stuff, and you'll have THIS stony fist scrunched in your frikkin' eye!"

"Such displeasing words coming from YOU," he merely swiped at Naruto's fist away, "But my counsel stands the same, you must give her up. She is only a weakness which may distress your life, and you mustn't loose your life because of a bothersome damsel like her…"

"Ugh, how many TIMES do I have to tell you to? Fuck off, dammit!" he glared, "Do I have to repeat myself:chuh: Why the hell are ya' following me, anyway?"

"Because you—" Naruto took the opening and quickly snuffed him, roughly standing his ground and turning his back against the old man who's mouth was still agape from being cut short of his words. He quickly ran away like a wily squirrel, deep into the lingering darkness before him, yet in truth he was clueless as to how he was going to escape his mysterious subconscious and escape from—'him'.

'Hmm… wonder what I'm gonna get for breakfast. Neji told me that he's gonna buy me ramen if I talk to Sakura-chan.' — yes, he was that dense, but not dense enough to ignore that finger pressed on his forehead. Bosatsu stood in front of him, one arm tucked behind his other arm, which was raised and poised, and was pointing a steady finger on his silver brow,

"EEH?"

"You still don't know where you are, don't you?" he said, Naruto dislodged his forehead from the tip and rubbed it sorely,

"Shut uup," Naruto hissed childishly, "I know PRECISELY where I am,"

"Do you?" came his amused voice, "I dare not ask you how you knew, but then again— all right, I'll give you a chance to run off from me—again," Bosatsu took his finger off Naruto, stood aside, and showed a humble arm to where Naruto was heading, "But I hope you don't get LOST, moron."

"Look who's talking," Naruto mumbled as he noisily stomped onwards across the bleak path he chose, firm on his stubborn head; firm that he would stick to this path without that—that IDIOT'S advice.

'She's my world now,' he thought resolutely, 'Without her I have no purpose,'

He momentarily chuckled.

Purpose… what IS purpose anyway? Was it something everybody must feel to justify his existence, or was it something which can absolutely make everyone feel loved or needed, just so he could escape the reality of existence, which clearly states that humans exist for no reason at all? Perhaps. And now that he's sunk low in just one day because that Sasuke took his purpose in life, the only thing he could do with his existence right now is to protect her. Besides, this illusion made him feel better, anyway.

One strange thing, though, the kitsune was no where in this part of him.

'Maybe this is just another place I haven't gone to yet— as strange as it sounds,' he thought,

Now how did he get in this place anyway? The last time he was cognizant, he was staring at his ceiling when Neji told him to sleep away. So he did. Is this some twisted dream, then? He had pinched his left arm and felt pain ('YIKE!' -Naruto) while his foot overstepped the other, so he wasn't in a dream like he had hoped he would be in. Well, how's he going to escape his subconscious then? And who was this Bosatsu guy who kept telling him to let her go? It was pointless for him to tell him that.

Utterly, utterly pointless, no matter how tenacious his mind already was, he will never give up on her.

Still worked up deep in his thoughts, Naruto bumped into somebody standing across his path stubbornly. He looked up and was surprised to see—Bosatsu? Still with that annoyingly smug face plastered on his lips and those smug PREJUDICED eyes… his eyebrow twitched, and his lips angrily pursed, "How… w-wha—!"

"I wasn't following you…"-- came the dull reply,

Naruto perked his head in a bemused manner, "Hunh?"

"You were just walking in circles, Naruto, I wasn't doing anything."

… shit. The darkness only lead in circles, how was he going to escape this delirium, then? Dammit, all he wanted was some ramen for his empty stomach…

"May I ask you something?" Naruto sighed and crankily nodded, what's up with him, anyway? "Why is it you chose to protect her?"

Naruto steeled his eyes, "Because she's my precious person…"

Bosatsu nodded with an understanding a wise man has, "And if your precious person you failed to protect, to whom will you turn to then, eh?"

"What!" Naruto heatedly said, "I WON'T fail!"

"You just did…"

His eyes dangerously flashed, well that hit a nerve, "Shut up."

"I asked you a simple question; I expect a simple answer," Naruto stood dumbstruck and breathing with rage, those words and that question seemed to hit him somehow, "What IF?"

The blonde's frown ceased. If… if he failed to protect Sakura-chan? Then… but— where in the world is this conversation going to? Is it not enough that he finally chose his own purpose? He just couldn't get this guy. Maybe he's looking for trouble after all, but then again, those prejudiced eyes which once shone with superiority melted into something… Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei would wear, if not their changes.

Naruto smirked, he forgot about them…

But—what if this purpose isn't the right thing to do? What if he was being selfish again? He WAS being selfish again. After all, Sakura-chan makes him happy by just being happy. He knew the answer deep within his pulsing bosom, but what WAS it he couldn't put a finger on?

"The—"

He just didn't know what to say, and he didn't know what to do. He just stood there, deep in his thoughts: 'If he failed to protect Sakura-chan… who must he turn to, then?'

"The People of Konoha,"

… Konoha? That word rolled through his tongue out of the blue: the People of Konoha— was this the old geezer's point? The words which all of the Hidden Leaf's Hokages shared upon their generations? The very feelings which Yondaime felt when he sacrificed his life? He suddenly felt ashamed of himself…

Bosatsu's thunderous laugh struck him from his thoughts, "You're an idiot, Naruto, but I'll forgive you this time. This must be a very traumatizing thing for you to experience… but yes," Bosatsu gently put his hand on the youth's shoulder protectively, "Sakura-chan is just an apple placed in front of your eyes, but the seed which grows within is often neglected when it can create a more fruitful tree. Konoha needs you, even if they have forgotten you, it doesn't mean that you must forget yourself."

Naruto grimaced. He just couldn't believe it: he'd been in hell for days and now he's turned into a selfish devil? Indeed, his future wasn't Hokage, but that didn't mean that he must forget his responsibility—as a shinobi of the leaf. That's—his ninja way.

"Have you forgotten?"

The pause between them seemed sinister this time, since the world around him was pulled down to darkness in every degree, so Naruto decided to break the disturbing isolation around them, "No."

Good answer. That loosened the tightness around them for a bit, and gave Naruto a good amount of space to breathe: No, he didn't forget his obligations as a ninja, and he knew, within his soul, that it would take a giant bullfrog and all the devils in hell, and all the angels in heaven to make him forget.

"Why the hell do you care, anyway?" he asked faintly,

"Because I—"

"FINE! Now can you PLEASE get me out of here, or at least stand aside so I can find the exit on my own?" Bosatsu's eyebrows rose dazedly, he didn't expect for him to revert to his old self in minutes. One second he was listening to him with open ears… and now he's acting like a jackass—again.

"You're still the same jerk you were, Naruto-sama." Bosatsu sighed and smirked. He turned around and seemed to disappear within the darkness, yet his voice still trembled in the depths of his mind, "It would be nice if you didn't mention this to anybody, for the sake of my existence. Oh, and by the way, you're about to get drenched in cold water…"

…

What?

* * *

-SPLASH-

"ACK!"

A flail of limb…

"GUH…"

A desperate cough…

Naruto bodily shivered because of the blistering coldness which covered him from hair to torso. He gasped, and looked around his room—only to find Neji standing there with a placid face, holding a large basin of… well, which used to be cold water. Naruto's frown tore a small smile on Neji's face, so it was obvious that the guy was amused of Naruto's rude awakening.

"Come on, Uzumaki," Neji said, chucking the basin down on the floor, "I'll buy you some ramen." He grabbed something on the chair and flung it on his face impulsively, "Dress up, nobody's gonna have the stomach to eat if they see you half naked…"

The blonde ridiculously scowled, striping his smelly clothes of his head, "More for me, then!"

A peaceful day at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, and Naruto never expected that this is how Neji ate—no, INHALED his meal, and not 'ate'. Neji just kept shoveling the stuff down his throat (considering, of course, that he failed to eat a bite during his mission), while Naruto just couldn't get enough of the stories Neji is—or mostly was— telling him of the past he failed to witness. And the great fight he failed to glimpse.

"So what did you guys do?"

"Well," Neji breathed, raising his face from the large bowl his head was in earlier, "I remember the Dragon's tail going up to a hundred feet from the ground, and on the hospital you were on."

Naruto sweat dropped, "Yeah?"

"Yup," he nodded, "Sakura was there at the time, and she didn't pass on leaving you in that hellhole of concrete cadaver. She actually leapt down the building with you… of course, good thing Tsunade-sama was there to prevent some serious damage for you guys."

"What about the other patients?"

"Some of them died, some of them lived." Neji mumbled, "Another thing I remembered was that the White Dragon had the ability to turn to a human—"

"You don't say…" he gulped, turning his knowing expression to the other direction, away from his friend's glance,

"Well, he actually tricked us once, turned to a kid who was half-dead," Neji said, "He was put upon Tsunade-sama's care. She didn't trust him much, that I knew, but she was confident that she could psyche him out for any possible information, about either Jiraiya's current location or on how to kill the demon. The kid didn't say anything since his tongue was cut off so she waited for any promising sign of answer from him."

Neji bowed down to his bowl from Naruto's interested view and began to eat once more, ignoring his friend's growing frustration: Neji tended to lag away from conversation, and that taxed him… a lot, "AND?"

"Eh? And what?"

"What the hell happened?"

"Well, she finally gave up on the boy, finding no solid evidence that he WAS a demon who worked for the Dragon, but then again she did decide to drop THIRTY shinobi around his bed while he slept. Of the best kind, of course, and I was one of them."

"Of course," Naruto rolled his eyes: Neji is just too full of himself.

"It was obvious Tsunade-sama still didn't trust him, but she just couldn't leave the boy alone. Sure enough the kid tricked us. He wasn't just a mere boy, of course, nor was he the Dragon's subordinate. He was the White Dragon himself." Neji furrowed his eyebrows with grief, "One night he suddenly hurdled off the bed, threw something fiery and disappeared without a trace. The burning stuff turned out to be a poison, a 'Curl-worm poison' or something like that. Fourteen ninjas died that day… Hiashi-sama included."

"Hiashi-sama?" Naruto exclaimed, "Hinata's DAD!"

"The same guy, Naruto. Tsunade-sama didn't expect the kid to turn out as the White Dragon since the said demon was rampaging outside Konoha at the time. The Dragon really surprised us since he didn't use the usual chakra; it was something else… dark." Neji paused as he looked deep into his bowl, as if looking deeply into the past and into that very day Hiashi died. He smirked, "Plus we weren't aware of its ability to turn into a human, but— I just wish she wasn't very distracted at the time."

A wind guzzled around them, and Naruto looked down his fingers solemnly, "Jiraiya," he whispered, "Was he— ever found?"

"Nope, still gone. Tsunade's still searching for him, though, since his body never did turn up."

"Oh…"

So, the White Dragon was actually responsible for Jiraiya's plausible death. Slowly he had begun to remember everything that night, after he chased the field of butterflies. Although some part of it was just something he couldn't recall. The White Dragon… was this Bosatsu guy telling the truth at all? Should he even dare trust him? But the White Dragon was… wicked.

… he seemed to remember something… that the White Dragon… was actually the—

"When are you going to talk to her, man? Are you waiting for the first snow-flake?"

What is going on around here? Were there forces growing darker at each second under his feet, or was it just him? Naruto could feel it, there was something—something going on down there. The question is: was he involved and was he in danger? Was Konoha in danger?

"Naruto…"

Then again, maybe the White Dragon is going to strike once more in the near future. Right now he had some pondering to do— a very serious pondering: should he tell Neji of that butterfly incident, or just let it be? Bosatsu said something about his life depending on Naruto's choice of words about the Dragon, but nevertheless, he must be ready for anything.

He must be ready to protect Konoha.

"Naaaruto..."

Yes, he'll find out everything that's been going on… that is, of course, after he curses Neji for hitting the back of his head.

Naruto yelped as his left hand automatically found his stinging skull, while Neji just sat there with a smug grin on his face, "Geez, Naruto, have you gone deaf?"

"Ugh, stop nagging. You're starting to sound like Jiraiya on a bad day," Naruto grouchily said,

"Jiraiya nagging?" Neji raised an eyebrow, "Tsunade-sama seems fitter for the name. Alongside with the 'Legendary Sucker', she should've been called the 'Legendary Bitch',"

Naruto chuckled at that, "If she heard you talk about her that way…" he said in a teasing voice,

"She's not here now, is she?"

Naruto chortled: Neji was actually fun to be around with. He remembered that day when they fought each other, and fought together. Those faces of Neji himself were incredibly different from each other: one with a closed mind, who decided to leave his body and let the fates decide, thereby plunging into the same dark dungeon Naruto had just presently crossed: the living hell; and the other with a wide one, who overcame all the difficulties of the world, and became who he always wanted to be. Neji was a genius of a guy, and now, wiser, at the least. He was glad… that Neji invited him for Ramen.

Naruto smiled gratefully… what a guy…

But after a lot of gracious thoughts towards his present comrade, his smile pursed into a thoughtful frown as he mentally braced himself: "Neji, what else happened during the White Dragon's attack? Did anything strange happen while the Dragon was here? Did he have any subordinates, any ninjas working for him at all?"

"Well," Neji scratched his chin with thought, "He did have some monstrous subordinates, but I don't remember anything strange going on inside these walls… except, of course, a large dragon terrorizing Konoha, idiot."

… Although, Neji still IS a smart-ass.

* * *

"See ya, Nej!"

"Uzumaki! Don't call me that, dammit!"

Naruto boisterously waved his hand as he walked away. Today was different from all the other days. Today was magnificent. Absolutely magnificent, that he couldn't help but smile while he walked away. Everything was turning over a new leaf, and he felt refreshed that someone—someone—finally acknowledged him. He'll gain his former title back, as the greatest Jounin of Konoha, and gain the favor of many peoples. Yes, that would be wonderful.

Naruto placed two palms behind his head, smiling all the way. At least the Kyubi wasn't a serious matter right now, at least his reputation as the once respected Uzumaki Naruto was still printed within Konoha's spirit—and not Kyubi no Yoko. He was definitely not recognized as Kyubi no Yoko.

'Hm… gotta take a bath. I smell like a damn snake.'

… he stopped—

There… just across the road: a beautiful snowflake… the very first snowflake of Konoha which had caught his sight in a fleeting instant.

The very first snowflake… of Konoha...

* * *

A/N: HOLY CURD! I am sooo late. So sorry :sweatdrops: but according to a bet I made with a friend of mine (Hi Juri-chan! ) I'm gonna have to finish this fic within 3 weeks. I hope you guys liked this chapter... concluding that you haven't read it yet in the Heaven and Earth Forums... oh well...

Please, R&R, and no flames!


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER XVI

To Meet Again...

He never felt fear this great in his life.

He never thought that he would feel such an emotion stronger than love itself… and that emotion is one thing he knew very well… guilt. Naruto wondered whether or not Sakura heard about his outburst against Sasuke. He grimaced, of course she did. Sasuke's living with her, right? Even so, he still needed to talk to her.

He still needed to apologize.

Naruto tried to lift his left foot but failed. He tried to move his arms, his body, his neck, but all he could do was just hide behind the wall, like a child afraid of his own shadow. He never felt like this with Sakura before, usually he was so carefree when he was around her; so blissfully ecstatic, that he felt like he was in heaven when he was with her. But those feelings were long gone, and now stood shame grasping his neck like a menace it usually was. It grabbed his neck so tightly that he couldn't breathe at all…

He just looked, never touching, and saw her… as the first snowflake of Konoha dropped to the ground to thaw.

'You can do this,' he thought to himself with a wavering voice which he barely heard in his mind before, 'She's still Sakura-chan,'

Still Sakura-chan. Was he sure about that fact at all, or was it some wish created by the selfish side of him? Somehow, he couldn't help but feel lost. He smirked without humor, 'Sakura-chan… you make things hard for me, know that?'

He stared at her longer, and noticed some things he seemed to have failed to notice before while he did so: her hair was longer than before, an inch longer, that is; her eyes and face reflected that of an older and wiser person; however, one thing still stood: she was still beautiful like he remembered her to be. Only… older. She was smiling as she sat down; reading what seemed to be a novel in her hands. She was blushing, but maybe because of the cold temperature blowing across Kohoha.

Naruto still stood; he was STILL frozen to that spot. He couldn't move, only his eyes did as he roamed her again and again, memorizing her changes and her attributes which didn't change over time.

"Sakura," he whispered to himself sorrowfully, resting his forehead on the rough surface of the wall, he blinked, "You've grown old…"

And he was still the youth he used to be, having lost years of his life to some cursed misfortune. Although, the curiosity was still the same: had she changed at all? Was she still the same, boisterous, knuckle-cracking Sakura-chan? Was she still his Sakura-chan? Those questions tempted him to move towards her, but once again his feet failed to move towards his desired destination…

Damn it.

His legs started to shake, and even though the air around them was fairly cold, he felt sweat come down his brow and crawl to his nose.

Damn it.

She turned a page, outwardly growing tired at each passing moment. Her eyes reflected that of tediousness and exasperation. What was she thinking of right now? Was she thinking about him? About the days gone by without adieu? Was she thinking about her son and Sasuke?

Was she thinking about him—at all?

The curiosity tugged him; moved him to budge himself towards her… but failed. He was just so nervous, so tense and uneasy that he just couldn't think straight anymore. Usually he'd just jump in front of her and surprise her, having the pleasure to see her drop the book and look at him, enraged. He had the pleasure of feeling her fist drive through his cheek; he also had the pleasure of screeching through the asphalt like broken glass, but that was just before, and both of them had changed since then. He won't DARE jump in front of her and startle her, for he didn't know how she'd react… and most of all, he didn't know if it was—the polite thing to do.

He gulped.

The polite thing to do? WITH Sakura-chan? He must've lost his mind!

He must face her somehow, if not then Neji won't buy him ramen and his deal would be lost and he'd be a looser chicken. Oh— who was he kidding? This wasn't about food anymore, this affair was more important than FOOD, oh god forbid it WAS… but…

Damn it.

He sighed: a great day turned bitter because of some childish anxiety. He involuntarily lifted his foot and set it over his other foot. After a small mental push of optimism his other foot followed… yes. He was ready.

He was ready to face her.

* * *

She just couldn't believe it: a nice day in Konoha, and her beloved Rokudaime and his family were separated because of his obvious tasks. She felt ridiculously monotonous, and finally giving up, she slammed the book shut after quitting on it seconds ago, 'It's hopeless: she'll never get him now that she's a bitch…' she thought, the plot taxing her so far,

She pitched the hapless book on her seat next to her as her palms found her chin, while her elbows rested upon her knees jadedly. With a sigh she pondered and remembered the day… yes, this was the time when Sasuke—no, Naruto, who used Henge to TRANSFORM into Sasuke, approached her broken heart and mended it.

She smiled knowingly. Those days seemed like yesterday when she thought about it now: the days of Team Seven and their wonderful bridge of amity with each other—now broken because of rage, jealousy and power.

"Naruto…" she whispered, her voice barely audible among the windy breeze of Konoha, "Naruto…"

She smiled again, he was like a child back then… he WAS a child back then, but actually grew into a fine young man. Perhaps a man she could've been with before… shame, really. The heaviness in her heart grew placid as she thought of their times together.

Wonderful times… beautiful times…

Times which gave her peace whenever she thought about that young man, imprisoned on his bed without will or vigor. He was half-dead back then, very pale and sickly.

She sighed wistfully…

"You sure have a large, charming forehead…" she looked up leisurely; he smiled, "Makes me want to kiss it,"

A couple of birds passed their way singing a lofty tune about a lover's catastrophe…

They were both caught in some frantic moment, each of their chests beating in a rapid pulsation as their heart drummed harder, louder— more calloused as time passed their way. Sakura gaped, wondering how he could've possibly kept his youth, in all these years in a disturbing, gloomy, and overly sanitized hospital. His aura gave off the usual friendly ambiance she almost forgot, and which she both relished and esteemed at the same time. What'll they do? Do they have anything on their faces? Were they looking like idiots at all? Naruto scratched his neck and smiled bashfully, letting out a toothy grin and a joyful snigger.

"Hey," she said as she momentarily sat upright,

"Sakura-chan," his smile widened at the sight of her, "Long time no see, eh?"

She smiled back and slightly gave a short, yet slow, nod, "Long time no see,"

Both of them stared at each other with nervous, forthcoming eyes, each twinkling brighter than the other.

"May I?" he motioned his hand, mentally asking her, begging her if she would mind a fool to sit with her—

She nodded.

A fool he may be, but a brave, and not to mention sweet fool.

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe it: he had finally done it. His paces were long and hesitant, but right now his feelings before didn't compare to what he felt right now: dread. What if she still felt angry with him, and desired him to just leave her alone in her own life? What if she just ignored him there?

What if—?

"I'm just—so glad to see you, Naruto-kun,"

His eyes widened as the glimmer in his eyes increased, "Sakura-chan," he gasped in surprise, "You know you can call me Naruto instead…"

"Nonsense," she waved her hand as a gesture of gentle intolerance, "It's all right, Naruto-kun."

Another cold breeze whirled around them. Naruto relaxed a bit, enjoying the silence he once murdered with his furious trifles, 'This is good, this silence,' he decided, but then he gave away a nervous smile, turning away from Sakura so that she couldn't see, 'Heh, I feel so stupid right now…'

"Soo…" Naruto started, his mouth suddenly turning dry in a second, he swallowed the growing dessert behind his teeth, "How're you?"

She smiled, "Fine. Everything's going great and…" Sakura's smile faltered ungracefully. She looked down with unshed tears which she hastily wiped away with the back of her hand. Naruto just stared at her awkwardly, holding his breath as he waited for her utterance, "Naruto, I'm just… so sorry that you—"

"No, it's all right," Naruto said reassuringly, "I was just… shocked, that's all. In fact…" he tilted her chin as he softly made her turn to him, yet quickly pulling out his finger as he did so, "I'm supposed to be the one apologizing to you right now,"

She smiled wider this time. When did she ever make him feel this way? She never failed to give him the drive to live, and now, after many years of being parted, she's still the same. The same Sakura-chan, just like he hoped her to be. He remembered: when he was twelve he felt something a normal boy would feel towards a girl, and it seemingly grew from a small bud to a seamless portrait of a cosmos. They grew closer after his training with Jiraiya, and everything seemed perfect from then on. Everything used to be perfect.

"You're still the same, like I remembered you to be."

"Well," Naruto laughed without the humor in his eyes, "I didn't actually have the chance to change since I was apparently wasting time on a bed, sleeping, I hope—"

A quick laugh then a happy chuckle, "Your teasing haven't changed at all, I never thought that you'd still be the same after all… those things—," she made a small sound of unease at the back of her throat while her hands scuffled in front of her in a nervous way, shifting a bit on her seat like a child on time-out, "Do you… wanna join the family for dinner?"

… well that caught Naruto off-guard…

"Later— t-tonight, I mean." Sakura said as she sheepishly grinned at him, 'That was stupid,' she thought, feeling her chest go heavy because of the apparent embarrassment she just indulged herself in, "I mean, it would be nice… to have a Team Seven reunion— or something like that." Her eyes shimmered, begging him to agree with her proposal.

Naruto knew what she was doing, of course, since he understood very well how painfully she, a feathered reddish petal, was caught torn in the middle of his and Sasuke's conflict against each other. Naruto knew that their growing dislike for each other was hinted with a bit of respect and amiable love, but nonetheless he still felt the acidic pang of abhorrence towards the Uchiha. He looked up the skies and spied the clouds going their devious ways, the bold shades of blue meshed into his pupils as his eyes searched a solution in the skies. Sitting in front of Sasuke would be challenging… but then again, just for Sakura...

Well, he never, NEVER did have the heart to refuse her, except— well, there was this one time she dared him to use his Sexy no Jutsu technique and…

Naruto looked at her with his usual, toothy grin, "Sure! It'll be like—the good ol' times!"

She smiled back— a friendly smile.

* * *

"AAUGH!"

Naruto fell on his bed like a heavy stick, his arms spreading out in a very limp position and his hair forming a soft, silver halo on his head. His index finger twitched as he thought about his earlier interaction with his… with Sakura-chan.

'Shit… did I just accept to sit with Uchiha and have dinner with him?' he gulped,

Oh well, it was bound to happen, anyway. It's good to try to patch things up with the one who stole EVERYTHING from him due to spite (as he guessed), and Sakura was indeed biting her teeth and tongue just to make them get along. Her husband and he…

Her husband…

He turned to lie on his left side and propped his elbow under his head, scratching his hair with a lazy pace. Oh well, he'd have to face everything with a smile on his face and a positive disposition. He remembered the time when he believed that crying wouldn't solve anything, and right now his beliefs of before were starting to come back to him like some 'Cloth of Goodness' or something corny like that… damn. Naruto suddenly felt himself sink low in the bed as if it was trying to eat him whole, but then he realized that it was all in his mind. He shifted again and faced the ceiling of his room, aggravated by the whole ordeal of the bed shifting and the dull ache in his stomach.

"I wonder what she's gonna cook…" Yes: think of your stomach so that your heart can settle down to its normal paces…

"I wonder if she KNOWS how to cook," he said to himself, remembering one particular incident which included a badly cooked ramen and food poisoning… "I hope she KNOWS how to cook," his face did a small twenty-four/seven grimace,

He tried to calm himself more by walking around in paces and thinking about many things about Sakura and himself tackling their humorous encounters with life and food. He sat down on the ground and started meditating, but of course with no avail since his mind was filled with endless thinking; he drummed his hands on the table and created what he called 'crappy music', pretending that he was a failed minstrel who knew how to play the bongos and whatnot; he decided that he should train instead of sitting around in his home all day doing nothing—until he feared meeting up with either Sakura and Sasuke on the way.

His anxiety never ceased… that is, until he was met with a loud knock on his door. He cursed under his breath, lazily crossed the gap between him and the door, opened it, and was met with a slap on the forehead. As he crossly rubbed it he noticed the usual, shiny black hair between his fingers… Neji?

"I take it," he tediously said, "You talked to her, right?"

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed, "And why the hell did you slap me, idiot?"

"To release your anxiety— idiot,"

…

"Oh." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh, "So, what's the reason for your gracing me with your icy presence, eh?"

"Actually," Neji looked down at his feet, suddenly looking strangely sheepish in front of the blonde, "I told Hinata about you, and she told, no, she actually NAGGED me to invite you to dinner…"

"Eh? Dinner?" Naruto smiled, "Sure! But… well, I'm having dinner with…" he paused,

"Wiiiith… ?" Neji pressed,

"Wiith… the Uchiha family…"

…

"I told you to speak to her, not go head on and act like a fool in front of Hokage-sama."

"What was I supposed to do? Tell her 'No, because I wanna ring stupid jackass Uchiha SASUKE'S neck until his head pops off!'? Not very appropriate, don't ya' think?"

"Well, I'm guessing that you were doing stupid things in there just now, correct?"

Naruto's shoulders drooped, "Yeah…"

…

"Can I come in?"

"Sure,"

"Thanks,"

"No prob',"

"Okay,"

"Right,"

"Fine,"

"Okay,"

…

Both men looked at each other drearily until Neji suddenly rolled his eyes, annoyed at the clueless one, and pushed Naruto out of the way and entered on his own. Naruto closed the door behind him as he eyed the sterling youth sit down on a chair like a prince, "So…" he started,

"Soo, why did you drop by all of a sudden? Why all the attention, Nej?"

Neji paused all of a sudden, looking out Naruto's window he started to spy a couple of birds flying up in the air, with free wings flapping about their sides, and giving a barely audible sound of approval, he thought: 'Eight birds, Hinata… there are eight…'

He looked down, closed his eyes and smirked rigidly, "I owe you one, Uzumaki,"

"Eh?"

"The Chuunin exams, remember?" Neji turned his gaze towards the blonde with robust eyes, "I couldn't help but feel changed after that, Uzumaki. And I have to say that if I didn't learn anything that day, I could've walked into the dark path that Uchiha Sasuke walked into, and back. I hate to go around blindly— and for that, I wish to thank you. You're someone I truly admire after all these years of your hardship." His eyes softened as the tragedy of Uzumaki Naruto replayed in his mind, "I'm just here… to make sure that all your hard-work comes out worthwhile, that's all..."

Naruto sat down in front of him with a soft thump as he massaged his neck again, looking at the black-haired youth in front of him with warmth "Gee, Nej, that's pretty… yeah," he smiled, "You're welcome, I guess."

Neji sighed, a dreary sigh, he crossed his arms and relaxed in the chair he was sitting on, "Please tell me that you're going on with your forthcoming engagement with the Uchiha clan."

The blonde frowned, looked outside the window, and saw nothing. The clouds have gone; therefore there were no answers there, just the unavoidable abyss of light-blue, and the kind of silence which came back to haunt him. He swallowed his doubts and thought about what Neji just told him: Uzumaki Naruto, the man with the Golden touch, no doubt; the man with a Golden heart, no less. He felt satisfied, and also felt confident that he can, indeed, accomplish this mission: he MUST patch things up with Sasuke, no matter how proud he felt; no matter how selfish he got, just for Sakura-chan.

"Yeah," Naruto uttered with his voice, deeper like the tone he used in his prime. Striking up his confident pose, he said: "Of course I will! Who do you think I am, Sasuke?"

* * *

A/N: And so, the sudden chapter 14 is here. Now I dedicate this to all my friends back at :waves: HEYA DORKS! Anyways, please, R&R so that I can finish this earlier. The end is nearing, and I'd like to see some of your comments, please! Oh, and speaking of reviews, I thank you all who have reviewed me, and I assure you: why won't this be a NaruSaku, since I dwell in the paradise of NaruSaku itself:lol: Relaaax, it's gonna be a bit tainted, but believe me, it'll be worthwhile :gulp-- I hope:


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER XV

Midnight Anxiety

"Flowers, Uzumaki!" he whispered in a childish tone, imitating Neji with his 'talking' hand mockingly, "Need to buy her flowers, Uzumaki, because it's —BLAHBLAHBLAH!" Naruto growled, and started beating the hand with an angry fist, "Stupid Hyuga!"

It was his entire fault that he was so frikkin' late! That… that FLOWER BOY actually forced him to buy some flowers when he was already going, no, not going— HURRYING to her place! And now here he was… a couple of minutes late. He pouted, 'Eight o'clock… dammit…'

Shouting out with a despairing cry, Naruto heavily flopped down on a stone seat, letting his limbs fly out with anguish. The bouquet ready, yet a bit ruffled, in his hands, although it was his body which didn't seem to be cooperating with him. It appears that Neji wasn't the only fault of his tardiness, because while he was running full speed towards her house, he suddenly stopped on his tracks and idiotically decided to spy a boy, who was unusually reading… porn and was mercilessly being scolded at by a girl—just like what he and Sakura used to do. And after that little view he suddenly walked absentmindedly slower to a dawdling pace, until he realized he was… okay, so it was ENTIRELY his fault that he was late, big deal, right?

"Ugh," he massaged his forehead, hoping that the continuous throb in his brain would end: of course it was a 'big deal'. This was Sakura-chan for crying out loud!

… then again, Sakura wasn't the only person he was dreading to meet. Naruto relaxed for a bit, trying to calm himself from the terrifying thought of finally meeting her own, precious family. A leaf flew around his pate and landed on the ground softly. He picked it up and examined it languidly, hoping to rid his anxiety using concentration…

Relax… just breathe, in and out…

The time after dusk felt heavy to him and cold as well. The small grove in front of him was glowing with a brighter dark, and the leaves' silhouette begged him to stand up and continue forward; trot on his path and, hopefully, walk towards his closure. The wind around him started playing a violin; a song filled with broken pride, and heartrending displays of sadness about a man facing his fear. The crickets chirped along the lullaby, and forced him to walk on his path… but it seems that he had stopped wishing for closure right now. Naruto's palms were sweating, and his forehead, too. His legs shook whenever he tried to stand up, and his stomach didn't feel that hungry anymore. No more comforting thoughts about food, it seems.

He sighed.

Naruto felt cold, both on the inside and the out, even if the air whispered and told him that they were warmer than his mother's first touch. He rolled his eyes resignedly, "You friggin' chicken," he muttered to himself. He suddenly didn't want to care anymore, whether or not Sakura would forgive him about NOT coming to the place he most feared, and whether or not Sakura would ever talk to him and acknowledge him, and maybe even— if possible— have the soul to love him again.

... naah, it would be too selfish to wish for that. She was already happy, and he was just meddling in her life like some nosey parker.

"I give up…" he muttered.

He just sat there, feeling his heart fade from a thousand drums to a soft tinkle, having the satisfaction of that sound turn dull in his ears. All was good— everything is fine, just as long as he has an excuse as to why he missed dinner.

But then, he stopped. He stopped thinking about how relieved he felt, he stopped thinking about the world which still— STILL begged him to go on his road, he stopped moving, he stopped blinking... his figure halted to a morbid hiatus when he realized that…

He was running away again…

* * *

"_Meh, Sasuke's a frikkin' chicken, anyways," Naruto said, hiding his face with his arms as he leaned on the table, _

"_Hopefully he hits his head and realizes what crap he's doing," Ten-ten added, _

"_Hmph!" Lee stood up from his seat and did a confident pose, "TEAM EIGHT WILL NEVER DO SUCH A THING! Right, Gai-sensei?"_

"_We're all family!" Gai said, doing his usual 'Gai pose'—complete with his straight, unwavering thumb and flawlessly white teeth, "Nobody goes back once they're in! It's a wonderful thing called LOVE!"_

"_I think he's just being a coward," Neji stated after sipping a noodle from his bowl, "Finding power even if it destroys him, killing Sakura's parents as ill-fated captives, excusing his own self because of some purpose we've yet to understand… I think that sums it up. Don't you think so too, Naruto?"_

"_Eh?" Naruto looked up and frowned, the trouble in his eyes never turning placid. He sighed and hid his face in his arms, even ignoring the lulling smell of ramen in front of him, "Just a friggin' ass chicken…"_

* * *

Naruto rose stiffly from his position and quickly walked towards Sakura's home without ever looking back, his eyes set on his destination solidly: never wavering, never hesitating—this is who he really is, and he will never run away again, 'I'm NOT a chicken,' he thought to himself, 'And I'm most definitely NOT a fuckin' coward,'

* * *

The Uchiha household was absolutely breathtaking. One thing: it was huge, clean—a perfect home for a wife and kids. Naruto stared at it with absolute awe and jealousy: could he have provided Sakura with THAT kind of house if she picked him before? Maybe—but right now he felt that he was stuck in a filthy gutter.

He looked around and saw a vast amount of plants surrounding the house everywhere, and there was a little swing hanging from one of the trees, 'Cherry blossoms,' he noted, 'These are cherry blossoms.'

A gift for his wife, perhaps?

Herbs of different kinds were abundant in the Uchiha garden, and the palace itself was painted green, 'Like her eyes,'

Oh god— he didn't know that Uchiha can be such a charming bastard…

He swallowed his pride and walked: simple step by simple step, towards Sakura's home. He felt faint and wanted to swoon at that very instant, but forced himself to stay mindful and keep his will harder than a rock. A hesitant fist raised up on the door, poised to knock but couldn't. He was stone, rigid. It was painful enough to spy them kiss romantically in a garden, with their kid in her arms, how painful will it be when he's in the very place where they grew closer with each other as a whole? He cursed under his breath and felt his hand involuntarily knocked on the dreaded door.

Naruto stood back in an instant when a noise, muffled by the door, startled him. He tightly shut his eyes, bracing himself from the… impact (whatever it is), not caring whether or not he looked childish at all.

The door opened… and his eyes were still shut tight. A yellow light filled the darkness in his eyelids while he waited for Sakura's laugh, or maybe a possible mocking comment about how stupid he looked. He waited for her to drive him away; waited for her to lash out at him for being late… but instead—

Instead he heard a child's giggle ring sweetly in his ears. Could it be? Naruto opened his eyes and saw…

"Hallo!" the kid said with a large smile on his face. Well, what a warm welcome,

"H-hi," Naruto replied inaudibly, the child laughed in merriment at the strange, funny man in front of him,

"I'm Jinu, you're Naruto, aen't ya'?" the kid said vigorously with an adorable face, his raven hair glowing and meshing around the orange light behind him,

Naruto was surprised that the child had an air of intelligence in him, which undoubtedly came from his mother. Jinu's eyes held all: even if it was solidly black, it still held a tinge of innocence and joy. He smelt confidence in the boy, and even if the kid looked A LOT like his father, the dark, conceited Sasuke was absent within. Everything about that boy, even when Naruto just met him for a second— he was sure that he reminded him of his mother.

"Yeah… I guess so." Naruto smirked, kneeling on the child's level so they could see eye to eye,

"Well, okaa-san was expecting you," Jinu grabbed his hand and dragged him in their home, that large smile still plastered on his precious face, "C'mon! She's waitin' for ya'!"

He was lead through confusing doors and into rooms, into a big hall and around until they finally reached the kitchen, where he unexpectedly saw Sakura washing her hands in the sink. Her back was against him, so he didn't know whether or not she was having a load of hard feelings against him because of his Kakashi-like lateness, but she turned to him abruptly and smiled a warm smile, "Took you long enough," she teased; grabbing a towel near the sink and rubbing it on her course hands to dry.

Naruto's eyes widened: indeed, this IS a kitchen… but this is A kitchen. The biggest damn kitchen he's ever seen…

"Well don't just stand there!" she chuckled ecstatically, "Sit down! I prepared this dinner for you and thought you wouldn't come—"

"I'm REALLY sorry about that," Naruto said, his face contorted into a regretful appearance, "I was just…"

Sakura shook her hand in front of her and laughed, "No, no, it's okay, really. I understand."

"Right,"

"Right,"

"O-kay then,"

"Yeah!"

Jinu looked at both of them with a confused expression, and smiled, "Aren't okaa-san suppose to invite Naruto-san to sit down?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and rubbed Jinu's hair playfully, "You're too smart for you mother, know that?"

All of a sudden, Naruto's heart filled with joy when he heard the boy giggle at his mother and look at him like a son would to a father. Speaking of 'father', where the hell was— "Sasuke," he said, "Where's Sasuke?"

"Well… Hokage— busy— work… I think that says it all." Sakura said, "Sit down, I'm just gonna get something from… up there." She clumsily said, exiting the kitchen to go… somewhere, which is apparently 'up there'.

Jinu shook his head from his mother's obvious awkwardness. Grabbing Naruto's hand again, he humorously dragged the older man towards their table: "C'mon!" he said with that childish voice of his, "I'm hungry!"

In truth, Naruto thought that it was rather strange for a house this big to have a kitchen with a table, but then again, his rumbling stomach wasn't complaining. Naruto flopped down the wooden chair and looked to his right, noticing a large bowl filled with… Miso ramen?

"Ramen?" he said, "You like ramen?"

"Well…" the kid put a large heap of the stuff in his bowl with a sloppy 'plop', smiling wider than ever (if possible),

… he was starting to like this kid, a LOT. Not bothering to stay polite, he did just the same thing to his bowl, until both of them were equally sipping off their bowls like hungry mountain lions.

Sakura came back and sat down her seat, prior to Naruto's, when she noticed the two boys almost finishing it off with their meal, "Both of you got along fine," she smiled, grabbing her own meal herself,

"I take it," she said after a pause, "That Sasuke still didn't give you a mission,"

Naruto slurped a hanging noodle from his chin, looking at Sakura with tired eyes, "Well… I barely saw him. And he didn't call me to his office."

She quietly giggled, "I expected you to be jumping up and down for missions, but it seems that my guesses were mistaken,"

"Well, people do change," Naruto said,

"I guess so. Although, I do hope that the business around this town change." Sakura lifted a troubled eyebrow, "I mean, Sasuke's usually up all night doing PAPERWORK! It's just— unfair," Sakura pouted,

"Otou-san barely comes home," Jinu frowned as he started picking on his bowl,

"Well, he's gonna make it up for us, eh Jinu?" Sakura motherly smiled at him,

The child smiled energetically, "AHUH!"

He couldn't believe it. Earlier he thought that things could possible go out of proportion, when right now he was feeling so comfortable that he could strip down his clothes and go everywhere nude! The world stopped spinning and he felt himself settle down into a relaxed mood.

"Well, you know the responsibilities of a Hokage." Naruto smirked, "Yet I'm glad that Sasuke got the job instead of some other idiot."

… what a lie…

"I do think he's doing a good job. He prevented two wars from coming our way,"

Ugh, jealous— Sasuke may prevent two wars, but Naruto knew that he could prevent a thousand!

"So both of you named him Jinu, eh?" Naruto said, hoping to get off the subject as soon as possible,

"Well, 'Jinu' is only a nickname by his father. I originally named him—"Sakura paused for a moment, engaging herself with her food as Naruto waited for her to continue, "Uchiha Naruto,"

He froze.

Uchiha… Naruto? They named their kid with HIS name? He looked at Sakura, his eyes wide with shock, squinting with a startling expression with his face, and leaning towards Sakura as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard from her lips. Although it was apparent that Jinu was oblivious to their low conversation, and busied himself with stuffing his face with food.

"N-Naruto?"

"We didn't forget you, Naruto," she whispered,

Naruto gradually went back to his bowl and continued eating silently, his face riddled with thoughts and bewilderment, 'Good,' he thought, after a moment of thinking, 'At least somebody has my name,'

* * *

Their dinner went well unlike what he had expected from before. They ate with silent gratitude and relief, which Naruto didn't know he could feel with Sakura's son nearby. Sasuke still hasn't come home yet, and instead of what he thought would be a 'joyous' Team 7 reunion, there they were: alone with little Jinu up in his room, slumbering. Naruto was sitting on the porch drinking, while Sakura relaxed on a comfortable chair with her own drink in her hand. They barely talked at all, and usually ended up mumbling replies sheepishly to each other. Naruto could think of a thousand subjects he wanted to talk about with Sakura, but usually stopped himself and ended up gaping like an idiot.

The butterflies were still flying around in his stomach, so, gulping his drink down his throat faster than a kunai, he faced her and swallowed his unease, "I heard about that White Dragon who once terrorized Konoha," he whispered, slowly facing Sakura from her seat, "What happened to obaa-chan?"

"Well, she went away to the Hidden Sand…" Sakura technically smiled as she thought about her former sensei, "Who knows what she's doing there right now, probably gambling. But Shizune's with her, as usual, trying to hit some sense into her. Ever since Jiraiya—"

He scoffed, "Still can't find Ero-sennin, eh?"

"It's impossible for him to die—"

"Then how did he disappear?" he scratched his neck with irritation, "I just don't understand: one night he was walking along the road, and the next day his clothes were lying on the ground WITHOUT him in it… it just doesn't make sense."

"It confused all of us, Naruto," she mumbled, "The White Dragon… it's something else. It's not human, and it's definitely not one of the biju…"

"Then what the hell is it? Where the hell did it come from?"

She paused, "From what I heard, they said that it came from the center of the earth…"

"Naah," Naruto waved a dismissive hand, "I don't think I can believe that. It must have come from… somewhere else." he exhaled noisily, looking at his glass with disdain,

"I'm not gonna lie anymore, Sakura-chan. I'm spiraling downhill without feeling myself stop," he mumbled,

"Is it because… you didn't get the Hokage title?"

"No, it's because I don't know what to do with my life anymore… until—"

"Until?"

He looked at her: must he dare tell her his newfound purpose? He looked down and decided against it instead, "Nothing,"

"Don't do something stupid to yourself now, Naruto," she said dangerously,

"I'm not even thinking about that," he whispered,

Her eyes flashed, "Then what were you planning to do?"

He grinned and silently snickered briefly, "I'm planning to live."

…

Well that was a relief, and to Sakura it was more than relief: it was paradise. She was obviously worried that he would do something out of character, but rest assured he wouldn't. And thank GOD he didn't.

She took a last sip from her glass and nodded her head slightly, "I don't think it's wise to wait for Sasuke," she mentioned, "He usually comes home late; typically four in the morning or something like that. And since we're talking about truth or false I guess I can share something which is still lodged in my throat,"

Naruto's eyes glowered on that thought, like an owl hidden deep by the bowels of midnight. She wasn't implying what he thought she was implying right now, was she? "I think Sasuke's not in love with me anymore—"

"Impossible!" he swiftly exclaimed, "How can he not love you anymore? I mean, he DID marry you, right?" – as painful as it seems, he felt the truth in his voice come out louder, and plainer as day.

Sakura looked at him with utter perplexity, and right now she was very, very sure that Naruto was still in love with her. And because of that her heart remorsefully went out for him. She swallowed the sweet stuff under her tongue and replied: "Maybe because he barely took time for his family anymore,"

"Well, the obligations of a Hokage really are kinda difficult." Naruto said, "Since Konoha is his whole family, with you guys in it,"

"I guess so," she said. Thank god… thank god he was there to make her think otherwise of her negative thoughts— "I'm glad that you're back, Naruto,"

He smiled: this was definitely not like what he had expected. And from today's point of view, wandering around aimlessly like a coward was something he promised himself to never do in his lifetime, ever.

* * *

'I'm going on a mission tomorrow,' Sakura-chan had told him, 'so I want you to spend time with us first thing in the morning…'

Her voice kept ringing in Naruto's ears like soft tinkling of bells in the afternoon. The world has indeed gone dark (and it was time to sleep), yet he could feel his feelings go through the brighter day instead. He sighed: today was the most wonderful day in his life. Sure, he failed to meet with Sasuke, but that was one of the things he liked the most, even if he didn't want to freely admit it to himself. He smiled as he propped his hands under his head, staring blissfully at the ceiling with broad, hopeful eyes.

'Wonderful; perfect… just beautiful,'

It even seemed foolish that he hesitated to come to dinner with her and her son. 'Meh, stupid idiot-head,'

Nothing disturbing went through his head throughout that night, and for once he fell asleep while the brighter gloom of midnight watched over him. He felt absolutely PERFECT.

… although, he couldn't stop thinking about that faint light in Sasuke's office, 'Meh, he's working himself to death, Uchiha could use a little relaxation.'

* * *

"Ants have more legs than that!"

"Oh really? Can you count how many, then?"

"All right! I will!"

Jinu fell on his palms as he tried his best to count an ant's limbs while it fled: 'One… six… five… three —four…"

"SEE!" Jinu smiled triumphantly, "It has FIFTEEN legs!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and made a comical expression on his face, "Fine then, fifteen legs in all?"

Jinu unexpectedly jumped two feet to the air, and laughed when Naruto shrieked with shock, "Fifteen legs in all! Girly screamer!"

The kid suddenly went on a mad dash around the park while Naruto couldn't feel anything but intimidated by the little one, since his energy matched his when he was younger, "Girly screamer?" he pouted,

"Excuse him," Sakura said from the swing, "He just ate chocolate,"

"Chocolate is evil,"

"Obviously," she mocked,

Naruto absentmindedly scratched his head, "I guess it's getting late now, Sakura-chan,"

"I guess so," Sakura stood up and walked towards him with a thankful expression displayed on her face, "I'll be seeing you after my mission!" she said,

"Sure! I'm looking forward to it," Naruto said, "Hopefully Sasuke can spend some time with us, eh?"

What a lie, of course he didn't want her husband to come!

"Yeah, hopefully," Sakura took her way and walked towards her son who was running around like a dashing ball of fire, "Time to go home now, Jinu!"

"Aww…"

Naruto quickly turned his back against the two, since he didn't want the boy to plead him to stay and sleep at their house. It broke his heart that the child barely saw his father, and right now Naruto only guessed that Jinu favored him more than his own 'otou-san'. He stole a sideward glance at both mother and son: Sakura was watching him walk away with a small smile, while her son was frowning babyishly— adorable kid. His new purpose was a fulfilling one, indeed: protect them both… except Sasuke. He doesn't need protecting.

Naruto kicked some pebbles on the road, and he couldn't help but notice the very same flash of faint light in Sasuke's office. He looked around and decided to stop by, hopefully force Hokage-sama to talk to him about missions since he had the strength to go through one. Walking towards his office was like walking in ice: he felt numb and less boisterous. He felt mindful of his thoughts and not his steps, and his eyes failed to look straight and bowed down low to the ground instead.

The same pulsation of his heart thrummed in his ribcage painfully, and throbbed in his ears until he felt himself go mentally deaf. What's wrong with him? That ringing in his ears was like a malfunctioning train… like a dying bird. What the HELL is wrong with him? He shook his head distractedly and narrowed his concentration: the ringing was gone, and his terror was gone as well.

It was then he realized that he had finally reached his destination: Sasuke's office door. Right now, persuading the Uchiha to take a break would be difficult, he knew since he tasted paper work before, and it was a frikkin' pain in the ass indeed. Taking up all his courage he gained from earlier, he moved to knock on the door until he heard something.

No, it wasn't a groan of pain, or groan of irritation. Neither was it a groan of anger nor a groan of a disoriented mind… it sounded more like a…

He couldn't place it. The sounds were faint from behind the door, and he just couldn't help but try to find out what that disturbing feeling was. He narrowed his eyes as he put his ears into full concentration: the sounds were weak, very weak, and he was sure that those were very careful movements only a Hokage would boast.

… his eyes widened as he heavily wheezed from terror:

An erotic gasp…

A sigh!

A raise of hip!

A heavy thump!

And… a moan of a woman? From SASUKE'S office!

'But… wha—'

Naruto's eyes widened further as he bared his teeth with rage. That BASTARD; that ANIMAL! Ooh, he's TOTALLY going to get it now! Naruto's breathing rapidly gained momentum, and he felt his heart rise up to his throat with every furious gasp of delirium: Sasuke was cheating on Sakura-chan! Her thoughts proved right all along, and now he must straighten up the situation no matter how many consequences he may face.

But… but her heart would be broken into a thousand pieces— and her husband… the LOYAL Rokudaime…

Naruto's earlier joy cruelly melted, and made him feel more enraged as his fists tightened, ready to knock that Uchiha out of his own glass window and into his well deserved death.

Sasuke… you charming asshole…

* * *

A/N: Well, Chapter 15 up as planned. I hope you guys liked this one! Anyways, please review, and no FLAMES please. I did make that clear in the past chapters. Anyway, constructive criticism welcome, aand... thanks for your reviews, guys! Special thanks to my friends back at H&E, and Kepelus!


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER XVI

Right Thing? Wrong Thing?

Neji silently moaned in exasperation when Naruto dug his face painfully deeper in his arms. Naruto swore he felt his body turn to that of a child's: his back turned against a large tree, his arms hugging his legs which placed his body into a tight, fetal position, and right now he just couldn't help but sulk like a child. He didn't think that he'd miss his chance of beating up that Sasuke-bastard since the coward just disappeared out of thin air… nothing out of the ordinary, really, but in this case it made him very furious, that he wanted to tear every hair on his head and die.

"Maybe he was the dog…" Neji insisted.

"Oh, god, I'm laughing," Naruto said sarcastically, his voice muffled by his own arms,

"No, seriously, have you even thought about that?"

"Of course I thought about Sasuke using HENGE! What am I? Stupid?"

"Maybe…" Neji said under his breath, so inaudibly that Naruto barely heard that mockery,

"What!"

"Oh nothing…" Neji innocently said, sliding his back against the tree and sitting next to Naruto as a comforting gesture,

"I mean, if Sasuke TURNED into the Uchiha family mutt, then why the hell did it try to bite my ass off?" he growled, "Besides, its scent was a hundred-percent FIXED mutt. Right now, who the hell knows where our Rokudaime-TEME-sama is. For all I know, he might've spent the night in a drunken ORGY…"

Neji snorted, "Orgy? Uzumaki, I know, as you were making that rancid statement, that our Hokage-sama is an a-hole, but to go out on a night of 'drunken orgy'? That's low…"

Naruto looked at Neji, glaring a hole through that cursed seal on his forehead and slapped a menacing palm on it, "Ugh, just shut up—I'm thinking, here…"

Neji flinched and looked at him fiercely, rubbing a hand on his stinging brow which Naruto had just slapped, "And what, pray tell, are you thinking?"

"How to find Sasuke and murder him," Naruto said simply, his blue eyes burning with a fiery hatred,

Neji heavily sighed, thinking to himself that such a good day was ruined by this shocking news. He never knew that one of the most respected ones of Konoha would do such a thing, and he never thought about doubting Naruto's words since he looked as if his body parts were dismembered—a beautiful day turned sour. A couple of white birds flew a thousand feet over their heads, and the trees shook with a tremor which Neji only knew from experience: heartbreak and anger. Mix it together and it made the darkest black.

He faced Naruto with a serious look and said: "I think he still lusts for power. Even if he shed that skin of a traitor, I always knew that that dark part of him will never be pure." He silently mumbled,

"Oh, and you knew that all along?" Naruto glared at him, his blue eyes radiating a violent red,

"I always had a feeling. And I'm very sorry for not telling you, but I really thought that Sasuke wasn't THAT much of a jerk. Plus I didn't want you to doubt him for Sakura's sake," Neji scratched his chin thoughtfully, "And oh how I was mistaken…"

Naruto slipped a palm to his face and rubbed his tired, sleepless eyes, "I do have to advise you," Neji said, "That you shouldn't resort to violence just like THAT. If Sakura finds out about you KILLING her husband, I think she'd ignore you until your funeral."

"Well I think she'd be thankful that I killed the pest of her life…"

"Oh, don't you understand anything about WOMEN Uzumaki?" Neji scolded, "Some girls want to go against their husbands headfirst, and I know Sakura pretty well to be certain that she has the particular trait."

"How'd you know about this?" Naruto scorned,

"I'm one of the poor husbands. And believe me, Hinata sometimes advances toward me with horns on her head and a dangerous gleam in her eyes…" Neji shivered at one memory, "I'm very thankful that it only happened twice."

"So, what the hell am I supposed to do, hmm?" the blonde pressed, his fists growing pale from the force he was implying, "I know what I'm supposed to do! I'll SKIN that Sasuke-bastard ALIVE!"

"Heyheyhey!" Neji exclaimed, putting a hard hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Look, Uzumaki, don't even THINK about stooping to his level. I know very well that he's the Hokage, and I also know that cheating on your wife is lower than dirt, but beating him up senseless is nothing compared to dirt: it's lower than that. I know very well that 'skinning him alive' is absurd, and it's going to solve NOTHING."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Fine, I won't do anything extreme, then."

"Good, now listen CAREFULLY," Neji said, gritting his teeth so that the dense one would listen, "Wait until Sakura comes home from her mission, THEN tell her. Guide her steps all the way, and go through this looking like the hero." He smirked, "Who knows? Maybe she'll turn to you for… 'comfort',"

Naruto blinked, and then suddenly blushed, "Yeah, I'll end this looking like the hero!"

"Right," Neji patted him at the back, "And you'll hold yourself when you see Sasuke walking down the street, right?"

"Even if the girl's fiddling her feisty-ass legs around his…somewhere." Naruto grumpily replied, "Look I get it, let's just drop the subject. I don't wanna hear anymore."

Neji slightly nodded his head as his brow creased with worry, "Right."

Naruto heavily sighed and took in the smell of a new kind of despair. But strangely, though, a small part of him was rejoicing.

"I almost got him," he murmured, "I almost beat him off to a pulp…"

Neji's brow suddenly curled to a thoughtful one, "Admit it," he said, "You feel relieved on the inside,"

"… I have a chance,"

Neji chuckled and looked at Naruto square in the eyes, "I need to go,"

Naruto looked at him with surprise and disappointment, "Wha— ?"

"And YOU," Neji stood up and helped Naruto on his feet, "Go home and rest. I get the feeling that you didn't sleep at all yesterday. Were you looking for the Rokudaime all night, Uzumaki?"

Naruto glared at Neji through his blonde hair, fiercely looking at his placid faced friend and seemingly burning a very large, scorching hole through him. Neji's face twisted to some strong exasperation, "Right." He said blandly.

* * *

Naruto, for the umpteenth time, fell on his bed with a very heavy 'thud', his arms flying after his tired shell of a body. He had decided to do what his friend told him to do, because he knew, in the pit of his stomach, that Neji was right about all this. All he needed to do was lay low and prevent himself from wringing the Rokudaime-teme-sama's neck until his eyeballs pop off. Another day for brooding, another moment of hating, despairing and cursing. Naruto smiled: this was actually going to put Sasuke out of the picture.

He quietly told himself that he was also doing this for them, and not just for himself, but somehow he couldn't feel anything but guilt. His smile turned to a dubious frown.

This was selfish. It was right to tell her, but a part of it was selfish no matter how many angles he looked at it.

* * *

_He stood still, rooted to the ground as Sasuke's little whore suddenly burst out of his office, pulling Naruto out of his shocked trance. Naruto finally concluded, after minutes of doubting whether or not it was Sasuke himself or his own janitor doing something naughty, to burst in the door and KILL whoever did him wrong: the janitor for tricking him as a fool, or Sasuke for cheating on his most beloved kunoichi and her son. Anyway, seeing the satiated woman was the last straw he could take, so he did the most natural thing a man can do._

_He burst through the door with an angry…_

_-BANG-_

_There: Sasuke, sitting on his desk with his cheeks blushing wildly and his chest going through a ragged bout of inhales and exhales—a sure sign that he enjoyed it. Naruto clenched his teeth as his eyes bore daggers on Sasuke, who was a bit surprised, if not looked calm. _

"_You BASTARD!" he snarled,_

"_Naruto!"_

_Naruto lashed out and grabbed the Hokage's collar, forcing the Uchiha within two inches in front of his incensed face: "You BASTARD!" he roared, _

_Naruto's throat gurgled and sent out a very low and menacing growl, his eyes beginning to glow a furious color. He felt his palms bleed from the force his nails were exerting, but he simply didn't care, "What the HELL WERE YOU DOING!"_

_Sasuke simply slapped Naruto's hands away, eyes reflecting alarm and perplexity, yet he still looked composed on the outside, "Face it, Naruto," Sasuke whispered, "You're fucked,"_

_The Rokudaime hastily stepped back and flattened his body on the wall behind him, as Naruto readied to pounce furiously on him and grab Sasuke's neck. A dark shadow loomed under them. The darkness ascended up on the wall like little insects which reminded Naruto of Shino's kikai bugs, and threw waves down Sasuke's feet, completely consuming Sasuke's body in black and gray. A stony sound of devils roaring failed to reach Naruto's ears since all he could hear were his ragged, furious gasps, and his blood heavily pulsating in his ears like bold drums resounding throughout a dry desert of hurt and pain. The next thing he knew, Naruto's body slammed violently against the wall. _

_A broken breath._

_A silent gasp._

_Naruto's eyes reflected sheer surprise once he realized that, instead of colliding with Sasuke, the wall welcomed him instead. He shut his eyes tight as he felt his body shake lividly._

_He shrieked a terrible curse._

_He growled and glared at the wall before him with utter loathing, and his fist unfurled and angrily clawed the wall which just struck him down by Sasuke will. _

"_SASUKE!" he roared. He didn't care whether or not his heated cry was heard outside, but this time Sasuke pushed him too far, into the roads of no return. _

_Naruto's feet trembled a bit as his lips stuck on an animalistic growl. A couple of more seconds passed when he noticed that his feet were suddenly moving to their own accord. _

_-SLAM-_

_He struck the door down and burst through the hallway like a burning arrow. He barely even noticed the blood slipping down his knuckles and the wooden debris that was the door. His feet barely hit the ground at all, since his godly speed increased as livid thoughts injected into his brain. _

_That moron… was cheating on HIS Sakura!_

_He couldn't think about anything else, but one. One destination his feet were instinctively carrying him: the Uchiha Household._

_It may be possible that Sasuke, his tail between his legs, reappeared into his own home, but then again, Sakura must've told him about Naruto's earlier visit. If she ever had the chance of meeting with her own husband earlier._

_He wildly scoffed, craning his neck to look behind him in case Sasuke was somewhere behind his back, snickering like an idiot all the way._

_Rokudaime-teme._

_Naruto's body slammed against the door…_

_-BAM-_

_-BAM-_

_-BAM-_

_His knuckles were red from rapping that hard, but he didn't care about pain anymore. _

_-BAM-_

"_SHIT!" The door was immovable. _

_Uchiha wasn't there. All the lights were turned off, and Naruto was very sure that Sasuke wasn't that much of a coward to hide in his own home like poultry. And he also wasn't stupid enough to hide in his home in the first place!_

_Where the hell was he, then? Has he gone to a whorehouse? A world where he can do anything he pleases just as long as it sates his lustful, yet deceitful body? Where the hell IS he?_

_A sharp bark interrupted his infuriated thoughts. A dog?_

… _like master like canine, I suppose._

* * *

Naruto rigidly stood up when he started to become tired of lying down on his back like an overgrown carpet. He swung a lazy leg over his bed, biting back a gritted curse when his foot hit something very hard. Naruto sighed as he massaged his toe.

Sakura-chan… why didn't she wait for him? Why is it that she was so easily caught by the bastard's disloyal snare? It was just unfair for both of them, Naruto and her.

And not to mention Jin, the boy reared as an Uchiha, yet raised as a Haruno, would obviously be devastated by his father's lack of support for him and Sakura, and his father's preposterous affairs with different women. The kid kind of grew on Naruto, like a son usually would to a father, so that hideous thought of Jin becoming another vengeful loner like Uchiha Sasuke made his stomach wrench even more. The child would have 'trauma' engraved on his forehead, and Sakura's heart would be torn into pieces and burned, but no matter how many tragic thoughts he created in his mind, a part of him was still selfishly laughing like an overjoyed madman.

He has a chance…

He has a chance…

He was glad and distressed at the same time.

"I know what you're thinking," a voice behind him said, "And I don't desire to stop you,"

"Why not, geezer?"

"One thing: you have a head as hard as the Great Rock of Bulzebaba itself. And besides, I'm guessing that I'd be too cruel to deny you of your needs."

Naruto angrily jerked his head toward the hermit behind him, "Shut up."

"Fine, I won't say, nor reply to your hissing. I wasn't offending you or anything, though… Naruto-kun,"

Naruto turned to the dreary spectacle vaguely imprinted on his window. His breath mingled with the glass forming a haze around his brooding face and the reflection of the man behind him, "I thought that you were the seer, yet you didn't even know about this?"

…

"No." Bosatsu solidly replied, "There are some things I can see, and there are some things I can miss. The world is too hazy to look at so sharply, but there are some things I can do to help."

"What can you possibly do to help me?"

…

"I feel that there's something I'm supposed to know." Naruto whispered, "But what?"

Bosatsu grinned, "I want you teach you something. A forbidden art from the center of this world: Demon art, if you will."

Naruto faced Bosatsu fully, his eyes twinkling with wonder and hidden eagerness, "And how'll that help me, exactly?"

Bosatsu smiled, "Uchiha Sasuke is a powerful ally, enough to crush those he cares for" he said, "So he is also a powerful enemy, enough to kill those who hurt him,"

…

"Wha—"

"Are you that DENSE to understand?" Bosatsu ludicrously hollered, "I'm not supposed to directly say the things I predict! It's a part of demon law!"

"FINE! Just stop screaming!"

"Just do what I tell you and trust me,"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and chortled, "Trust you?" he said, "Give me two reasons to trust you with my life, then you can teach me anything you want to teach me,"

The elderly man looked at the young one quizzically, watching him cross his arms as if daring him to answer his difficult question. Two reasons to make a person trust you? Troublesome indeed…

Bosatsu scratched his chin and replied confidently, smirking with a knowing glance, "All right," he said, "One reason is that I'm one of the very few you've conversed with recently, and two: deep within the recesses of your mind… you're DYING to learn something new. And the new thing I'm about to teach you is something which can make you powerful enough to destroy GODS."

… Gods?

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and nodded, "Good enough,"

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry that I was so late, but I was really busy and all. I still hope that you guys are still interested, though. Please, R&R, and again, I apologize... 


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER XVII

A Moment to Think

"Everything has a price, Naruto-kun."

Naruto lowered his head and thought about this new piece of information revealed to him, "I know that…"

"But you're too ambitious, Naruto-kun. Pushing out your own idea of reality just to believe in something unachievable is suicide." He said, "Just like pushing out your doubts just to make Uchiha Sasuke see, and bathe in light is hopeless. If you've noticed before, he did come back while you were asleep in your own little world, and look what had happened—"

"Stop," Naruto gasped, "Just stop it, crap geezer." Bosatsu's eyes twinkled with wisdom as he watched the young man before him shakily bend to his knees, sitting on a squat position as his thoughts raided his throbbing mind.

"Consequences…" the blonde muttered to himself absentmindedly,

Bosatsu frowned and looked away. Telling Naruto about the cost of this jutsu was a mistake, although it really was the right thing to do. Right now he doubted that Naruto would want to learn the new jutsu after that little… confession he just made. It was better this way, he concluded, better to have him trapped in his own doubt rather than having him as an unrecognizable corpse…

"You've had consequences before, Naruto-kun, what's so different about this, mm?" he asked, hoping that Naruto would still consider the dangerous jutsu he had just introduced,

Naruto hunched down even more. He looked like a child that way. A traumatized and frightened child scared of his own shadow. Is it possible that the most confident ninja of Konoha have lost all his willpower? Already drowned by an ocean of ghostly grief and trouble; already dead and decayed with no hope of restoring back to life? His posture already proved so.

"Everything has its price, right old man?" Naruto whispered, suddenly interrupting his thoughts, and making his eyes snap as he looked at the young man before him, "And this thing… this jutsu…" he bit his lip, "Is too much than what I could usually afford."

He knew it…

"Why do I even need to learn something like this, anyway?" Naruto asked,

Bosatsu looked away to think, deciding that now was the very right time to wisely choose his words, "Uchiha Sasuke is stronger than you think. Stronger, even, compared to the young man you had throttles with. He could kill you in an instant!"

"Pft, let's see him try." Even that sounded false in his ears,

"With that kind of confidence, I'm confused as to why you still haven't accepted that jutsu I must teach you."

"But…"

"But what?"

Naruto lowered his eyes and crinkled his forehead down. There was something missing, but he just can't point his finger on it. For some reason he trusted this man. For some reason, something inside him was telling him to say 'YES, risk it!' For some reason, he thought that there was something he was supposed to know… but what was it?

_What're ya' waitin' for, boy? _It said, _Take the damn offer! What're ya'? A worthless coward who can't even piss his pants in front of an old geezer? Pshaw! You're useless…_

'Shut up,' Naruto mentally hissed, 'Kyubi,'

An amused roar of animalistic laughter echoed in his mind and made his eyebrows shoot down his brow, 'What?'

… _You're so… _

"Naruto-kun," Bosatsu said,

Naruto looked up and stared.

"Well?"

Naruto felt his mouth suddenly turn dry…

"NARUTO-CHAN!" A boisterous giggle…

Naruto looked behind him and felt his face lighten up as his heart slowly calmed down in his burning chest: Jinu.

* * *

Ino, who had a rather onerous responsibility of taking care of Jinu when Sakura (and the Rokudaime) had left, had decided to take the boy out to his usual childish games in the playground. She found it strange, though that the boy had a strange bond with the swings which was still roped to the tree.

She wondered when Shikamaru would be ready for a baby…

'Probably not,' she irately though, a frown turning against her sunny smile,

Yes, a simple day; a simple morning; a not so simple child… a genius, if you will, who can already do a perfect Kawarimi no Jutsu. Still subsided in her thoughts, with her eyes going here and there, following Jinu as he ran around with destructive toes, she was absolutely oblivious as to who was sitting down monotonously down the ditch.

No, it was Jinu who had noticed…

"NARUTO-CHAN!" Naruto's head impulsively turned to them, his eyes wide and shock written all over his face. He stood up and smiled.

"J-Jinu…" she stuttered, guessing what the boy was about to do as he ran towards the mouth of the depression, "No, no—w-wait!"

The boy recklessly ran down the earthy ditch and fell in Naruto's outstretched hands.

"Jinu! Ooh…" she rolled her eyes at the laughing pair and decided to go down as well,

"It's all right, Ino," Naruto said, the boy still draped around his shoulders, "He's just being the usual monkey he is." He poked a finger to one of Jinu's ticklish spots, the very side of his chest right under his right armpit, and had the joy of hearing the child squeal in his arms.

"You two have met?" Ino grinned: it was rather unexpected for Jinu, the son of Uchiha Sakura, and Naruto, seemingly the bitter rival of the black-haired Uchiha himself, had met with each other before,

Naruto turned his head away from them and looked somewhere else, his eyes going steely at first, and then he nodded. She was rather perplexed to this action of his but kept a straight face when he turned to them again. It looked like he was having an agreement with someone else… who wasn't here, as she can see, or was she blind?

Has he lost his MIND?

"'Course we did!" Jinu's voice rang out like a glockenspiel, "Naruto-chan's cool,"

"Hear that!" Naruto haughtily exclaimed, "He thinks I'm cool!"

Looks like she'll be spending time with him for a while, the arrogant son-of-a…

"Hey Jinu, I need to get going, kid," he told the boy, his smile still plastered on his face, yet there: sculptured into his eyes, some broken sadness, confusion—fear. She'd never known Naruto to have fear, much less carry it in his eyes. Naruto was never afraid of anything (except his oba-chan and Sakura-chan), but right now... it seemed that he was afraid of something more horrifying than life itself. What could it possibly be? His eyes were also, she thought, a bit distant, and were focused on something else more troublesome than forcing Shikamaru make the bed.

"I'll visit you later," he looked at her with a questioning glance. She nodded: yes, he can visit later.

Jinu owlishly smiled back, "Okay!" She only hoped that Naruto would be okay. But right now… a difficult task is at hand. She only wondered what Shikamaru and her children (yes, children) would be like in the far future.

Ino would've talked to Naruto about things, especially how life was faring him, but right now, a lot of things were on her mind: dinner, future mission obligations, the next begonias and roses in bloom… Shikamaru…

Especially that little speck of fear she had just noticed from him. It just couldn't leave her mind, and she knew that that little spectacle which accidentally revealed itself in front of her would haunt her to the rest of her days. Naruto without courage is like life without the ever needed sleep of death.

* * *

The waves struggled below his feet, coaxing his muscles until he relaxed completely. Beautiful day today, but behind it hides an ugly atmosphere.

He still hasn't thought about his answer: should he? Was it the right thing to do, or will it lead him to his miserable fate? It was like choosing between life and death, the question is would he be man enough to answer.

He sighed. Like distant sheets which fold upon the sky, the clouds seemed to cover the sun almost entirely, making the weather cool and breezy. Today was a beautiful day indeed. Again, he bit his lip until he drew blood as he thought about the risk. He knew for a fact that he didn't want to suffer for an eternity. He wasn't the careless, drunken man he used to be ever since he woke up from that world where time failed to pass. Right now— he thinks, he carefully thinks since there's nothing to think about anymore.

Dammit…

And Sasuke got even stronger while he was asleep in a coma. All he did on that stupid bed was waste his own precious time!

"No comments, Kyubi?" The fox was silent today. Strange, since the demon fox would usually speak in a whole hour before finally silencing itself.

No, he can't even consider that jutsu. That jutsu could ruin his spirit and soul, and no human is stronger than that. Hell, even a demon's not THAT brave to consider the jutsu. But then again, he was the most unpredictable ninja of Konoha.

He must come up with his answer tonight.

Naruto gave out a miserable sigh…

"Food for thought, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto quickly jerked his head up a soft voice and gaped. What was she doing here? Wasn't she supposed to be at the…

"I get bored sometimes," she said, as if she knew the inner workings of his mind. She gingerly took off her sandals and walked over him, plopping herself next to him and dipping her own feet deep into the embrace of the lukewarm river, "I just happened to see you here and decided to drop by." She smiled,

Naruto smiled back, grateful for her presence, "Thanks," he weakly said,

She silently noted his less energetic attempt to reply so she frowned, her eyebrows creating a small, delicate crease on her forehead, "Something wrong, Naruto-kun?"

This was unusual for her. Of course, Naruto missed three years of his life, surely she had changed also. Everybody had, why would he be surprised that her hair had grown past her hips, her eyes were white with age and knowledge, her delicate hands: calloused to the bone, and her voice: not as meek as before? No, her voice was bold, and filled with overall confidence. At least she's talking to him instead of stuttering all the time.

"Nothing's wrong," he said, peering pensively at the river, where he saw his hazy reflection, distorted by the smooth, shimmering ripples motioning around their feet like green silken sheets, "It's just that…"

Naruto's reply faded in his lips. He shouldn't.

"Yeah," Hinata whispered, "I should've known…"

They spent a couple of minutes in silence, both thinking about things they usually thought about this time of their lives. Naruto's head started to spin from all the confusion: if he actually did it, can he actually deal with the consequences? This consequence is bigger than time, bigger than any consequence he has ever faced…

But Bosatsu told him that this can actually defeat this stronger Sasuke compared to that other technique Bosatsu knew, and he only knew two jutsus…

On the other hand, this jutsu can weaken his physical body for about, like, a month or something like that, and the old geezer said that the others who even dared learn this technique had their bodies broken for about a year… and not to mention that other thing. He dare not even think it.

Then again, he just can't rely on his present strength. He has obviously weakened, and Sasuke has gained stronger while he innocently slumbered. In a way, Sasuke stole his strength from him…

"Naruto-kun," the very same voice suddenly snapped him out of his thoughts again, "I've heard that you and Neji were spending a lot of time with each other lately," Hinata grinned,

"Yeah," his eyes suddenly escaped the darkness which held it and turned bright, "He's been helping me with… some stuff,"

"I've never known Hyuga Neji to be quite a helper," she said teasingly, "He's quite fond of you, actually."

"Really, now," he chuckled, "And I heard that you actually married the stiff rock,"

She giggled, "The stiff rock also has tears,"

"Pft, tears because his hair got messed up."

Hinata laughed. How true, she though. Neji always took care of his hair, and he maybe even loved it more than his own wife, "I heard that he owed you." She proudly said,

Naruto smiled, this time with a glint of joy shining on his face, "That guy is just too sentimental,"

"When it comes to 'sentimental' there are only a few people who are on his list,"

"Well, if I know Nej', you're up on that list as his number one, eh?"

Hinata blushed as her smile widened as she looked away.

After forty seconds of silence, Naruto's façade suddenly turned sullen and thoughtful as his gaze once again almost abruptly sank slowly down to his sunken feet. Hinata looked at him as if his problem was her own, so placing her right hand on his shoulder, her voice rang out like a million whispering winds echoing in his ear, just like the Hinata she used to be, "Really, Naruto-kun, thinking about problems with that sullen face won't really solve anything. Hey, why not tell me your problem and I might solve it for you, hmm?"

… The thing is that he can't tell anybody about this, but it was sweet of her to be so caring. But either any way, he decided to pull her on and make up another new problem for him to share. Neji probably told her his trouble of not feeling that he belonged at all in this world, so it'd be quite stupid for him to voice out that same predicament of his.

"I feel that there's something missing in my life. I don't know what, so I'm actually trying to figure it out…"

… Man, that was a STUPID, idiotic crisis.

Hinata's thoughts started to fish out comforting things from her mind. Her eyes brightened: she had thought of something: "Maybe you don't want to admit it to yourself, maybe— you don't want to admit to yourself that what you actually want is a family, or rather, who you actually want is Sakura-chan."

Naruto's eyes widened as his body tensed, "But she's married!"

"If there's something I learned about true love, Naruto-kun," she boldly said, "She doesn't love him at all. She used to love him, but it was only a shadow of who he was. She never loved him… she loved you."

'Oh-kay, where's this feeling coming from?' he thought,

"I just can't believe how utterly DENSE you are," she joked, "But then again, all guys are like that so I'm not surprised at all."

His eyes widened, "Men can't be that dense," he countered,

"Oh, but they are, believe me." Hinata said,

"I-I've been pining for Sakura-chan ever since the day I was born… okay, so maybe NOT on the very day I was born. Well—whatever…"

Hinata rolled her eyes, taking note of Naruto's flustered stuttering, "Yeah, go on,"

"Look, my point is that if we men are so dense, then how come she never thought about me being the right guy for her? I mean, it's quite obvious that Sasuke didn't like her before at all…"

"Look who's talking," she said,

A dumbfounded silence…

"What am I supposed to do now, huh?"

"I say," Hinata said as she finally stood up and looked down on him with confident eyes, "Take up a mission and live a normal life rather than moping around all day, doing nothing but thinking and making your head hurt, it makes you older, and believe me, you're getting there."

"W-will do,"

"And stop whispering to yourself;" Naruto couldn't help but stare at her, awestruck, "It's scary."

She left him wondering who that girl was and how she got to be named 'Hinata'. Naruto raised an eyebrow and started splashing his legs around childishly in the water. The world was better with this Hinata… positive, secure, happy— a bit feisty, as well… and not in-love with him.

Yes, Neji and Hinata.

'Nej' is a very lucky guy— that jerk…'

He knew that later on, Neji would visit him again, and they'll be like old friends who've known each other from the start. And then, Sakura-chan would return, and that's when he'd reveal the truth to her. And if he does……

His lips were thin and expressionless, yet his eyes escaped the chains of sorrows which bound them earlier…

Suddenly, his troubles were far away…

Because he's already decided his answer...

* * *

A/N: OMG... I'M SO EFFIN LAATE! Okay, I thought I wasn't that late because, well, time flies, but then I checked the calendar and almost got a heart-attack... but I'm glad this chapter is over! Expect... to kill me when you read the next chapter, 'cause guys... it gets really ugly for our hero on this point on. Really, really :D

Please read and review, since reviews give me a boost and makes me hyper... :lol:


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER XVIII

Broodings of a Disturbed Mind

The water caused his skin to tingle quite a bit, and that particular sensation made him sigh deeply in content, yet at the same time he also felt his legs ache a bit from the intense training he and Bosatsu tackled for hours. After moments of setting his mind to relax, he realized that after a few more days he would be strong enough to tackle missions and the like, especially Sasuke. Yes, and everything will be normal again… hopefully, that is.

As long as everything goes according to plan.

But either way, he'd pretend that everything is fine even if it's not; yes… he'd pretend that it was normal.

He still couldn't help but think that telling Sakura-chan what Sasuke has been doing under her nose was wicked and selfish, but then again it was still the right thing to do. The right thing and the smart thing…

But is it really the right thing to do? Well, yes, since Sasuke chose this path for himself, and besides, Sakura would be devastated if her own best-friend from Team 7 knew about all this, and didn't even bother to tell her. This was the right thing… and the smart thing. But when did he start to doubt his judgment all of a sudden? He used to be so firm, so strong willed and sure about his actions, that he didn't even have time to regret things. He tried to keep his promises and tried to always speak the truth. He used to be righteous, selfless and… and young. Forcing his thoughts to stop going astray, he grabbed the soap and started to wash himself, the scent of it made his senses grow soft and more relaxed.

Hopefully, the technique Bosatsu was trying to teach him would catch on before anything bad would happen.

He dressed in his best street clothes and decided to visit Jinu before he'd meet with Nej' on their usual meeting place, and while putting on his dark colored jacket and tying his forehead protector around his neck, letting his hair stick up in impossible angles, he chuckled as he randomly guessed a face Nej' would pull when he'd tell him that he forgot his wallet and couldn't buy any ramen for them both.

And he didn't even bother brushing his hair through all his excitement.

Naruto walked along the Konoha roads, watching everybody's life go by, like jovial drops of water the rain brought out in the darkness. He breathed a fresh amount of air and smiled: his life will get better. He knew it would, and there was no way in hell he'd allow it to be a mess again…

"_It matters not how strait the gate_

_How charged with punishment the scroll;_

_I am the master of my fate;_

_I am the captain of my soul!"_

… suddenly the world turned silent around Naruto as he lifted an exasperated gaze at the figure beside him, "Bosatsu," he hissed, hoping that nobody will notice that Uzumaki Naruto has finally gone insane… if they remembered who he was, of course, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was bored," the old man curtly replied,

"Well get bored somewhere else; I'm not your buddy-buddy!"

"But you do want someone to talk to, yes?" Yes, that was true. He wanted to laugh and run around, and burn off his excess energy by talking to strangers about nonsense and hugging everyone he sees on the streets like a madman— but of course that's not normal, so naturally he restrained himself. To make things simple: he couldn't afford to agree with Bosatsu.

"… I hate you,"

Strangely, Bosatsu didn't say anything else after that, so both of them continued to walk towards Naruto's destination. The blonde couldn't help but think, however, that Bosatsu declared some kind of poem to fulfill his usually glittery kind of entrance. This man, Naruto thought, is just too melodramatic for his own good.

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Look who's talking," Bosatsu said nonchalantly. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise,

"You heard me?"

"… no."

"Then how…?"

"Don't speak to yourself now, Naruto-kun, you don't need to be reminded that other people cannot see me, yes?"

The irritated blonde scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Why are you bothering me, anyway?"

"Naruto-kun, you've just passed the road you were supposed to take."

Naruto huffed in annoyance and turned around, giving Bosatsu his death-glare and curling his lips which clearly shouted 'I am going to kill you'.

"I am going to kill you." he murmured,

A couple of people who passed his way stared at him after that, so he decided to zip his lips instead of rage on about killing sprees, and ignore the idiot who was walking behind him like a king.

"Now, now, Naruto-kun, you didn't mean that, didn't you?" Naruto felt his eyebrow tick in exasperation, "Besides, if you kill me now who's going to teach you THAT jutsu, eh?" Bosatsu smirked, eyeing Naruto at the corner of his eyes, and obviously enjoying Naruto's shifting expressions, "But then again, what idiot would ever learn that— THAT kind of jutsu?" the older man laughed heartily,

"Idiot, you're the one who forced me," Naruto muttered,

"Yes, it's true that I'm quite mad, but you're mad, too,"

"I'm not mad!"

"Yes you are! If you're not mad, then you wouldn't be talking to me right now…" he cheekily said,

"Do you want me to not talk to you?"

Bosatsu pouted, "But saying these silly things makes a rather productive conversation, eh?" he chuckled again, a merry contagion in the air which Naruto failed to catch,

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

It took time for him to realize, that when he opened his eyes, he was staring at nothing but air. He cursed and continued on his way,

"Sorry…"

A voice whispered behind him, so silent that he had to register the barely audible word that just rang in all the silence. Naruto turned around rigidly, feeling the nervous pounding in his ears and saw… oh dear lord…

"Eh? Hinata?"

Hinata's index fingers were twitching ever so slightly, and unlike the Hinata he conversed with the other day, this Hinata looked very fragile and doubtful, yet her eyes still held some strength in them.

"No, no, no! I was… just, err—" how to explain… how to explain… damn. He'll kill the old geezer later, "Talking to… myself?" he stupidly said,

"Oh," Hinata said, her face relieved as she sighed, releasing that frightful breath contained in her aching lungs. It's strange that she didn't run away from him with fear. She walked beside him and smiled, "Where're you going to?"

"I'm meeting Nej'—ee later," he replied, "Don't tell me that he turned chicken on me and sent you instead. Hah, I mean, I always forget my wallet whenever we meet,"

Hinata twittered, "So he said."

Naruto nervous smiled at her and said: "You don't mind, do you? I can pay you guys back later when I recover…"

"No, no, it's fine with me." Hinata replied, waving an assuring hand,

"Hmm, seems to me that you're the half who wears the pants in your relationship,"

She nervously chuckled and went to walk with him.

'Oh well,' Naruto thought, 'I'll visit Jinu later, instead.'

* * *

"… then I saw him naked, running around the dojo, and that's how it started."

A loud laugh enlightened the empty street behind them as the strong smell of ramen escaped his senses, his mind fully turning its attention to her little story. My, my, this is some information which he can use to tease Nej' later. What joy…

"I started to avoid him a bit, ever since I saw him running naked and all, then he told me to grow a backbone."

"Peh, typical Hyuga Neji. He's a friggin' ice-sculpture, arrogant… and arrogant."

Hinata laughed along with him merrily, the ramen bowl in front of her growing cold as her chopsticks picked on it lightly, "… at least he's truthful,"

A curtain of stillness slightly surprised Naruto, but either way he never felt calm like this, ever since he woke up from the nothingness and heard of the devastating news which was lost time. He clasped his hands together; his elbows both on the table, and put his chin on his intertwined fingers, gazing ahead thoughtfully. He never expected to think that Hinata would even bother talk to him like an old time friend, considering that he barely even knew her before. He just never considered her as his close friend since he rarely saw her around before.

But perhaps… perhaps he could've been close to her if she was this bold.

Pushing all thoughts aside, he decided to dwell on the present instead of what used to be. That painful clench in his chest was still unbearable, and all he could do whenever he thought about things like that was force his mind on what he must do today.

Even after all his thinking, he didn't even notice that a bowl of ramen was waiting to be eaten right under his nose.

"He gave me a reason to live," he whispered, "And for that I wanna thank him. I could've killed myself, you know? And instead of ignoring me like the others did, he…"

He paused.

A couple of birds took flight behind them, yet he heard and concentrated on them so distinctly that he failed to suppress a small sob. He pursed his lips together and hardened his eyes, forcing his tears away and letting in a strong wave of confidence.

Hinata's eyes widened. She never expected Naruto to ever show even a hint of weakness, but then again, he's only human. A broken one nonetheless, "Naruto-kun…"

"I never felt so alone in my entire life."

They just sat there after a couple of minutes, the joyful atmosphere which used to toy with them earlier disappearing into thin air, as Naruto's gaze turned to the distressed girl beside him.

"You've felt that before, haven't you? We all did. I used to feel this way until everything changed. Sometimes I just want to turn everybody out of my life and not even try to force them to talk to me, but I always reminded myself about how lonely I'd get, and that I might even do some things which I'll regret later on." His eyes darkened, cutting a deep wound in her heart which thumped madly in her chest with trepidation, "So I stopped myself before I tore off my arm to ribbons with a bread knife."

A sharp breath resounded near his left ear, and he felt Hinata look down her hands with her eyes growing distressed, her head turning towards him to stare at the disturbing expression on his face. He never expected to share that bit of information which he strongly told himself to keep a secret until his dying day. He guessed that he was wrong, or maybe his dying day was coincidentally today.

That small sentence he just said immediately changed her mind about him: a buoyant, 'I-can-take-anything' type of a man who cared not about pain because he was either used to it or he just didn't care at all. Now she knew that people like Naruto can also be broken after a wild ride in the carousel of gloom.

"I've never done something like that before…" he said nonchalantly, "But it just felt so… right. For a moment everything disappeared, and all that was left of what I can see is a bloody arm and a bloody knife. For a moment I felt…" Naruto's chest heaved with some strange excitement, "I liked it— "

That strange excitement turned to shock…

And that shock turned to absolute horror…

At first he didn't know what was happening: the softness, the unexpected tingling and sensation on his lips which grew hot and wet as seconds passed by. At first he failed to discern what was happening to him at the moment. It felt pleasurable yet strange at the same time. It felt wrong yet it made his heart thrum so wildly.

No, this was wrong. Sakura-chan wasn't here. She was on a mission, yes? And the lips which stayed pressed on his so tenderly weren't hers…

It was then that he realized… that he was kissing his best friend's beloved wife.

* * *

A/N: Augh, I'm so exhausted. Well, there're reasons as to why I'm late:

1. I'm busy

2. I was on a writer's block.

Well, I do admit that this chapter's too short, but I hope that the cliffhanger makes up for everything. Thanks to StarlightAngel for giving me the heads up I needed, and thanks to all my friends back at H&E (thanks guys ).

Eh? 76 reviews? Cool :lol: I never even got the chance to thank you all before. Thanks, guys! Although, I do hope that I reach 100 reviews before I finish the fanfic (not chapter, so sorry, but I was exhausted)... so please, R&R!


	19. Chapter 19

_Note: Due to personal reasons, I no longer have a computer of my own, so, after agreeing to finally finish this thanks to the poking of my friend, Lou, I have finally decided to get to the point and end this once and for all. The last part will be the end of this fanfic. If you are all wondering how I am updating this fic after a whole year of being absent, first because of being lazy, and second because of these... particular personal issues, Lou here was kind enough to be the instrument I required to put this up! So... since this chapter really is kinda rushed, but hopefully not rushed enough. Lou and I wanted to end this fanfic with dignity so-- hopefully we didn't screw it up TOO much..._

_Louie was also kind enough to beta this for me. Thanks Lou!_

* * *

CHAPTER VIX

Death

It has been quite a while, ever since the dark days had gone by like feathers shifting through a shadowed window, peeking from the outside world to spy the people through the window…

Days ever since he met Sasuke's happy family…

Days ever since he met his son...

Days ever since that kiss with Hinata, who was supposed to be happily married to Neji…

Of course, Naruto couldn't bear the thought of ever cheating on his only friend, so, dashing away at the hopes of having a happy life with a lovely woman like Hinata, he quickly dismissed a hopeful flutter of his heart and refused her advances. It was inevitable, and he knew, right away, that a person like him—didn't precisely need a romantic link to anybody just to be happy.

Indeed, his hopes had gone up in flames… his dreams… his very purpose… but after purely _dark days_ of self-pity and extreme loathing of his fate, he had finally passed through the phase of peace (kind of… but Bosatsu was quite a big help on this part. Like some sort of…double personality—and he still thought he was crazy)—right through the clutches of a new purpose.

See, people have this sense to be important; a sense to _be_ human; a sense to feel like a normal human (although, often trying to not be normal at all), a sense to feel that they're important to a _someone_, _anyone_…

And Naruto finally decided that… that if it was impossible to be important to one person, such as Sakura or Hinata, then he'd go back to his roots and be important to everyone.

No matter how they felt about him.

No matter how estranged he felt from them.

Because he was _Naruto_, and his purpose was to protect. And for now, he must protect Sakura and Jinu from Sasuke—and he can keep his _Rokudaimebedamned_.

Now, mostly these dark days were enriched by the times he and Bosatsu trained, and until now he still couldn't quite grasp the jutsu perfectly, but _hey_… he'd tackle it just in time for a very hard…

"Ow!" Naruto cringed, rubbing his foot and glaring at the damn… tree… before him, silently cursing. He grudgingly thought about how he could _possibly_ defeat the damn Rokudaime if he kept hitting his either one of his feet on—on _something_.

A giggle behind him made him roll his eyes and look at the little person who was still laughing to his heart's content behind him, "Very funny, Jinu…"

"Naruto-chan's funny…"

"I bet I am!" Naruto tussled the boy's hair up a bit (as a kind of revenge) and smiled goofily, "Who's the funniest dumbass you've ever met?"

Jinu just grinned at him and turned to a familiar sound: "Jinu! Hey!"

"Okaa-san!"

Before the child could give his reply, surely to boost the older man's ego rather that to _exactly_ tell the truth, Sakura arrived just in time to interrupt his babysitting duties. Still clad in her uniform—he had to take note the facts as to why she was _still_ on his mind constantly, even after all these… things happened. Hell, if she could single-handedly pluck a child flying through the air, Naruto couldn't doubt that she'd be capable of doing other things…

'… _damn you pervert-sennin…'_

"Naruto!" Sakura said, pleased that she got to catch him in a very good mood, "So you guys are just hanging about, hm?"

"Hey, the kids like me!" Naruto said smugly, raising his hands as if he were lord of everything with four limbs,

Sakura nodded mockingly, laughing along with the child in her arms as if they knew _something_ along the lines of '_in your dreams_'"I bet they do…" she rolled her eyes, turning to the little one, "Say goodbye to the _lord_ of all immature brats!"

"G'bye, king of all immature brats!"

… he had to admit, this day was quite interesting. Perhaps he _was_ getting used to it after all.

"Naruto…" Sakura turned back on him and smiled, "Go out-- escape, why don't ya?"

He smiled.

* * *

Of course, other than the interesting training hours with the strange man Bosatsu, this was actually not too strange for anyone, especially for him. So, walking along the paths of road, his destination unknown, letting his feet take him towards the roads flush of mystery, he decided that getting lost would be more exciting than, well, just laying around on his back all day. Naruto sniffed the air around him and smirked. It wouldn't hurt to go around visiting old friends again, and seeing what they're up to, even if it was just for a couple of minutes of mutual 'Hellos' and 'goodbyes', it still felt pretty bright for him.

And, to only add to his current joy: Bosatsu was no where to be found… currently.

Sure, the old crap-geezer was interesting once in a while, but he tended to loose his privacy and all, and not to mention the fact that he started to question his sanity. That person… thing… whoever or whatever he was… why…

Naruto shook his head and frowned. If there was one thing that he learned from just these past few days, it was better for him to not dwell on dark subjects too much, and at least dedicate most of his time to try and forget his current position in life—and, of course, not dismissing the fact that he already had those line of thoughts about Bosatsu earlier, just in the brink of morning…

People around him, about him… being themselves and taking everything they have for granted—until, of course, some strange thing happens to them in the middle of the forest and they wake up _years_ into the future like some demented, time traveling—

"_Naruto," _

_Yes… _he knew that voice.

Suddenly his bright day fell into a rather tumultuous earthquake and shattered, his stomach dropping, colder than death itself. This always happened whenever Neji bothered to talk to him about random things—but he couldn't help but…

'Does he know?'

'When will he confront me about it?'

'The only friend I have.'

And this time, turning his head toward the man, he couldn't help but feel his expression was colder than normal—that, or he was just feeling the pangs of guilt and paranoia, all mixed into one pure muck.

"Naruto…"

A pause. A thousand breaths were suddenly wedged between them all at once, and he had just noted that they were smack right in the middle of the street, staring at each other with people around them just going around their two, rigid bodies.

He knew.

_Fuck_.

"Naruto…"

And this day just plummeted down to the top of his 'worst day ever' list—and considering his current life, that was _quite_ impressive.

And he couldn't help but think that this day was going along too fast. Too overhwhelming…

Like he was some sort of puppet—and he couldn't possibly fathom what god could do this to him with all these sadistic realities splashed onto him like red letters… while more of these just seemingly spread their ghostly hands toward his face anew.

"We need to talk,"

* * *

Neji and him were silent.

Wait: Neji and him were silent with this stillness still tucked between them like a log.

And they were sitting at his favorite ramen place… a place which he'd ignore for just a couple of weeks until this ghastly memory just melts away from his—

"Why?"

"I didn't…"

"Don't—just…" Neji grabbed his face with both his palms, a face full of gray and exhaustion… "I'd stick to… to all the things I told you before. Revenge, at this point, is useless… it's better for us to—"

"I understand—I mean," and he was indeed relieved that his ass wasn't going to be served to him on a silver platter (for now, that is, if he played the strings correctly), "I'm… never intended for this to—"

"Please, Uzumaki." Neji, this time, looked at him stonily, haunted eyes trying to dispel any feeling of sentimentality, "I don't think that we should… meet each other anymore."

And, quicker than the whole 'good day gone sour' thing which had just happened, Neji left him—pregnant with raging emotions and a sudden bitter vile of sadness. It had all exploded within him, and he couldn't help twist his knuckles on his forehead and just…

'You ruined it this time, kit…'

'not now, kyubi.'

Not now…

This was pitiful. Uzumaki Naruto's downfalls were being thrown at him hour after hour after hour… and it was getting _quite_ ridiculous.

"Something troubling you, lad?"

"Cheuh… shit happens," he mumbled,

Someone was out to get him.

"I know what you mean," the young man at the ramen stand, obviously new, placed a steaming bowl of ramen in front of Naruto… who failed to stir an inch, "When life gives you lemons, throw a kunai at it and hope that it sprays towards the guy who you hate so much,"

"Hm." Naruto grumbled, not bothering to look up from his bowl, he really wasn't up for talk, and was even contemplating about running away from this idiot but…

Yes. He let the words drown out, closed his eyes, and listened: 'Pull yourself together, Naruto, talk to Neji and everything will turn out fine…'

He was tired of moping, anyways…

"I mean, ladies… what're you gonna do?"

"Mhm."

"And sometimes, friends could be such _assholes_ that Naruto the world shifts below."

"M…. h—what?"

"Hm?"

Naruto could've sworn that Bosatsu… well, he couldn't have just jerked his head toward the annoying person for no reason. He just… did he just say something weirder than what he just said earlier or—?

"You said something…"

"Wh—"

Senses.

Ninja senses tingling.

Could feel air… hear it… whizzing… something…

Someone was out to get him.

Naruto jerked back on his chair on time, ignoring the rough scrape of the stool's legs thick upon the floor, as a couple of shuriken flew just an ear away from him and hit the other guy who just _served him ramen_…

Someone was out to get him.

"Well, well… what have we here…"

Sasuke.

"The master and pupil… reunited at last…"

Naruto's shocked blue eyes dared tear away his eyes from the seemingly godly form of the Rokudaime and gave out a sharp hiss of breath. How was it that the annoying young man, just before who was talking to him senselessly about how sucky life was (and something about lemonade), is now… a bloody…

"B—Bos—"

"Clever of you to sneak around under my nose, training him now... are we?"

Sasuke sneered…

… his perfect, flawless form melting away. Melting away into something else. A younger man—wearing the black clothes he used to wear back in the days; but now, with a blood-red crest blazing on his forehead _like a red letter… a something or other_. Symbolic, actually, that the perfect world around him had suddenly burned away and had turned into a confusing, chaotic quagmire of a _something_. Of a something.

Naruto's eyes steeled.

Suddenly the world around him sifted into a desert of sorts… absolutely desolate of life, of reality… with only the three of them, including a bloody Bosatsu, present.

He observed the panoramic spectacle which was idly laid before him_ by some god who also wished that all this atrocity should end— when he noticed something. It wasn't something a normal (as in an amateur) ninja would see as if it was standing there in front of their faces, but perhaps it was something Kakashi would have seen if he was standing there with him right now._

"I enjoyed pulling your strings around for a bit, but then I realized that I have gotten a bit too far…"

Uchiha's dark gaze never faltered.

And neither did Naruto's.

Because all of a sudden, facts had suddenly splayed out, and he felt himself idiotic enough to fall into this… sort of practical joke.

A deadly practical joke… for Uchiha…

_'Rokudaime'_

_'Otou-san'_

_'Sakura's husband'_

_'Hero of Konoha who had… heh… supposedly stopped two wars from happening…'_

… and was responsible for creating an emotional war within _him_.

"You almost cost me my life by my own hands…"

"I play dirty."

"You don't play by the rules."

"A fight doesn't have any rules."

"Lucky that I know that, too, bastard."

"_So, Naruto, how was _my_ little reality for you, hm?"_

* * *

_A/N: I'm not that well tuned in the Naruto-verse, especially in JJ's universe (which is demented). I do remember that he was cursing some of the stuff thingies here that he did and... stuff... self-crit, heeheh._

_anyhoo. I'm not good with this thing so yeah. Please ignore some of the mistakes I made and stuff, and I hope it's good enough!_

* * *

**Jack- To the Heaven & Earth Crew: Hey guys! I miss you all very much! Every. Bloody. One of you. I even named some of my uncle's chickens after you :D (don't tell)! Due to obvious reasons :looks at Krazy knowingly and smirks dementedly: I have decided to finally end this because of... well... certain stuff in the reviews. Louie kept bugging to me about it and-- well-- we decided to collab (hopefully he wasn't kidding about those reviews but... oh whatever). I'll try to contact you whenever I could grab the chance! Love, Jack (ps. the last chapters are dedicated to you guys!)**


End file.
